Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: During the infamous forbidden scroll theft, A precious person of Naruto dies saving his life and in turn changes Naruto's world in the way none will see coming. AU. Bloodline!Naruto, Semi-Dark!Naruto, Determinator!Naruto Pairings. Naruto/Hinata/Ino. Rewrite of Reaper's Blood
1. Chapter 1

K': Hey, I'm Ken and this is the start of something familiar but it will be something completely different. This is the note that I was given from Rain.

Rain: Now, I'm sure you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing remaking this fairly successful fanfic. Well, the thing is this. As good as it is (I think), I feel like it's trapped in the past. It's a strange feeling but that's how I look at this fic and with all the changes that happened in the series, I feel like it's time to incorporate them into this fic but making it my own. There are a few things that will remain the same from the first incarnation of **_Reaper's Blood_** but it'll be more…fleshed out than it was before.

Plus, unlike all the other fanfics I've written in the past, this never felt like my fic. It was more like I was still writing for two people and while I never minded that, one died and the other left the whole writing thing so I feel like I need to make it my own and now is the time to do it.

This is the official start to **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated _**and I do hope you guys enjoy it.

K' and Rain: Enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

Pikachu: Pikachu

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Kohonagakure no Sato.

One of the more beautiful hidden villages in the entire world during the day but when the moon is high in the sky, that is where the true beauty of Konoha managed to shine but it was on this night, where the veteran shinobi were walking out of the local pub, laughing in their drunken stupor that an ecstatic orange flash passed by, a happy laugh following in its wake, leaving the drunken shinobi staggering with confusion.

The orange flash that had passed them was known as Uzumaki Naruto and he had done something that no one else could ever accomplish. He had stolen the forbidden scroll and knocked out the Hokage by using his Oiroke no Jutsu.

With his grin growing by each second, Naruto continued his way deeper into the forest, happily avoiding all of the branches that could've hurt him had he been just a little bit taller until he finally came across the old shed Mizuki had told him to meet him at. He tried to slide to a halt but he managed to trip on a small pebble and with a yell, he crashed face first onto the ground. He stayed on the ground for two whole minutes before his embarrassment subsided before getting up onto his feet, walking over to the scroll and sitting himself down on the ground in front of it.

"Operation: Scroll grab has been completed but now to open the scroll" Naruto told himself with a happy tone as he picked up the scroll and tried to open it but found out a few moments later that opening it was a lot harder than it sounded. "Ok…Maybe I didn't think this thing through" Naruto stared at the scroll for a few minutes with a pout before he stood up and began to stomp on it, seeing if it would bust open but when that failed, Naruto went for throwing it against a nearby tree but to his shock, the scroll had embedded itself into the tree.

After a few minutes of pulling at it, the scroll finally was released from the tree's death grip and decided as a last resort to take a fallen tree branch and tried to pry the scroll open found himself not being able to open it so Naruto kept trying, putting all of his strength into it before his hands slide down the branch painfully, causing him to yelp as his palms were cut forcefully, causing them to bleed.

"AH!" Naruto screamed out in anger, tossing the branch to the side as stalked away from the scroll, his hands in a clawing position as blood dripped off of them. But that was when Naruto turned around and ran to the scroll and picked it up in his hands and tossed it away near the shed with an enraged yet desperate yell but when Naruto's bloodied hand touched the spiral, it began to glow a dull blue.

Naruto fell to his knees and banged his hands upon the ground as tears slowly formed on his face as he sobbed out "Why…Why can't I ever catch a break…All I wanted was to become a shinobi…To become Hokage and hopefully earn the right to be _her_ friend again" He slammed his fist into the ground once more then lowered his head forward.

"Maybe _she_ was right…Maybe I am a failure…" What Naruto didn't notice as he was lamenting to himself was that the scroll had started to shine brightly until it slowly filed that area and when Naruto caught the radiant blue out of the corner of his eye, Naruto turned himself around so he was sitting on his butt and let out an awed "Whoa…" before covering his eyes when it became bright enough that it began to blind him.

* * *

**_Iruka_**

Iruka Umino was angry. No, scratch that. Iruka Umino was absolutely livid as he searched the entire city for his blond hairded student. He was on his way home from the academy from working overtime (as he always did) until he along with his friend Mizuki was being summoned to the Hokage's tower were he heard Naruto had stolen the Forbidden scroll.

He didn't know what in the hell possessed his admittedly favorite student to commit such a treasonous crime but he also was confused at how Naruto managed to knock out the Hokage, who kept the scroll in his safe under his desk and another thing that concerned him was how Naruto knew the code to the safe in the first place.

"Don't worry Iruka-kun" Mizuki said with a sugary sweet smiled that dripped with cheerfulness but had Iruka known why he had this smile and talked with so much cheerfulness, he would have become suspicious but he merely smiled at his long time companion and gave him his thanks before the two separated but He didn't get far because a certain snake mistress that was shadowing him suddenly appeared and hugged the chūnin from behind.

"Iruka-kun…Be careful" The snake mistress told him, her strong voice never betraying her nervousness. Iruka merely smiled at this and turned around with the intent to kiss her which she gladly took the opportunity to do so but when the two pulled away, Iruka noticed that Anko was looking at something. When he asked what was wrong, she merely grinned and pointed behind him, saying "I think that's caused by your boy"

Iruka was confused by her statement but when he turned around, he saw a bright light coming from the middle of the forest which amazed him because it was so far away. With one last parting kiss, Iruka dashed his way to the forest at a high speed, inwardly thinking _'Please Kami, don't let anyone else find him'_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

When the light finally died down, Naruto opened his eyes and noticed the scroll was wide open. Naruto smiled as he scrolled his eyes up and down the list of jutsu until his eyes spotted the perfect Jutsu which was followed by similar jutsus under it. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu? That seems pretty interesting. Let's see if I can learn this" After half an hour of working on this jutsu, Naruto let a small smile appear on his face before exhaling softly. He had managed to learn the Kage Bushin jutsu.

_'I proved everyone wrong…I proved __**her **__wrong! I do have what it takes to be a shinobi and soon…I'll prove them wrong again when I become Hokage. Believe it!'_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes found another Jutsu he could learn. "Hm, Bunshin Bakuha and Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan (Exploding clone Technique: Flash bomb) that honestly sounds pretty damn cool" Naruto said to himself before his ears perked up. Someone one was coming quickly so as fast as he could, Naruto took out a small piece of paper and wrote down the hand seals for the "Bushin Bakuha" and its sub-jutsu "Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan" and quickly closed the scroll to practice them later, only to hear someone behind him, breathing slowly and angrily.

Naruto seemed to pale as he slowly turned around to face the angry chūnin known as Umino Iruka only to feel said chūnin's fist impacting the top of his head. "Ouch! Damn it Iruka-sensei! that hurt!" Naruto told him as Iruka rubbed his knuckle with a frown on his face.

"Naruto, you're lucky that's all you're getting for stealing the forbidden scroll!" Iruka yelled back before saying softly "You're lucky I got here before anyone else. Otherwise, you would have gotten so much worse…"

Naruto looked down at the ground, pondering his sensei's words. He always knew the villagers shunned him but he never understood why exactly the reason they did this to him but all he knew was that they did and next to the Sandaime, Iruka was one of the few that helped and protected him.

Even now, Iruka had searched for god knows how long to find him because Iruka cared for him and no matter how much Iruka got on his nerves at times for busting up his pranks and making him clean up his messes, Naruto was glad someone cared for him... But then Naruto remembed the reason he had stolen the scroll in the first place.

"I have a reason for taking, not stealing but taking the scroll you know!" Naruto exclaimed while rapidly moving his arms up and down in a fast motion, his eyes clenched shut and a pout on his face, momentarily making Iruka chuckle before confusion appeared on his face.

"Oh really now?" Iruka asked with a raise of his right brow.

"Yeah, Mizuki-sensei told me that I had to take it then learn a jutsu from it in order to become a true shinobi otherwise I wouldn't have taken it in the first place. The good news though is that I maneged to learn one or two moves from it" As Naruto told him this, Iruka's face morphed from anger to shock. He couldn't even deny that he was proud of the young blond for learning a few jutsu from the forbidden scroll despite this situation but then his shocked look had slowly changed into a look of suspicion.

Now, if he were to take Naruto at his word then that would mean that Mizuki had purposely fooled this young child unto stealing one of the village's most sacred treasures, which was treasonous which was punishable by death which Mizuki knew…Unless…

"Naruto…Are you sure Mizuki told you this?"

Naruto nodded to confirm this which caused Iruka's being to be filled with dread. Iruka couldn't possibly fathom that Mizuki, the man he'd grown up with, the man he had shed blood, sweat and tears with during many a mission, the man he had consoled when his girlfriend was forced to leave the village would betray Konoha and frame a small child under the guise of getting to become a shinobi?

But when Iruka heard a familiar whistle in the air, he leapt forward and tackled the now standing Naruto to the ground, saving the boy from being beheaded by the large shuriken that sunk into the tree a few feet away from them.

"I should've known you'd be here Iruka"

Iruka moved himself from Naruto's form as he simultaneously turned around to face Mizuki, who was standing on a tree branch with a large Shuriken placed on his back, a sneer on the silver haired man's face.

"I just don't understand why you would come for this _thing_" Mizuki continued before throwing a few smaller shurikens towards the two. Iruka saw the shurikens coming and managed to grab Naruto and leap into the air to avoid the shurikens. "What the hell is going on Mizuki?" Iruka shouted out to his friend as he held Naruto close, only to jump to another branch to avoid more kunai that was aimed to kill him and his student.

"What do you think, you idiot? I'm getting what belongs to me" Mizuki told his long time friend with a smug expression as pulled his large shuriken from his back and he leapt towards Iruka with his weapon high in the air, fully intent of killing both him and Naruto but Iruka rolled off of the branch and landed on the ground and tossed a few kunai towards the soaring Mizuki but the nuke-nin used his overly large weapon to stop the projectiles from piercing his body.

"I don't understand!" Iruka shouted with anger as his gaze stayed solely on Mizuki's, who had landed on a tree branch that was closer to the ground. "Why betray our village? Why try and set up Naruto for your heinous plot Mizuki? Answer me!" Mizuki let a frown form on his face at his former friend's stupid questions before jumping to a higher tree branch, tossing kunai at the two only to grow angrier as Iruka avoided them but then he managed to land a hit to Iruka's leg, making the man land on the tree branch to hold his leg in pain, letting go of Naruto in the process.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asked in a panic as he watched his sensei wince while tearing the lone kunai out of his wounded leg. "I'm fine Naruto, don't you fret about me" Iruka told him in a soothing voice as he stood up on the branch shakily, keeping himself steady against the tree. "I have to admit" Mizuki started as he landed on the branch across from the two Konoha inhabitants with an impressed grin on his face. "I'm significantly impressed that you're still trying Iruka, despite the wound and all" the impressed look Mizuki had on his face changed. letting a smirk grace his features before shouting "But let's see how far you can truly go!"

Iruka held the kunai that had pierced his leg and scowled before he and his opponent leapt towards each other and disappeared. Naruto didn't see the two chūnin but he could hear metal clashing against each other as well as various grunts and groans from both men and felt his heart rate speed up. As the clash of steel got closer and closer until Iruka's form suddenly appeared before him along with Mizuki's form, both of their respective weapons were locked in a clash.

"Iruka, I just don't get you." Mizuki said as he leaned close to Iruka's face with a sneer while Iruka matched the facial expression, keeping his weapon firmly locked against Mizuki's much larger one.

"You know he's the cause of your parent's death and yet you still protect him? I'm sure Ruki-san and Kato-san are rolling around in their graves right now" With a blazing look in his eyes, Iruka pushed Mizuki away from him with a boost of chakra then when he saw his former ally land on another branch, the chūnin launched himself towards Mizuki and landed a hard right to the man's face and as Mizuki stumbled backwards, Iruka grabbed his head and slammed it hard into the tree, effectively sending Mizuki's entire body through the tree and sending him flying through the forest until his back slammed into another tree.

"Don't you dare mention them traitor!" Iruka roared out before jumping towards where Mizuki was but the silver haired shinobi smirked at this and quickly performed the hand seals quickly before tossing his giant shuriken and shouting "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Seeing the large Shuriken coming, Iruka managed to dodge the first one but when he saw the second shuriken appear from the shadow of the first, Iruka landed on the tree branch below him and ducked to avoid it and while he avoided losing his head, his right shoulder was hit.

Iruka instinctively grabbed his now wounded shoulder and felt blood underneath his palm and inwardly swore in anger but then he looked up to see Mizuki above him with his large shuriken in the air, ready to strike him down so Iruka flipped off the branch mere moments before he was to be killed and landed on the ground before falling onto his right knee due to the wound in his leg.

"But it is true Iruka, you defend the demon without hesitation! The very same being that nearly razed this village to the ground!" Mizuki exclaimed with unrelenting glee as he placed his shuriken on his back only to pull out a kunai to point it at Iruka and continued on with "My plan was simple, I get the forbidden scroll and give it my true leader while setting up that blond haired monster then kill it, becoming the grand hero of this worthless village until Orochimaru-sama burned this to the ground but you…You decided to interfere with my brilliant plan"

"Demon? Monster? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked the silver haired traitor with a look of confusion on his face, causing the already smug nuke-nin to smirk wider. "Oh yeah…I forgot that you didn't know about this village's grand secret about you" Now despite the dangerous situation Naruto was currently in the middle of, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and from the look Mizuki saw in Naruto's eyes, the nuke-nin knew he had gotten the boy's attention.

"Secret?" Naruto questioned to the man, who was now smirking widely.

"Oh yes little Naruto, a secret, all about yo-" Seeing the opportune moment to strike, Iruka dashed towards Mizuki and slammed his right elbow into the man's face then followed up with a knee to his stomach before grabbing the man's head and ramming it against the tree but Mizuki grabbed the wound on Iruka's leg, making the man yell out in pain which was quickly silenced by his fist slamming into Iruka's face which he then followed with a kunai stab into Iruka's chest but with an annoyed growl, Iruka's body was replaced with a log which was split in half due to the immense force he had behind his thrusting hand.

Iruka appeared next to Naruto and fell onto one knee but forced himself to his feet, grabbed the scroll and handed it to Naruto, saying "Naruto, get the scroll and get out of here quickly. Don't ask any questions, just go!"

"Where you going Naruto? I thought you wanted to hear the big secret that's all about you" Mizuki shouted just as Naruto was reaching out to grab the scroll from Iruka, making the young boy pause. Once again, Naruto's curiosity had gotten the best of him but at the sound of Iruka's panicked voice saying "No, Naruto, don't listen to him, take the scroll and get out of here" had caused him to nod, take the scroll and start to run towards the path that led him here but stopped when Mizuki shouted "You're just doing what he wants Naruto!"

The boy paused mid-step then slowly looked back to Mizuki, causing Iruka to growl in frustration at Mizuki, "Naruto! Get out of here! Mizuki's just trying to trick you!" He shouts out as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Oh, I'm trying to trick you Naruto? Iruka's been playing you from the start, trying to gain your trust and do you want to know why? Because he plans to take revenge on you just like everyone else wants to in this village!" Naruto stared at Mizuki then back at the slowly advancing Iruka, the feeling of dread was spreading around him but the boy turned back to Mizuki to ask "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why everyone hates you including your beloved Iruka-sensei?" Mizuki asked the boy with a grin as he leaped away to avoid the oncoming rain of Kunai from Mizuki. "Naruto, get out of here now!" Iruka yelled while Mizuki tossed his last large Shuriken at Naruto. Mizuki smiled manically as he shouted "Because you are the Kyūbi no Kitsune!" Naruto stood there, tears flowing from out of his eyes. He wasn't even aware that the large shuriken was coming at him.

"You are the creature that invaded Konoha twelve years ago and not only killed many shinobi and civilian alike, you killed you sensei's parents and nearly crushed this village. You're the reason why the most "Beloved" Hokage sacrificed himself to save this horrible place. You're the reason this all has happened and now, you'll be the reason why I'll be hailed as the Hero that killed the mighty beast itself!" With that manic yell, Mizuki tossed multiple shuriken towards the horrified Naruto, who had fallen to his knees in despair.

_'I…I'm the Kyūbi no Kitsune? It...It can't be'_ He thought to himself as the shuriken was wizzing closer to him by the second. Iruka ran and threw himself in front of Naruto and took the group of shuriken in his back which caused him to groan out in pain as he fell upon his student, sending them both to the ground in a heap but then he , the wounded chūnin grabbed the now struggling and crying Naruto as well as the scroll and ran deep into the forest.

Mizuki scowled at their escape but then he gave a tiger like smirk. He knew that Iruka was on his last leg and wouldn't be able to get far so he let the weakened chūnin run….but he wouldn't get far.

* * *

**_Iruka_**

"Damn it Naruto, stop struggling!" Iruka shouted out as Naruto's squirming became more of an issue than before due to his small fists hitting the wound on Iruka's leg as well as the boy's heel smashing against the edge of his newly made wound from one of shuriken that was sticking out from his back.

"Why did you save me Sensei? I killed your parents...I killed so many people…Why?" Naruto asked in a defeated tone as his body finally stopped its movements. Gone was his shining blue eyes and his foxy grin. Now the only thing that was left was dead faded blue eyes and the bitterest frown he'd ever seen on his student. "Because...You aren't the Kyūbi" Iruka said as he finally fell on his knees, dropping Naruto and the scroll on the ground before falling face first onto the ground.

"Sensei…That's not true…Mizuki said-"

"Naruto…Listen very carefully because I'll only say this once." Iruka interjected quickly before the boy could start on the road of guilt for something he couldn't fully understand. Iruka dragged himself to a nearby tree and leaned on it, careful not to press the multiple shuriken deeper into his back but he did manage to get one of the shuriken to sink deeper into his back, causing Iruka to groan as the intense pain caused his vision waver but he forced his vision to steady to smile lightly at Naruto, who's tears were still flowing from his eyes.

" …There was a time where I had thought about befriending you only to have my revenge against you for the death of my parents as Mizuki had said but at the same time, I also felt guilty for thinking that so I went to the Hokage to talk to him about it and I will never forget what he asked me i-in regards to you being its jailer…"Just because you live in a house, does that mean that you are the house itself?" At first…I didn't know what he meant but h-he decided to give me a mission…"To spend time with you" and I accepted that mission at first to understand who you were but as I watched you grow, As I sat through your laughter, your tears, your frowns, your smiles….I realized what he meant…."

Iruka paused for a moment in order to cough hard, splattering blood on his hand which worried Naruto greatly but Iruka was determained to finish because he honestly felt that this would be his last chance to do so.

"You weren't the Kyūbi; you were merely its host and even to this day, I fell so ashamed by treating you the way I did back then. I treated you as the monster that killed thousands instead of you… You...You're not the Kyūbi no Kitsune…You're Uzumaki Naruto…The most hyperactive, loud mouthed, kind hearted trickster that I've grown to know and love as a-a son….and humbly apologize to you for all that I have done and felt about you before that day…Please…will you forgive this fool for his past transgressions?"

Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

When Iruka first admitted that what Mizuki had said was true made him want to run away but then as Iruka continued, Naruto could see the tears falling from his sensei's eyes and soon, his tears resurfaced then grew tenfold as Iruka, the man he saw as a father asked for forgiveness for his past mistakes had really touched the blond in his heart. How could he refuse something as heartfelt like that? "S-Sensei…Of course I forgive you…Was there any doubt?"

Iruka smiled at the boy, mentally happy this Naruto's blue eyes were slowly regaining their natural shine but then that all too familiar whistle was heard and it was getting closer by the second but it wasn't coming from behind him nor above him so where was it coming from? Iruka then received his answer as a large shuriken flew from out of the darkness from the side but it wasn't heading to him…It was heading for Naruto's form.

Summoning all the energy he could, Iruka leaned forward and tackled Naruto to the ground but the Shuriken found its mark, hitting the side of Iruka's neck. sinking into the chūnin deep enough where it would nearly decapitate him but not enough to fully take his head off but it had done its job.

And at the moment, Naruto felt his entire life shatter like a broken glass…

Umino Iruka was no more…

* * *

K': And that's the first chapter to **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated _**… I hope you guys enjoyed it because the second chapter will be out very soon. Hopefully in a day or so…So…until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

K': Wow, such a warm reception. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter to **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_** but now it's time to start the second chapter, now are you ready? Then here we go!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Cold.

That's what Naruto was feeling right now as he gazed upon the now deceased figure of his sensei, not even aware that hot tears were falling down his face. Just earlier today, Iruka Umino was smiling, eating, yelling, and running but most of all, he was alive but now...He was gone. Just like that. In Naruto's head, the smiling face of Iruka's was slowly fading away until his sensei's corpse was in its place that's when Naruto heard chuckling coming from behind him that soon grew into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh Iruka…Pathetic, even upon death"

With a slow, heavy breath that seemed to echo with the rage Naruto was feeling, the boy kneeled down to grab Iruka's kunai pouch then tied it on his right thigh before standing up and turning around to see the laughing Mizuki leaned against a tree, a kunai dangling from his right index finger. "Now with him out of the way, Hand me the scroll and I promise you'll be seeing your sensei so-" Seeing red at the mention of his dead sensei, Naruto leapt at Mizuki to start his unrelenting assault, sending a flurry of sloppy punches and kicks while shouting "I'm going to kill you Mizuki!" only to have Mizuki dodge most if not all of them. "Aw, the little demon is trying to avenge his sensei how cute!" Mizuki shouted out as he kneed Naruto in his stomach, taking the breath out of the young child.

Naruto fell to the ground in a small ball, struggling to gain his breath but Mizuki grabbed him by his hair and rammed the boy's face into his knee before grabbing the boy's head and slammed it hard into the ground repeatedly with an insane laugh. Mizuki then lifted Naruto's head back up and smirked down at the now bloody face of the boy and asked "What do you have to say now Demon?" before tossing him hard towards Iruka's body.

Naruto coughed heavily as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, his forehead touching the ground with pain etched on his face. Naruto knew that he was over matched. He wasn't even a shinobi and here he was trying to fight a chūnin. But he knew that while he was unskilled, he had something up his sleeve. As Naruto struggled to get on his knees, he was suddenly and rather brutally kicked in his stomach, hard enough for him to roll repeatedly before slowly stopping near his dead sensei but he tried to rise off the ground again only to be lifted up by the front of his jumpsuit by the traitor who raised him high into the air and with boisterous, maniacal voice, he shouted "It's time for this game to end Kyūbi"

In response to being called the Kyūbi, Naruto licked up the blood that was flowing from his mouth and spat it in Mizuki's face which surprised the silver haired man before his face melted into a look of rage. "You filthy Mongrel!" Mizuki barked out before his free fist shot out and slammed into Naruto's stomach repeatedly, not only causing blood to fly from Naruto's lips but making Mizuki grin savagely at the pain he was causing the "demon".

After landing a final punch to Naruto's face, Mizuki twisted his body around and tossed the pre-teen towards a tree where Naruto bounced off of it and fell to the ground, right behind a large green bush. Knowing that the Naruto was pretty much done, Mizuki plucked the large shuriken from Iruka's neck and slowly stalked his way to the bush, saying "Come on out _Naruto-kun_, Its time we end our game" but what he didn't expect was a large smoke to overcome the entire area.

When the smoke faded away, Mizuki looked on in shock as over two dozen Naruto's were crouching in the trees above him, each one with a dangerous gleam in their eyes but Mizuki wasn't scared. "Oh look at this, the demon can make replicas. It's a pity however that while you have these are fake"

"That's where you're wrong Mizuki-teme!" Naruto howled out as he crawled out of the bush weakly before two clones helped him onto his feet. "These aren't regular bushins. These are Kage Bushins!" Mizuki let surprise crack through his insane visage but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared back into the insane expression as he said "Kage Bushin….So these are true clones, big deal demon. You may have the numbers behind you but I have the experience, the training, the power. YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

When he shouted at them, all of clones as well as the original, narrowed their cold, empty eyes at him and slowly stood up in the trees they were standing on while the original Naruto leaned against his two clones where he then, with the coldest voice he could, merely told his clones to "Kill him" Mizuki grinned a this and spun his shuriken then as the clones leapt towards him, Mizuki began to spin around at a fast pace, spinning the shuriken over his head to destroy five clones then he placed the spinning shuriken down to his chest to split the next seven clones in half, dispelling them.

He then flipped into the air to avoid two clones with kunai in their hands and landed on their faces then flipped off of them to decapitate them both then with a twist of his body, he kicked two more clones in the chest then spun the shuriken to cut the downed clones in half where then laughed darkly, facing the eight remaining clones as well as the original. "Well, well, well…Look at this! Not a scratch on me! Now come, come and let finish you off!" Mizuki used his shuriken to block three of the clones' kunai then used his weapon to slice through two of them before stabbing the last one in the chest but he didn't have time to stop because the remaining clones and Naruto jumped into the fray, raining down blows upon Mizuki, who was using his weapon to block their blows while trying to cut down the true Naruto but was stopped by a clone.

"Damn it!" swore Mizuki as he dodged an overhead kick only to find his face being rammed into the true Naruto's knee but then he countered by jumping in the air and kneeing Naruto under his chin, sending the Uzumaki high into the air where Mizuki threw his shuriken, only for a clone to leap up and take the shot while another clone grabbed Naruto and flung him back to Mizuki where he then delivered a punch towards the traitor only to curse as Mizuki dodged it and countered by kneeing a clone in his face before grabbing another clone's head and drove it into the ground before stabbing it in the head with a kunai.

Mizuki snarled as he face down the last five clones and Naruto as he pulled two kunai from his pouch and gripped them tightly then with a grin, he dashed forward while Naruto and his clones followed and when they met in the middle, the real Naruto leapt over Mizuki and kicked the back of his head while two clones slide on the ground and grabbed Mizuki's ankles then pulled back, making him fall forward where his face met with the ground but then, two clones grabbed his arms and held them down while the last clone and Naruto jumped in the air and slammed their knees into his back hard, making him yell in pain only for the clone and Naruto to begin to stomp down on the man's back.

After the first few stomps, Mizuki could feel his ribs breaking but he managed to

Shake off the clones holding his feet then with a loud roar, he broke his arms free, grabbed the feet stomping down on his chest and tossing them off of him before grabbing two kunai he had dropped and effortlessly killed the two clones by his arms then he threw the projectiles between the eyes of the two clones before flipping onto his feet and turning around while simultaneously pulling out another kunai to stab right between the eyes of the last clone but thanks to the smoke of the now dispelled clone, Mizuki was temporarily blinded where Naruto gained the advantege by jumping on Mizuki's chest where he then began to relentlessly punch the traitor's face with hot tears pouring down his face until he could feel Mizuki's blood on his hands but all he only saw Iruka's dead body and the person who was now pleading for his life after every punch was the man that had killed him, causing him to continue the onslaught with renewed fury until Mizuki's breathing completely stopped.

Panting heavily, Naruto gazed down at Mizuki's completely bloodied face and felt his gaze lingering on it, staring at the blood that flowed down the silver haired man's face and closed his eyes as he looked up into the air, breathing in the smell of blood but he then opened his eyes and lifted his right hand over his face and seeng Mizuki's blood drip from off his right hand and onto his whisker marks on his face in an hypnotized glance.

**_"Blood…How Wonderful…isn't it, Naruto-kun_****?" **A cold, dark, surprisingly female voice was heard asking in a whisper inside of Naruto's head, who was completely unaware that when the voice spoke, his blue eyes had flashed into a deep crimson. Naruto was so mesmerized by the blood on his hands that he didn't realize two things. One, he didn't notice the voice that rang through his head and two, that one of Mizuki's eyes had opened and that the man had kept the kunai in his hand instead of dropping it when he had fallen on the ground.

With a grip of the kunai, Mizuki shouted "Die demon!" While thrusting the kunai into the mesmerized boy's chest hard, nearly piercing Naruto's heart. Naruto gasped out in surprise and pain as he numbly looked down and noticed the kunai in his chest where Mizuki took the chance to twist the kunai in his chest which made him yell out in pain until Mizuki swiftly pulled the knife out and sent it straight into Naruto's throat.

Naruto suddenly fell to the ground, his now blue eyes slowly changing into a deep, souless black. Mizuki grinned as he pulled both of the Kunai out of the dying boy and rolled the dying boy off of him. He then stood up and watched Naruto's eyes continue to fade and decided to kick the dying boy in the face in retribution for messing up his "beautiful" face. After a few more kicks, Mizuki walked towards the scroll and closed it up before tying a rope around it and slinging it around his shoulder. He looked back at the boy on the ground and sneered before he began to walking away…

Victoriously.

* * *

**_…._**

_"Naruto-Kun…"_

Naruto squirmed when he heard the voice while closing his eyes tightly, feeling the gentle warmth around his entire being; as if he was being embraced but instead of being afraid of this odd sensation, he felt at peace…he felt protected and most of all, he felt love from this gentle hear. _"Wake up Naruto-kun"_ then he blinked and opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a blue sky with white petals floating over his eyes.

He then leaned up off the ground and let out a gentle "Whoa…" while smiling gently. He wasn't in the deep dark forest of Konoha anymore. Instead, he found himself sitting in an open field with a beautiful blue sky with white clouds that had white petals soaring all around him and a soft breeze of air suddenly flowed around his body and as he stood up to dust off his pants, that was when he noticed what he was wearing. Instead of his orange jumpsuit, he was wearing a white shirt as well as white pants and white fingerless gloves that had a gold spiral etched into it.

"How am I wearing this?" Naruto asked himself in confusion.

_"Because I choose it out for you…Naruto-kun"_ Naruto froze when the warm and loving voice was heard behind him and once he turned around to face the person, he came to see a beautiful middle aged woman with warm blue eyes, long red hair and a long flowing white gown with a gold trim around the edges of her sleeves and dress that also had a golden spiral on the dress. Naruto tried to speak but found the angel touching his lips as if to quiet him.

"You've grown so much Naruto-kun" She said softly, tears falling from her eyes as she stared at him. Naruto looked at the angel strangely but still couldn't speak. "_I'm sorry we had to meet like this Naruto-kun but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later"_ She spoke to him while she touched his throat and suddenly found himself able to speak. "Who in the hell are you lady and why couldn't I speak and why are you calling me Naruto-kun?!" Naruto asked/yelled at her. Only one person could call him Naruto-kun and sadly, he knew he would never hear that come from her mouth ever again.

That's when he noticed the woman laughing gently which he had to admit, was a very wonderful sound.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked/yelled as she touched his head, calming him down. "It's just funny, you remind me so much of me and yet, so much of your father at the same time" She said gently as Naruto's mind started to work. he reminds her so much of herself and his father? Did that mean she was his...No. That was impossible. This woman couldn't be his mother. His mother had died during the Kyūbi rampage the Hokage told him but at the same time….Something in his heart had told him that he was staring at his birth mother…and that filled him with tears. "Are you my Okaa-san?" Naruto asked her slowly, his voice holding so much confusion and sadness but hope was in it as well.

Without any sudden warning, The woman softly wrapped her arms around the boy with a loving but sad smile on her face as she responded with "I'm Uzumaki Kushina...One of the top shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, And Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, you are my son"

Naruto gently pulled away from her body and slowly touched her cheeks with shaking hands and once he felt her warm skin beneath them, he felt the tears weld up in his eyes before feeling them fall onto his cheeks. He didn't know how or why but his mother was right in front of him and for that one moment, Iruka's death had left his mind as he embraced and cried to his mother's chest while shouting "Okaa-san!"

"I'm here my little Naruto-kun, I'm right here" She consoled him while swaying him side to side, holding his form gently until his tears stopped. "H-How are you here? Ojii-san told me that you died during the Kyūbi attack" Naruto asked after he managed to stop his tears, releasing his hold on her but then he watched as she stepped back to capture his face in between her hands and with a serious but sad tone in her face, she told him "I did Little Naruto-kun" which shocked him completely but then these next few words shocked him even more.

"…and if things don't go well here…You will too"

* * *

K': And that's the second chapter. What will happen between Naruto and Kushina? Find out next time on **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

K': And now it's time for another chapter of **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_** And this chapter will have many explanations as well as a fight scene so it's time to get down to it. Enjoy the show!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"C-Can you run that by me again" That was the first thing that came from the shell shocked boy's mouth as he stared at his mother with wide eyes. Now, out of everything he was expecting to hear, hearing that not only that she was dead but he was dying as well was certainly not one of them. "You are in the middle of life and death Naruto-kun and if you don't pass this test…You will die" She answered him with a serious tone but Naruto merely crossed his arms.

"Ok, Ok…So…Uh…" Kushina let out a wonderful, whisper of a laugh while covering her mouth with her right palm for a moment only to move it away. "When any good being passes on, their souls are bought here to Tamashii Nohara (Soul field). Normally when it comes to your case, you would be transferred to an area like this" When she stretched out her right arm, she lifted up her index finger and remained silent. For a moment, Naruto looked to the horizon, seeing as she was pointing towards it but without warning, the area in front of her body where she was point began to ripple as if tossing a stone into the river.

Shock just wasn't a good enough emotion for Naruto anymore as the area in front of his mother then decided to change with every ripple until he was staring at a plain similar to the one he was standing with the exception of the clear blue sky, it was a pitch black and instead of green grass that was beneath his feet, the ground was rippling lightly which made him realize that it was water, even though the water's reflection showed the multicolored stars that were glowing faintly in the sky.

"Whoa"

"This is the Hansei Kikouki (Reflection Plane)" Kushina murmured to her child, who looked at her with eyes bright with confusion which she smiled at and continued. "This is the place where every soul will visit when they die…To think back on their choices before meeting Shinigami-sama for their final resting place" without any warning, Kushina lowered her hand, closing the hole she had made to the alternate dimension before turning to him to say "The reason you aren't over there is because when an Uzumaki is close to death, they come here to gain another chance"

"But…How?" Naruto asked her, confusion evident in his eyes which caused her to look at the many petals soaring in the gentle breeze before gazing back down at her son and said " The only way you can return to the land of the living is when you activate our clans Dōjutsu" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did he have a clan, he had a bloodline as well. "W-What's it called?" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes shinning with excitment. She felt herself smile as she remembered the way her husband had smiled when she had told him she was pregnant.

"It's called the Kioigan (fighting spirit eye). The name is quite fitting for our clan really" She said as Naruto grinned before waiting for her to continue. "When our village, Uzushiogakure no Sato was just in its infant stages, we quickly gained an enemy that served the god of destruction and death, Jashin. We do not know why the Jashinists wanted to invade our growing village but we soon found that despite our longevity, we began to lose the war. We began to pray to our god, Bishamon for any way to combat these living incarnations of Chaos."

She then let her eyes drift close for a moment and when they opened, her pupil had become onyx and inside of them held the shape of a shuriken but the points were elongated and was also sharp and aggressive looking and where the hole of the shuriken would normally be, there was an electric blue spiral instead. Naruto's eyes had become even wider than before at the look of his clan's Dōjutsu. "And what we had gotten in return was the Kioigan. Because of this dōjutsu, we were able to defeat the Jashinists but at a severe cost for when a Kioigan user dies, their souls pass down to become a spirit that powers the Kioigan and if you over use it too much, that spirit will die and be sent to Hansei Kikouki…Never to reunite with their loved ones."

"You mean…Those stars…?"

Kushina spared her son a sad smile and nodded, which caused Naruto to bow his head but when his mother began to speak again, Naruto raised his head to pay attention. "But that is not all…When a user of the Kioigan passes on, their soul is added to Bishamon's collection, which he will use to shape a new spirit as well as the element the pass user used in their life to become a new spirit for a new Kioigan user"

"What happens to the old spirits when the past user dies?" Kushina didn't need to say anything but the sad look in her eyes made Naruto look down once more. "They go to that lonely place, don't they?" At Kushina's nod, Naruto punched his fist into his palm and shouted "There must be a way to free these spirits from this unfair fate!"

"There is a way but you must fight and beat them in a battle to the death"

"What's the catch to that?" Naruto asked, knowing it couldn't be that easy and he was proven right when Kushina looked towards the sky and replied "When you fight a Kioigan spirit, they are forced to fight at their full strength. If you win, they become truly free of their tragic fate but if you were to lose….Then not only do their souls go to that place, but yours does as well…" Wanting to quickly change the subject, Kushina sat down, causing Naruto to immediately follow her motion.

"Now pay attention Naruto-kun. Do you see the color of my Kioigan?" Naruto nodded. "Well, this mode is called sonic mode. It represents speed and agility and its element is lighting" The blue Shuriken in the middle of her eyes changed from blue to red and the spiral color changed to crimson. "This is berserker mode. It represents strength and power and its elements is Fire, Earth and Magma, A mix of the two" she then closed her eyes and then opened them. Her entire eyes were completely black and the pupil was silver with shuriken now black and the spiral white "And this is reaper mode. It represents stealth. Its elements are Air and darkness" Her eyes then changed back to normal right in front of her son, who was stunned but happy.

"Wow, that was awesome…So, How can I achieve in getting this Dōjutsu?" Naruto asked after coming down from the awe of seeing his mother showing him her Kioigan but then he frowned heavily when he saw how serious she looked.

"If you do this, then you will have no choice but to do it, No matter what it is. Do you understand that?" She asked before she noticed the determained look in his eyes. "Yes" he said before steeling himself for anything because unlike being in the academy, he had a very strong feeling that there wouldn't be another shot if he failed. Plus, he had a strong feeling what it would be if he failed and it involved that dark voice "Alright Okaa-san, what must I do?" Naruto asked as Kushina closed her eyes and when she opened it, her Kioigan was in sonic mode. "In order to obtain the Kioigan, You must fight defeat me"

Naruto looked at his mother in shock. After fourteen longs years withouth his mother, he had just found her but now he has to fight her in order to live? Naruto knew that either way, he loses. Before Naruto could think about his plan of attack, He had to dodge a quick blow from his mother, only to walk right into a kick to the ribs.

Naruto stumbled to the left and managed to lift up his right arm to block her oncoming kick and he quickly countered with his fist, only to hit air. "You're not taking this seriously enough Naru-chan" He heard her voice say before she reappeared, sending a hard kick to his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

_'She's right but I can't take this seriously. How can I fight my own mother? I just got to meet her!'_ Naruto screamed inside his head while his mother disappeared again. Naruto looked around the white area only to Narrowly dodge her fist aiming at her face. Naruto quickly got back on his feet put sliped into a sloppy defensive stance and stared at his mother, his eyes clearly showing how he doesn't want to fight her. "Okaa-san, I can't fight you" He said softly as he stepped out of his defensive stance and sighed.

She closed her eyes as tears fell from them before she spoke "Naruto-Kun, I don't want to fight you either but I want you to live your life, alive. Not be in that dark area until the end of time" Naruto nodded before frowning deeply. He knew he couldn't fight her the way he had fought that basterd Mizuki._ 'That's right! Mizuki is still alive! What am I doing? Iruka-sensei has always been there for me when I needed him...I can't give up now...But still, she is my mother...'_ Naruto thought to himself before he looked at her again only to realize she was gone and then the place he was in started to shimmer and there he found himself standing the middle of the forest.

He looked around as a shocked looked was etched apon his face. "I know I didn't dream that but how did I get back here?" He asked himself before noticing two things, one, Iruka's body was gone and two, a large Shuriken was heading his way. Naruto ducked the large shuriken then looked at the person who threw it and Rage filled his soul as he saw Mizuki standing there with his large Shuriken in his hands.

Mizuki suddenly threw the shuriken only to watch Naruto move to the side and charge at him. Mizuki gave a smile Naruto a smile before running towards him but before they met head on, Mizuki suddenly vanished, leaving Naruto punching the air and confused. Mizuki suddenly appeared and punched Naruto tried to punch Naruto in his stomach but Naruto caught his fist and smirked before delivering a hard punch to Mizuki's face, Sending Mizuki to the ground but Naruto wasn't finished.

He then made three Kage Bushins and whispered in their ears before all four of them gave an evil smirk. Two clones jumped in the air and delivered two rib busting kicks to Mizuki's chest and held his arms down. The third clone threw the real Naruto into the air before he ran over and jumped slightly into the air before elbowing Mizuki in the chest then he moved away and held his legs down. Naruto gave a smirk before making a few seals and saying "Please let this work. Bushin Bakuha!" Suddenly, the three clones glowed until a huge explosion erupted, sending Naruto backwards into the air and crashing hard into the ground.

Naruto sat himself up and when the smoke cleared, Naruto smiled. There was no sign of Mizuki-teme, only a huge crater. But what Naruto didn't know, Mizuki was slowly rising from a shadow from a tree behind him. Naruto was suddenly kicked hard in the back, sending him hovering over the crater and into a tree and then he found himself falling into the crater and landing hard inside the crater.

After a few minutes, Naruto jumped out of the crater with more than fifty of his clones and charged at Mizuki but before they could reach him, a black shadow enveloped the ground and all of the clones fell through it. Naruto's temper was rising as Mizuki motioned for him to "Get over here" But Naruto could not. Naruto then flipped him the "bird" while thinking _'The basterd couldn't do all of this before so how can he now?!' _

Naruto didn't even notice that Mizuki's eyes were pitch black on the exception of his silver pupils and the purple fuuma shuriken in the middle. Without warning, Mizuki ran over the huge gaping shadow on the ground and elbowed Naruto in his face, making Naruto stumble but then he grabbed Naruto's head and began to viciously began to punch Naruto in his face and in his stomach.

Naruto was completely overwhelmed as he took blow after blow on his body until Mizuki grabbed Naruto by his head and slammed it into the ground, making a small crater. Mizuki let go of his head softly, a sad look in his eyes as he reached for his head again but before he could grab it, Naruto 'poofed' into thin air. Mizuki stared in shock before feeling two fists place themselves into his stomach, Mizuki stumbled back as two hands rose from the ground and rooted him down to the ground.

Mizuki then felt two Kunai digging themselves into his shoulders and another two in his stomach. Mizuki then smirked before his skin turned pitch black and fell to the ground as if it was liquid. Naruto growled as he rose from the ground and stood up with the help of his clones._ 'Damn it! He seems to know everything we do before we do it!'_ Naruto thought/yelled as he looked around until his mind shifted. He noticed everytime Mizuki was trapped or during battle, he was always near a shadow.

"That's it!" After summoning ten clones (since the Bushin Bakuha weakened him) he henged them into the trees. _'Now, we play the waiting game'_, Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Mizuki jumped out of the shadows and into the air, only to be stopped by a tree branch. Naruto jumped in the air and delivered a vicious kick to Mizuki's side but Mizuki blocked it only the get hit in the face by Naruto's knee.

Mizuki winced as he felt the knee impact on his face but despite being upside down, He was able to push Naruto away from him before reaching his hand out towards the sky and suddenly, a shadow sprouted from the ground and engulfed Mizuki's hand and sharpened like a blade. Mizuki thern used the shadow to cut the branch that held him, only to be surprised when the entire tree "Poofed" out of existance. Naruto could believe what he had saw. He had watched Mizuki use a shadow to destroy his henged kage bushin. Mizuki landed on the ground gently as smiled at his now scowling opponent but soon he frowned_. _

Mizuki then charged at the Uzumaki but before he reached him, another "tree" swung it's large branch, only to be dispeled by Mizuki's shadow blade. Naruto scowled as he saw Mizuki come closer with his shadow blade, poised and ready to strike him so Naruto blocked only to see Mizuki vanishing into thin air. Naruto felt the hairs on his neck stand up but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt pain on his back. Naruto turned his head only to see a long bloody gash on his back.

Naruto then felt more gashes appear on his body until he was in the air in a black tornado, getting bruised, gashed and weakened. After a few minutes of this pain, Naruto crashed into the ground in pain and tried to get up, only to see two sandels infront of him. Naruto struggled to rise his but when he did, he found the shadow blade inches infront of his face.

"Do you submit?" a voice asked him while the blade stayed still in front of Naruto's face. Naruto for once in his life, wanted to give up but then his mind drifted back onto his now dead sensei, Iruka. '_...I can't give up...Iruka-sensei didn't give up to save me and now he's dead. If he had given up, I would've died…Besides, If I was to fall here, his death would have been for nothing and I can't allow that!'_ Naruto thought before he glared up defiantly at his enemy.

"No...I will never give up...Even if my body turns to dust" Naruto said. "So be it" the voice said before Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his demise. Naruto suddenly felt his strength come back to him and all of his wounds were being healed. After five minutes, Naruto was completely healed. Naruto stood up and looked at Mizuki with a confused look on his face. "Why did you heal me?" Mizuki then smiled before his image shimmered into an image Naruto knew well already.

"Okaa-san?! You were Mizuki?!" She smiled as Naruto began to completely freak out over this development only to stop and look at her. "Why did you change into the basterd?" She grinned before she turned around and looked at the sky. "Since you wouldn't fight me like how I am now, I changed into the person you despise. Real simple really", She answered as Naruto nodded then he asked "How did you know I hated Mizuki?" She grinned and then pointed to her eyes.

"The Kioigan Wisdom mode can read people's mind to some extent" She answered again before he asked "Hold on? Wisdom mode? I thought Sonic, Berserker and Reaper were the only ones. There are more than those?" She nodded her head and explained "Yes, those three are the only ones but there is only one mode that only you can have. Since I was always good at reading people's movements and emotions, The kioigan made Wisdom mode just for me. No other Uzumaki clan member can have it, only I can", She said with a smile before she noticed him frowning. "Well I guess I'll never know", He said with a deep frown on his face. Before she could ask, he continued.

"I couldn't defeat you in this form and I couldn't defeat you as Mizuki. I failed the challenge and now I'm going to go to that…place." He looked down only to hear her laugh hard. Naruto scowled. What was so funny about his soul being stuck in such a depressing place? "I was kidding around Naruto-Kun" She said after her laughter died down.

"You were kidding?! Then what was the point of all of this?!" He yelled at her as she giggled at his red face. Her face then took a serious turn before she said"This entire thing was to see if you would give up. You showed me that you would never give up. Even when you fought someone that is way stronger than you were, you still never gave up and that was the real test which you past." Naruto stared at her for a second before a wide grin envolped his face.

"I passed! I get to live after all!" Naruto yelled as he hugged his mother with fury as she laughed and hugged him back. After a few minutes, Naruto let go of his mom and asked "So what happens now?" She smiled and placed her hands over his eyes and whispered "This will hurt Naruto-Kun so brace yourself" Naruto nodded before he felt an intense pain in his eyes. she removed her hands from over his eyes and stared at him sadly as he rolled around on the ground, screaming in pure pain while holding his eyes.

This lasted for two hours until Naruto was unconscious on the ground. She sat down and put his head in her lap before humming a gently tune, petting his head until the time he awoken. After Naruto awakened one hour later, he was staring at her and noticed that the area around her was completely blurry but she wasn't. She gave him smile before she said "Looks like you've awakened Kioigan: Sonic mode. I'm surprised really. I thought you would have berserker mode."

Naruto stared at her, confused until she held up a mirror which appeared out of nowhere and noticed that his eyes looked like his kaa-san's eyes when her Kioigan was in sonic mode. "So, I got Sonic mode randomly?" Naruto asked before she shook her head "No. It's not that. Kioigan chooses which trait your greater with. Since your faster than most people, the Kioigan you activated was Sonic mode." She explained as best as she could. Naruto nodded then looked around as the area started to shine brighter.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he looked around only to see his mother frowning. He suddenly understood. It was time for him to return to the real world. Naruto suddenly ran and hugged his mother as hard as he could as the place grew brighter. She hugged him back with as much force as she could as she whispered "We'll be together again one day."

Naruto nodded as tears fell from his eyes before he had to watch her slowly walk back away from him, her form glowing brightly until it became an orb then the orb morphed into a flower petal and before he could do anything, all of the flower petals swarmed around him wildly, all of them glowing brightly and before he knew it…His eyes snapped open to the sight of the forest…But as he laid there, staring at the bright moon, he could hear her say...

_"No matter what happens for here on out...I'll always be by your side, my Naruto-kun"_

* * *

K': Well gang, that all for this chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I did. the net chapter will end the traitor arc and begin on the rest of Naruto's life. anyways read and review and pm me if you guys have any questions, ask. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

K': I'm back with another chapter of **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**So let's just cut the bullshit and get to the show!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Naruto slowly rose to his feet with a huge headache and tears falling from his eyes.

He had done it. He was alive and he had the Kioigan but he wasn't sure that he had activated it. _'Was it all just a dream?'_ He thought to himself with a dismayed look on his face. Was it truly all a dream? And if it was a dream then maybe he had a chance to grab the scroll and get out of here before Iruka and Mizuki showed up but as he looked around the area for the scroll, he saw Iruka's deceased body nearby and felt his hopes drop as well but at the same time, they rose as well. "So it wasn't a dream after all…" Naruto told himself but to be honest, he didn't know how he felt about that. Should he be glad that it all wasn't a dream? That he had met his mother and received his dōjutsu or should he be sad that Iruka was still dead and it was entirely his fault…

But then the smell of fresh blood invaded his space and he nearly gagged at it but then he looked down and saw that his orange jacket had a gigantic soaking red spot on his chest and when he touched the spot, it was still very wet. He knew that when he was with his mom, time seemed to pass slowly but here, it was as if five minutes had passed. "T-That means I haven't failed yet! I may have started all of this but I will not allow myself to let the scroll getting taken" And with that, Naruto started to run but then his vision began to swim and without any warning, he blacked out.

* * *

**_?_**

Naruto opened his eyes in confusion but then he let a groan leave his lips. "I have to stop doing this" Naruto hissed out as he continued to stare up at the sky until he then tilted his head. _'The sky isn't supposed to look like that'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the odd sky. The sky above him was a dark blue in the sky were rows of light Think the northern lights) in the sky, its colors changing from light blue to dark blue every second. Naruto stood up and looked around the area he was in and noticed that he saw the sky on the ground.

Naruto then looked under him but only saw himself staring back at him, wearing the same confused look that was on his face. "Where am I?" Naruto asked out loud only to hear his voice echo until it faded away into the distance. Naruto couldn't understand what he was doing there but he needed to get out. He had a chance to try and make things right and being in this place was not helping his chances so Naruto got up on his feet and began to look around until a voice that was not his own said "Hey, If you need to get out, I'll help you out"

Alarmed by the sudden voice, Naruto spun around until a man with short black hair that reached his back, blue eyes that matched Naruto's own, a medium sized scar that went down diagonally his right eye, a black colored Haori that was open so Naruto could see his battle scarred chest and medical wrap that was wrapped along his stomach, and he also wore a midnight blue Hakama with a light blue lighting design at the end near his feet that seemed to come alive whenever the wind blew. Naruto stared at this man and felt an air of aura around him. As if he was someone of royalty like a prince or even a king.

But before Naruto could ponder on it anymore, the man grinned and said "So your my new container, ne? You seem tough enough" he said with an upbeat tone as he looked Naruto up and down before adding "A little on the short side but you'll due." Naruto grinned before he heard that last comment which pissed him off. If there was anything Naruto hated more than anything, it was being called short.

"Short?! Say that to my face!" Naruto shouted before the man bended down so he was face to face with Naruto and said "You...Are...Sho-" before he could finish his sentence, he was punched square in the jaw, sending him high up into the air and crashing down on the mirror like ground. The man leaned up off the ground and looked at Naruto, rubbing his wounded jaw before he grinned. "Impressive! That punch came so fast, I didn't expect it! I can tell you're going to be an exciting to work with!" The man said before he flipped back up to his feet and began to swipe the imaginary dust off of his clothes.

"Work with? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked while he watched the man yawn slightly while digging in his right ear, clearly bored now. The man grinned as he walked towards Naruto and pointed at the blond's eyes, confusing the kid to no end. "I'm your Kioigan's sonic mode, Kiddo. Kassou's is the name and speed is my game" The man now known as Kassou said as Naruto tilted his head in shocked state. This man was his Kioigan's sonic mode? How could that be? "You might be wondering how I could be Sonic mode right?" Kassou asked as he watched the boy nod in response.

"Well, whenever you activate me or any of the spirits, your body will merge with ours. Our mind also will be fused together so even though you'll be in control, it'll be us thinking the same thoughts and feeling the same thing. Were basically one person the moment you activate the Kioigan" Naruto soaked up what Kassou had told him and gave a wry grin.

'Huh…When they say "Fighting spirit" They really mean it" Naruto said with a grin before asking "So...Is there anything else that you can do other than give me speed and agility?"

Kassou gave a huge smile in reply to this and said. "Hold out your right arm and open up your hand" Kassou said while Naruto looked at him before shrugging his arms and doing what he was told then suddenly, Kassou changed into a small blue orb and put himself into Naruto's right hand and changed into a Katana with black metal and a light blue lightning bolt on each side of it.

"Whoa..." Naruto swung the Katana around a few times before holding it with both of his hands. "So you can become a weapon too?" Naruto asked himself only to hear Kassou's voice all around him. "Yeah but the bad part is that you have to be in sonic mode in order to use me as a weapon, we'll still be combined but only difference is that I'm a sword." Kassou explained to the boy while said boy opened his hand and watched the sword glow before it changed back into a small blue orb.

"Then how can you do it now when I haven't activated the Kioigan yet?"

The blue orb floated a few feet from Naruto and changed back into the form of Kassou. "Because you goof, this my dimension" He grinned at the blond boy before continuing on with "That form, while powerful, takes a lot out of both of us so despite your stamina; we won't be able to use it right away. With training, we can minimize the stress factor but until then, try not to use it a lot"

Kassou then looked up at the blue waves of light then back towards the blond, who was grinning which caused him to grin and say "Yeah, this is going to be great. I can just feel it" which caused Naruto's grin to widen. "So, what's your element affinity?" Naruto looked at Kassou when he asked this question and found out he really didn't know. Hell, Naruto didn't even know what that was! Maybe he should've listened to Iruka when he taught them this...

"I have no clue" Naruto told him honestly, making Kassou look at him with a shocked expression before the spirit sighed and told him "Well kid, looks like our time is up" Kassou said as Naruto frowned. Naruto didn't want to leave yet. He needed to know more about his dōjutsu and the spirit that was in front of him. "I want to know more" Naruto said as Kassou grinned at the kid. He could see a lot of himself in him but time was running short. "Sorry Kid but when you come back, I'll tell you more but I suggest you find out what your element affinity is before you do but before that….You have a job to do…Remember?"

Suddenly, Naruto let out a deep growl. He was so caught up in learning a few things about his Kioigan spirit that he had totally forgot about why he had even gotten his spirit in the first place. "It seems like we'll get to test our teamwork after all Kassou" Kassou couldn't but smirk at the boy's words. This was going to be exciting…He just knew it. "Then let's not waste anytime!" Suddenly, Naruto felt the glass like ground starting to break beneath his feet. Getting panicked by this, Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was going on but the glass broke beneath him completely, sending him falling into the void, screaming until his body was soon enveloped by the everlasting darkness but before he was fully enveloped, he heard Kassou say.

"See you on the other side!"

* * *

**_Real world_**

Naruto woke up with a strangled gasp while pushing his body off the ground and onto his feet where he then shook his head. Now that strange thing had to be a dream but he was soon proven wrong once more when a voice in his head suddenly asked _"Partner, you're head on straight?"_ Naruto flinched in surprise at the voice but he realized that it was Kassou and said "So it wasn't a dream…Again" He heard his new partner laughing at this.

_"No way, this isn't a dream luckily but I think it's time for us to team-up to stop them"_ Naruto nodded at this and took a small breath before closing his eyes, saying "I just hope this works Kassou. Kioigan: Sonic mode!" The moment Naruto said these words; he felt a burst of chakra shoot out from his body almost painfully into his eyes and it nearly sent him to his knees from the sudden pain but then it had stopped.

Then, he felt better.

He felt the chakra flowing through and around his body become like a raging storm, his vision was more crisp, more clearer, more sharper but the downside of it was that his vision was a slight tint of blue. "Whoa" The duel voice of Naruto and Kassou murmured before his hand flew over his mouth. Was that his voice? "This…Is pretty strange" He stated after uncovering his mouth with a slow blink of his eyes but then he smirked.

"But it's fucking cool as well!" He exclaimed before narrowing his eyes. He knew that he would need to catch up with Mizuki quickly or else he would miss his only chance to stop him so after sparing a look towards his departed sensei, he told the body "Don't worry sensei…I'll stop Mizuki's plot" Before speeding off into the forest at high speed, needing to catch up with the traitor.

* * *

**_Outside the forest_**

Mizuki smiled arrogantly as he strolled out of the opening in the forest. He had the scroll and killed two people he despised more than anything in his life. Now all he needed to do was to get the scroll to Orochimaru then he would be promoted as a jōnin of Otogakure no Sato but he would also steal a few jutsu from himself. Even if he was captured by Kohona's ANBU, he would be paraded as a hero throughout the village for killing the Kyūbi. He would then "explain" how He caught the demon child killing his sensei in a fit of anger for not promoting him to gennin. Yes that would be a perfect explanation.

Mizuki grinned when he saw the hooded figure waiting for him and for the scroll. Everything he had done, everything he planned to do was coming to him, step by step. "I see you made it", The hooded figure said as Mizuki slowly grabbed the scroll and held it out as he walked closer to the hooded figure. "We had a deal remember?" Mizuki replied when he got close to the hooded figure, who was staring at the scroll. "You were successful. Orochimaru-sensei will be pleased with this"

"It took a lot of work but I managed to get it in the end" The figure looked at the ton of blood on Mizuki's chūnin vest and merely chuckled but didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned his head and uttered a few words before a purple portal appeared behind him, red bolts of lightning streaking across it. "Then let us part from his village before it's we're caught" Mizuki smirked and tossed the scroll up and down in his hand arrogantly with a laugh while saying "How can they catch us when we're one foot away from leaving? Face it, we're home free"

Moments before the scroll fell back into his hand, an orange and yellow blur grabbed the scroll which surprised the two men but then a voice behind them called out "Sorry teme, this scroll belongs to Konohagakure no Sato! "

Mizuki and the hooded man turned their heads in unison and they both saw, To Mizuki's horror, an angry Naruto holding the scroll while his Kioigan was activated. "No. That can't be...I _killed_ you! I. KILLED. YOU!" Mizuki shouted out in pure anger but in surprise as well. He had killed The demon, he was sure of it but if he did kill him, then why was he holding the scroll. The hooded man looked at the boy and let a faint grin form on his face. _'Those eyes...'_ the figure thought before he turned his head towards Mizuki. "Go through the portal quickly. I will follow shortly with the scroll" Mizuki nodded and leapt into the portal and swiftly disappeared, much to Naruto's anger.

"You basterd! Why did you do that?! Naruto asked/shouted as the figure looked at up at the blond haired boy.

"He's Orochimaru-sensei's subordinate….What does it matter to you anyways?" Naruto growled as he sat the scroll down then said "Because he was my kill! Kage bushin no Jutsu!" Fifty Naruto suddenly appeared then Naruto ordered them to attack. The Bushins attacked fiercly and with their Kioigan activated, they were a lot faster but before they even made it to the hooded figure, they were met by crimson and black lighting that reduced them to ashes.

"Try again" The figure murmured with a smirk.

Naruto scowled before he jumped down at the man and aimed a knee right at the figure's head only for his scowl to deepen when he missed. Naruto landed on the ground and began to slopply attack his opponent who dodged his moves flawlessly which frustrated Naruto to no end. Even with the speed of his Kioigan, The figure was swiftly dodging everything he threw at him. The hooded Figure ducked Naruto's right hook and nearly ran into Naruto's left hand but dodged at the last second before spinning around to Naruto's back as if he was dancing and side kicked Naruto in his back, sending the boy flying stomach first into a tree branch.

Naruto fell on the ground and bounced up before he made ten clones and together, the eight of them charged at the figure, only for four of them to be destroyed by crimson and black lightning. Naruto and his remaining clones began to rain down blow after blow at the figure, only for him to dodge every hit once more then with a flash of crimson and black lighting, crimson katana appeared in his hand and without any warning, four of Naruto's clones were dispelled instantly when the sword slashed through their waists in a circle but luckily, Naruto leapt over the figure's crimson Katana and backflipped a few times then landed on one knee after making a few seals and shouting "Bushin Bakuha" The two remaining clones that were near the man glowed brightly before they exploded right in front of The hooded figure.

Naruto panted slightly before he grinned which was quickly wiped off his face, only to chance into a look of pure horror as he saw the hooded figure standing there, as if he wasn't even touched by the explosions. He watched as the figure lifted up his right hand and opened it. Naruto then felt an unknown force throw him into a tree and then before Naruto knew it, The figure appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach. Naruto doubled over in pain before the figure removed his fist from Naruto's stomach, letting the Uzumaki fall off onto the ground, face first.

Naruto opened one of his eyes only to see the figure standing in front of him. "Impressive", The figure said as he then turned around and walked to his portal which was still there. "W-Why won't you kill me?" Naruto asked as he struggled to lift his head to see his victorious opponent, His eyes trying to keep focus on the hooded man before him but his eyes continued to waver.

The hooded man looked down at the beaten newly made shinobi and simply turned chuckled, telling the boy in an ominous but nonchalant manner "Because I see the potential inside of you to become a great challenge in the future" The man then turned around and walked further into the portal he had created but then he paused and twisted his head and asked the blond "Tell me, What is your name?"

"U-Uzumaki…Naruto"

The man stayed silent for a moment before another chuckle left his lips but this one was more darker than the last one and with an oddly smooth and dark voice, the man said "Interesting….You will be seeing me much more in your future Uzumaki Naruto…But seeing as I now know you name…You must know mine. I am simply known as Kuroi… "As Naruto's consciousness began to fade away, The blond boy managed to catch the man's final words just as he everything went black.

_"Grow strong, Uzumaki"_

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier_**

Yamanaka Inoichi was jumping from tree to tree as he they searched for the missing forbidden scroll and Uzumaki Naruto. He along with His two friends/fellow jōnins Akimichi Chōza and Nara Shikaku were looking for Naruto and the forbidden scroll until they heard a huge explosion near the forest. Thinking the same thing as his shadow user friend, the three of them rushed into the forest until they came by Iruka's body.

"Iruka…" Chōza murmured softly while kneeling down next to the body of the fallen shinobi. He plucked the large shuriken from Iruka's neck then moved his hand to the chūnin's face and closed his eyes before saying " …Chōji once told me that Iruka adores the boy and from what he also told me, Naruto feels the same way about Iruka… Naruto may have stolen the scroll but he couldn't have done this…He couldn't have killed Iruka…Not like this…"

"This makes no sense…." Inoichi told them, crossing his arms while his face scrunched up in thought until Shikaku suddenly asked "Chōza, how much does that shuriken weight?" Chōza stared at his friend but shrugged and lifting it up and down before saying "A good thirty pounds"

"It was too much for any child…Bearer of the Kyūbi or not…Inoichi…Can just anyone get a weapon like that?" Inoichi shook his head "no" but he was still a little confused at why his friend was asking these question. "No, only chūnin and over can by shinobi weapons like this shuriken and with one of this size and weight, Naruto would need to be very strong to hold it, let alone throw it"

"…Do any of you think a mere kid can steal a large shuriken like that without tripping any of the alarms?" both Inoichi and Chōza shook their heads at this question but then both of them started to put the pieces together. Shikaku stood up and looked to the sky and told them "…You know, Shikamaru told me that Naruto was the only student to fail the genin exams today…and now he's involved with stealing the scroll and Iruka's dead with a thirty pound shuriken that chūnin and up can carry…You both know what I am implying right?"

"There's something more sinister is at work here" Chōza told them with a cold look on his face. If there was anything he hated more than anything was a traitor to their village. "….We must find Naruto quickly if that's the case. If someone was willing to kill Iruka, they will have no problems killing the prison of the Kyūbi" Inoichi told his comrades with a nod, agreeing with the implication. The three shared a silent prayer until Shikaku suggested that he and Chōza should bring Iruka's body to the morgue. Inoichi agreed and he watched the two take the chunnin's body and disappear through the forest.

Inoichi sighed before he continued on his way until another explosion shook the area. "I must be getting closer" He said before he ran faster through the area until he spotted Naruto on the ground and the hooded figure walking into his portal before closing quickly. Knowing there was no chance for him to catch that figure now, Inoichi instead ran out into the opening and towards the unconscious Naruto and felt his pulse.

Inoichi sighed a sigh of relief, realizing Naruto was only unconscious. He had finished one of his objectives but now he needed to find the forbidden scroll which he soon did when he looked into the tree right behind him. Inoichi grinned and picked up the unconscious boy before walking up the tree and grabbing the scroll. Now Inoichi had another problem. Where was he going to put Naruto while he delivered the scroll back to the Hokage? He could just take Naruto with him but this kid was heavy and he really didn't feel like carrying him all the way there. He then noticed the street he was on and grinned. He knew just the place to take him.

* * *

**_Ten Minutes later_**

_'Maybe I should've taken him to the bar instead'_ Inoichi said with a sigh as he heard his daughter and his wife in the middle of another (at least to him) pointless argument outside of his home. With another sigh, Inoichi braced himself for the barrage of questions he knew he was going to get before knocking on his purple door. He then heard his wife tell Ino to open the door. He then heard more yelling then finally his daughter opened the door only to gasp in shock at the person in his arms.

"Otou-san, what's Naruto doing here?" She asked her father as he carried the unconscious Uzumaki into their home. The Yamanaka home wasn't as huge as the Nara or the Akimichi clan home but Inoichi loved his small home, despite its walls being purple and pink. Inoichi sat Naruto on his longer couch and asked his wife to grab him a few blankets as he sat the large scroll down next to him on the ground. She nodded and hurried off to grab what her husband had asked for as Ino looked on, Confused as ever.

His wife returned a few minutes and handed him two blankets which Inoichi used to cover the sleeping Uzumaki. Inoichi patted Naruto's head and turned around only to meet Ino's glare. "What is he doing here Otou-san?" Ino asked again as her father scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin etched on his face before he replied "Hime, Naruto was injured and I brought him here until he wakes up." Ino looked at Naruto's unconscious form and then back at her father, a frown forming on her face.

"The baka got in trouble doing one of his mindless pranks again, didn't he?" She asked with a sneer towards her unconscious blond counterpart. In reality, Ino thought his 'mindless' pranks were funny and very elaborate for someone who she personally thought was an baka but even the baka didn't deserve whatever the hell happened to him just because of a prank.

"No Hime, it's a lot worse than that but I cannot tell you anything other than that", Inoichi said with a grim look on his face, surprising his daughter greatly. She's never seen that look on her father before and it worried her greatly. "Yukina, please watch over Naruto for me, I must report to the Hokage" Inoichi said as Yukina nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and a "hurry back" before he rushed out of the door. Yukina smiled slightly before she turned her head to Ino and asked her to watch Naruto so she could get dinner started. Ino hated the idea and yelled out her dislike for the idea…only to find herself watching the blond five minutes later, much to her distain.

"Well isn't this just super"

* * *

K': Well gang, another chapter has come and gone as well as the first major change from the original fic to this one. How will things change now that Mizuki is alive? Well….Only one way to find out. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

K': Hey now true believers, I'm K' the burning flame and I'm here to update **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_** And I hope to get many reviews for this now let us begin. Savvy?

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Five_**

"I cannot believe Otou-san decided I was suitable to watch the baka" an annoyed Ino muttered to herself as she sat on the love seat in her living room, currently reading her favorite magazine and went to turn a page until she heard Naruto groaning in pain. Leaning over Naruto, Ino saw that he was sweating profusely which caused her to call her mother, who was currently still cooking, into the living room to see her daughter Ino panicking as she tried to shake Naruto awake to no avail.

"Mom, what's wrong with him?" Ino asked her, worrying for her annoying blond counterpart. Yuki looked at the small teen pain contorted face and felt herself actually worrying as well for the Uzumaki. "I don't know little one but he'll be ok. I assure you" Ino tore her eyes from her mother's face slowly to look towards Naruto's sleeping face and felt herself hoping he was ok. After all, she may have not liked him but she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Just keep watching him Ino-chan and make sure he's ok" Her mother advised her before waltzing back into the kitchen, leaving Ino alone with the sleeping boy once more. After a few minutes passed, Ino leaned her head over his to flip the cloth on the other side again only to hear him groan out again.

"Get better soon, Baka.."

* * *

**_Naruto's Dream_**

_Naruto was running._

_He could feel the dark presence inches behind him, trying to take his orange jacket into its grasp but Naruto was quicker than this threat but as he continued to run, all he could see by his side was Iruka's mangled corpse, the chūnin's dead pale blue eyes narrowed at the fleeing Uzumaki with so much anger, that Naruto was able to feel it's intense heat and which each step he took, Iruka's voice yelled "Murder!", his voice echoing and vibrating down the dark, blood covered alleyway._

_But hearing his sensei calling him a murder repeatedly in that haunting tone had caused him to slow down until he stopped and fell to his knees only to see the larger version of Iruka's head in front of him, cold dead blue eyes gazing at him with the utmost disgust. **"You…You did this to me"** Naruto looked up at his sensei's head and shook his head in terror, shouting "I didn't mean for any of this to happen sensei!" _

**_"But you did"_**_ The head told him, sneering down at the boy's kneeling, hunched over form. **"You stole the Forbidden scroll…You lured me there to take it back…You let Mizuki kill me and you let him escape!"** Naruto looked down at the ground beneath him with blurred eyes due to his unshed tears but that's when he heard it…Slow and ragged breathing hitting the back of his neck. Naruto could feel the dark presence behind him but he when he turned his head around, he slowly raised his head to face the figure and saw two glowing red eyes narrowing themselves at the sight of the blond boy then without warning, the figure grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled the boy from the ground and into the air. _

_Naruto pounded against the figure's forearm with terror but he soon found himself getting weaker until those hard punches became soft, akin to a kitten pawing at a dangling scarf. **"Finish it"** He heard his sensei utter with scorn and with a nod from the figure, Naruto heard a distinctive crack coming from within him then everything instantly went black. _

**_Dream End_**

* * *

It had been ten minutes since then and Ino figured she should do as she said. She sat on the couch where Naruto was laying and watched his face contort in pain and she felt herself caressing his right cheek before she mentally yelled at herself to stop it before she noticed Naruto's face going back into the peaceful state it was in and smiled before grabbing the damp towel and flipping the cloth on the cooler side and laid it back on Naruto's forehead but when she had leaned over his head, she was met with his panicked but confused blue eyes which had captivated the girl.

She had never seen such a fierce blue before in her lifetime, even with her own platinum blue eyes but staring into his eyes made her think of the ocean her father and mother had taken her to when she was younger and felt herself wanting to stare at these endless pools of blue until she heard him ask "Uh...Ino, what are you doing?" Ino forced the oncoming blush down and frowned down at him before raising her head and crossing her arms.

"I was waiting for you to wake up Baka." She said while Naruto leaned himself in an upright position with a frown once Ino had moved out of his way. "Where am I?" Naruto asked her, those same blue eyes gazing at with, shining with confusion in them. Ino stood up and fixed her clothing so she would look neat and presentable then replied sarcastically as possible "Hmm, I don't know Whiskers, my house perhaps"

Naruto stared at her in shock. She hadn't called him "Whiskers" since they were little but he knew that it still annoyed him just as much as it did back then, especially now that he found out he was the holder of the Kyūbi no Kitsune which may be the reason he had said whiskers. "So…How did I get here?" Ino groaned. How idiotic was he? "My dad brought you here because you were hurt" Ino answered before sitting herself down on the chair and crossing her legs, staring at her fellow blond.

"So, what happened to you? Another prank gone wrong or something stupid like that?" Ino asked him but she didn't expect a few tears to escape his eyes. "Naru-" Ino didn't get a chance to finish because Naruto began to cry, his shoulders began to shake as his tears rained down from his eyes onto his cheek. Ino didn't know what to do as she watched her normally annoying acquaintance cry in front of her but she deep inside, she knew it wasn't right so without wasting a moment, she hugged him close while his tears fell onto her shirt.

* * *

**_Hokage's Tower_**

"That's how I found him, Hokage-sama" Inoichi said as the Sandaime's frowned deepened. Inoichi had reported to him that not only did he find Iruka dead and Naruto injured and unconscious but Inoichi saw a man walking through a portal of some kind and that worried him greatly. Anyone who had the power of entering the village with such ease would be a problem in the near future but until then, he had to worry about his surrogate grandson's mental and physical health "Where is Naruto now, Inoichi-san?" The Sandaime asked as he took a puff out of his pipe.

"He is currently resting at my home for the night, Hokage-sama" The Sandaime knew he had to speak to Naruto about everything that had befallen him on this night but until that time, He would let Naruto rest at Inoichi's home. No sense in waking the poor boy yet to give him a rather stressful talk. Not only for Naruto but for himself as well so the Sandaime nodded in acceptance then thanked the jōnin before dismissing him. The old Hokage soon stood up and walked onto his balcony and took a slow, deep breath of the crisp air of the night, enjoying the sight of the many stars that sat around the silvery moon, thinking, '_Tomorrow will be quite bothersome, I can feel it.'_

* * *

**_Konoha - Morning_**

The golden sun had just risen over the village of Kohona and everyone had awakened to greet it except two blond teens who were currently resting on a hideous purple couch. One was sitting back on the the comfy couch while the other laid peacfully on the lap of the girl with a magizine over his face. Two iris-less platinum blue eyes slowly opened as a beam of light hit her face. She shook her head lightly to shake the cobwebs out of her head before she felt a light pressure on her lap.

She looked down slowly and saw what or who was causing the pressure on her lap. She felt her mind slowly warp into a mild confusion. The first thought that had appeared in her mind when she saw the sleeping boy on her lap was to beat him into submission but then her mind reminded her of what had happened the night before and suddenly felt worry wash over her. She could remember every tear that fell form his eyes and it worried her greatly.

What could've happened last night to make him upset. She watched his face shift from comfert to sadness before it fell back to comfort. He then did something that Ino wasn't certainly prepared for. He smiled and snuggled deeper into her lap, a huge blush formed on her face and it got even worse when he pulled his face closer to her stomach and private area. The blush deepened before an angry tick appeared on her head.

* * *

**_Village of Kohona_**

Nara Shikamaru breathed out a "troublesome" as he walked towards the academy along with his good friend Akimichi Choji. They were discussing about the whereabouts of their third friend, Yamanaka Ino until they heared a loud voice scream "PERVERT!" Followed by a resounding "slap" which was so loud, all the birds that were sitting on the tree suddenly flew off the trees in a hurry.

"That answers our question how troublesome" Shikamaru sighed out before he and his friend continued their walk towards the academy. They knew the academy wouldn't be open for another two hours but it was the one place Shikamaru could sleep without fear of his mother waking him up with her frying pan like his poor father.

* * *

**_Yamanaka Household_**

"Ouch! Damnit Ino, What was that for?!" Naruto screamed out as he held his now glowing right cheek as he stared at the still crimson blond who sat on the couch, putting her folded hands over her lap, looking down. "Baka" She whispered before she stared at him fiercely. "You shouldn't have pulled your face closer to that area" Ino continued to look down at her lap, not noticing Naruto's blushing face. "Well you couldn't have told me that instead of slapping me to another galaxy?" Naruto asked but then sighed when he realized that he wouldn't get an answer. A few seconds later, Naruto found himself in front of two mildly amused but angered Yamanakas.

He tried to explain what happened through stuttering and nearly lost his cool until Ino herself helped him, sparing him the parental beat down. After eating some breakfast made by Yuki Yamanaka, Inoichi took Naruto aside while his wife started the dishes.

"Naruto, The Hokage asked me to tell you to meet him at 'that place' he said you would know where" Inoichi said as Naruto nodded. After staying there for another few minutes to make himself as presentable as possible, Naruto gave a bow and thanked the two elder Yamanaka for letting him stay there for the night and taking care of him and asked them with a sincere tone to tell Ino that he was sorry for what he had done but the two laughed at this good naturedly and promised Naruto they would tell their daughter that before bidding him goodbye. Naruto smiled and gave them a bow before bidding them a goodbye also and leaving their home to meet the Hokage, not knowing he had a follower with blond hair and platinum blue eyes.

* * *

**_Hokage Monument _**

The Sandaime sighed softly as he gazed at the blue sky. He found himself always doing this if he was troubled or when he needed to calm down from a very taxing council meeting. He often compared himself to Nara Shikaku and his son Nara Shikamaru. Before he could think on it more, he suddenly felt a familier presence and smiled gently.

"Kohona looks nice today, doesn't it Naruto-kun?" His old but powerful voice said as Naruto smiled and walked until he stood right next to his second precious person in the entire village. "It does Jii-san" Naruto replied as the two gazed out into the village, a gentle wind blowing across the area, giving the effect of peace that the two were currently feeling. "Inoichi-san said you wanted to meet me here. What about Jii-san?" Naruto asked as The Sandaime looked over at the young blone haired boy and nodded his head.

"I wish to talk to you about the events of last night" The Sandaime answered before noticing the pain on Naruto's face. Naruto nodded and precedded to tell Sarutobi everything that had happened (even about his Kioigan and his mother) while the look of sadness was still on his face. Sarutobi clenched his jaw as Naruto wrapped up the story and hugged the boy when he noticed tears falling out of his eyes. Ino felt herself tearing up as well as her mind went over what she had just heard. She wanted to leave but found herself still in the spot she was rooted in and continued to watch the scene.

"It's all my fault! If only I knew what would happen, I would've never stolen the scroll!" Naruto cried as he held on to his 'grandfather', the tears he thought that ran out last night getting on the Hokage's robe, efficiently wetting it. Sadness was evident in the Sandaime face as he consoled the child he loved as if he was his own grandson. He did not want to see who he dubbed as 'the sunshine of Kohona' in tears like this.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka gave his life for you because he cared deeply for you. I know it hurts right now but believe me Naruto, this pain will pass with time" The Sandaime said with his soothing grandfatherly voice which made Naruto's tears slowly stop but Naruto shook his head, saying "I doubt it" Remembering that disturbing dream he had during his time with the Yamanaka family.

"It's not fair..." Naruto complained weakly. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I instead? He had so much to live for…No one would miss me" Naruto asked as he pulled his head from out of the Sandaime's robe and looked at the elder, a look of pure loss in the child eyes which made the Sandaime nearly come to tears himself but he held them in check.

"Naruto. Iruka gave his life because he cared about you much more than his own life. If you would've died, he would be in the same state you are in now, maybe even worse" He said softly as he watched Naruto looked down at the ground, his face still holding the look of pure sadness. "Do you think Iruka-sensei is happy up there for saving me?" Naruto asked while he wiped the remaining tears off of his face.

The Sandaime nodded in response and smiled when he saw that Naruto had a small smile on his face. Then out of the clear blue, Naruto's face suddenly took a serious turn while he looked at the Sandaime, making the older man nervous. "Why didn't you tell me about the Kyūbi being sealed inside of me or about my Dōjutsu or about my Okaa-san? Tell me why Jii-san?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime bit back a sigh as he stared at the clouds in the sky before he answered "Because, It wasn't your time to know yet Naurto." Naruto looked at him with a confused look before the Sandaime continued. "You weren't supposed to find out about the Kyūbi until you were 18 or when you reached the rank of chunnin." Naruto looked at the man everyone called 'The professor" and frowned deeply, a hurt look on his face. He thought his Jii-san could trust him with everything and it hurt Naruto deeply to know that his Jii-san kept stuff he was supposed to know a secret.

Sandaime caught Naruto's look of hurt and sighed gently to himself. "It wasn't because I wanted it to keep it from you Naruto. It's just the opposite, It's just that I was thinking about your safety. Many people where after your mother and your doujutsu and I couldn't risk that Naruto. It's the same with the Kyūbi. Many people wanted to hurt you because they thought you were the Kyūbi and they are wrong Naruto. You aren't the Kyūbi. Just it's container. Do you understand me?" Sandaime asked while Naruto looked down at the ground and asked him

"Do I have a father out there?" If the Sandaime wasn't nervous before, he was now. He couldn't tell Naruto who his father was yet or else he would be subjecting his 'grandson' to more danger. "You have a father Naruto. I wish I could tell you who is is but I cannot." Naruto looked at his elder with anger in his eyes.

"First you keep Kyūbi and my dōjutsu a secret from me and now this?! Why Jii-san?! Do you honestly think I'm going to blab about whom my father is or something?" Naruto asked him, the hurt look on his face returning. "Because you are not ready for it Naruto. You're not ready for all of his enemies you'll have to face. You're not ready for all the questions you will face, knowing you won't get the answers to them." The Sandaime said with fury behind his eyes. before he saw Naruto flinch under his gaze.

His gaze soon softened as he said "When the time comes Naruto, I will tell you everything about him. **Everything**. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and hoped that he would keep his word as his trust in the old man waned a bit. After a few minutes of silence, the Hokage said "Naruto, there is another reason I called you here." Naruto looked up at his face, his eyes still holding distrust in them as he watched his "Grandfather" take something a dark blue bundle of cloth out of his robe and put it in Naruto's hands.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and with a encouraging nod from the elder shinobi, Naruto unraveled it and gasped in shock. "In Iruka's will, He stated that if he somehow died and you were a shinobi of Kohona, he requested to having me personally hand you his headband to remember him by" The Sandaime said while Naruto traced his finger over the metal plate in the middle of the dakr blue cloth.

"But I'm not a shinobi" Naruto said with a frown before he heard the Shinobi next to him chuckle. "For recovering and protecting the forbidden scroll from the traitor, Mizuki, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Herby decree that you, Naruto Uzumaki, are now an official genin of Konohagakure no Sato" The Sandaime said as he looked at new gennin's shocked face. "Y-You mean...I'm a...Shinobi?" Naruto asked, hardly believing the words coming out of his words. The Sandaime's laughter and smile answered for him.

Naruto suddenly jumped in the air and scream as loudly as he could. "I did it Iruka-sensei! " Naruto cheered as into the morning sky as the Sandaime chuckled at the boy's happiness. Ino watched as Naruto cheered and she smiled before her mind wandered back to what he told the Hokage and felt worried _'Naruto couldn't be the Kyūbi...A demon cannot show emotions...Can they?"_ Ino questioned herself before she left the two alone, a million questions in her head. Hopefully her parents could help her sort everything out about this...She hoped they could. She really did.

But little did she know, the Sandaime's eyes had turned to the area she was just standing in.

* * *

K': Well, Ino is quite confused about Naruto being the Kyūbi's container. It doesn't matter because the next chapter is the start of the rest of Naruto's life. Believe it! Well Catch you guys later! Remember to read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

K': And here I am for another chapter. How will things turn out for Ino as well as Naruto now? Find out now in…**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Six_**

Ino walked inside her house with a blank expression on her face. Even after the long walk back, her mind was still on finding out Naruto's secret...Or the Kyūbi's secret? She was just confused. She then walked past the kitchen only to see her mother and father speaking to each other. Ino walked inside of her house and into the living then decided to sit down in between her mother and father and gave a deep, confused sigh.

Her parent's stopped talking and looked at their daughter as if to say "What do you need child?" Ino cleared her throat and told her parents what she heard during Naruto and the Hokage's talk. When she was finished, her mother and father had a look of clear disbelief. After a few moments of silence, Inoichi stood up and kneeled in front of his daughter and asked "How did the Hokage not sense you there?"

Ino shrugged and simply replied "I don't know but I kinda wish he did." Inoichi gave a soft sigh before he looked at her platinum blue eyes and asked "Tell me Ino, do you believe that Naruto is the Kyūbi?" Ino looked into her father's eyes and opened her mouth to give him the answer but closed it again.

Did she think Naruto was a demon? From all the stories she heard about demons, they were depicted as an evil, Moraless, lying, selfish and very ugly group of beings but Naruto was kind, caring, selfless and even though she wouldn't admit this to anyone but she thought he was cute but could it all be a lie? Could Naruto really be one those beings in disguise? "I don't know" Ino said, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

"I…feel so lost…"

Her mother and father locked eyes for a quick second and with a nod from her husband, Yuki walked out of the room, leaving the two shinobi alone. Inoichi stood up from his chair and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen where he took out a kunai and a scroll and sat them upon the table before asking "Ok Ino. What are these items?" Ino roll her eyes with a reply of "It's a sealing scroll and a kunai. What does this have to do with Naruto being a demon or not?"

Inoichi merely smiled.

"It has everything to do with Naruto and whether or not he is a demon." He replied before sealing the kunai into the scroll. "Now Ino, what is this?" Inoichi asked as Ino felt anger slowly build in her blood. "It's a scroll Otou-san. What does this have to do wi-" She didn't get a chance to finish because her father lifted up his right hand as if to tell her to "Shut up and let me continue", making Ino roll her eyes and obey her father but with a small smirk on his face, Ino watched as scroll was suddenly thrown in her face sending her sprawling backwards out of chair and smack dab in the middle of the empty door frame that connected the kitchen and living room together.

Ino shook her head and winced from the pain of the scroll that had hit her forehead then gave her father a harsh glare. "Why did you hit me with the scroll?!" Ino exclaimed in anger while her father looked at her with an 'innocent' look on his face.

"Scroll? I hit you with a kunai, not a scroll. Maybe you should get some glasses sweetheart" Inoichi said before ducking the scroll he had just thrown at his daughter moments ago.

"I don't need glasses Otou-san." She told him with a look of indignation. "Just because the kunai is sealed within a scroll, doesn't mean that the scroll is…a kunai" Ino said before a look of realization formed on her face. Inoichi smiled as he nodded at her, not even bothering to hide the pride he felt at his little girl at how fast she had caught on.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say now, Hime?" Her father asked her gently.

"Naruto is like the scroll and the Kyūbi is like the Kunai. Even though one is sealed inside the other, they aren't the same thing" Ino summarized with a tiny smile, her confusion now gone. Yuki, who had heard the whole thing as she returned to the kitchen smiled and nodded in approval at her daughter realizing the truth. Ino slowly rose to her feet only to suddenly leap up and hug Inoichi while whispering to him "Thank you Otou-san" Inoichi nodded and hugged her back before pulling her away with a serious look on his face.

"I'm glad I could help Ino but there is something else you must know. The truth about Naruto and Kyūbi is an S rank secret. If you tell anyone about this, you could be sentenced to death. Do you understand the seriousness of this secret?" He asked as Ino looked at her father in shock. If she told anyone about Naruto's secret, she would be put to death? She never knew a secret that was punishable by death but apparently, she was learning a lot today.

Ino then swore in her mind and to her father that she would never tell anyone about the true relationship between Naruto and the Kyūbi before smiling at her mother and father before giving each of them a peck on the cheek, telling them "I'm going to go talk to Naruto. I'll be back later." She then ran out of the kitchen and left her house to search for Naruto.

Inoichi then stood up and turned his head to the corner and asked "Was that satisfying enough for you, Hokage-sama?" a light chuckle was heard before the Sandaime stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"It was. Thank you for talking to your daughter about this, Inoichi-san" The old Hokage said as Inoichi thought _'It was either I tell her or it would've meant her death by your hands'_ with a bitter tone. Yuki bowed towards the Hokage and asked "Hokage-sama? Would you really have had to kill her if she told anyone else other than us?"

The Hokage with a frown nodded his head once and walked towards the female Yamanaka and said "What she did today was very treasonous to our village, Yamanaka-san. Had I not been busy with trying to help Naruto-kun, she could've very well have been terminated by my hand but, I am truly glad that wasn't the case."

Yuki hide her gasp of shock as did her husband. Was the Hokage that hell bent to keep Naruto's secret that he would kill a small child? The Hokage nodded his head and bid the two goodbye before he grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself. The two Yamanaka stood in shock before sighing in relief as the Hokage disappeard in a plum of smoke.

* * *

**_Ino_**

Ino began searching everywhere for Naruto. She knew he wasn't ontop of the Hokage Monument because she had check there first, only to see him gone. She was currently at Ichikaru's ramen shop, asking the head ramen chef, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame about if they had seen them.

They told her they haven't seen him at all that day. Ino thanked the two and walked out of Ichikaru's and sighed to herself before heading out to search for him, Not knowing that had she stayed for another ten minutes, Naruto would be entering the ramen shop with a huge smile on his face.

She had searched everywhere imaginable to find the other blond until the sky darkened and shined with millions of stars in the sky. Ino knew she wouldn't find him now so she simply sighed and returned to her home, a dejected look on her face. She ignored her mother and father and went straight to her room, locked the door, changed into her pajamas and laid in the bed, hoping she would be able to talk to him tomorrow at the academy.

_'Naruto…You better be at the academy…Or I swear I'll kick your ass.'_

* * *

**_The Next Day – Shinobi Academy_**

"Where is that baka?" Ino asked her one of her best friends, Nara Shikamaru as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. There's only a few minutes left for class to begin and Naruto hadn't showed up yet. It was honestly pissing her off to extreme levels.

"Which "Baka" Are we referring too?" Shikamaru drawled out slowly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Naruto" Was her response.

"How should I know, I'm not his mother, am I?" Shikamaru asked with a frown on his face before Ino had hit him upside the head for the comment which deepened his frown. Chōji chuckled while he ate his chips at his friend's antics. "Troublesome. Why are you so worried about Naruto anyways? He's a big boy. He can watch after himself" Shikamaru drawled out only to scowl when he was hit again. "I know that but it is something of importance" Ino said before she felt someone watching her.

"You've been looking for Uzumaki-san? Is something wrong" a calm voice asked with a hint of intrest. "Yes Shino, I haven't been able to find him since he stayed over yesterday" Ino covered her mouth, accidently letting that last part slip out. Shikamaru and Chōji looked at her in shock. She felt her face heat up as she heard one of her friends laughing at her.

"Man, Akamaru, Who knew Ino and Naruto were like tha?" Kiba Inuzuka asked as a small puppy 'arfed' in response. Kiba grinned and laughed louder, only to only to be quieted by a glare from Ino. "It's not like that!" Ino yelled as Kiba laughed some more. "He was hurt yesterday night and dad bought him over so he could heal" Ino said before his laughter stopped.

"Naruto was hurt last night? What happened?" Kiba asked as a hint of worry was in his voice. Despite the fights they get into, He and Naruto were friends and he looked after the blond haired kid since they were kids along with Chōji and Shikamaru who had equally worried looks on their faces. Ino sighed and told them that it was Naruto's right to tell them, not hers.

The three looked at her in shock. Ino never kept a secret and when she was told one, she was the one gossiping around the entire town about it but for her to keep what happened to Naruto a secret, it had them scared and worried. Before Shikamaru could ask a question that would've gotten him slapped by the blond yamanaka, The door opened and a man in his mid fifties with long black hair, a long black robe, Pearl like eyes and a weirds green seal on his head walked inside and held the door open.

The kids sighed as they watched a girl walk inside gracefully with midnight blue hair, cold lavender pearl like eyes, black pants, blue sandels, and a open white jacket with a black skin tight shirt on under it. She looked over at the man holding the door and said "You're dismissed Ko-San"

The man gave a deep bow before whispering "Yes, Hinata-sama," and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Hinata sat down at her seat, refusing to look at anyone except the blackoard. "Hey Hinata, why are you so late today?" Kiba asked, trying to strike up a conversation only to recieve silence in return. "So, where have ya been? it's been so long since we hung out with each other" Kiba said.

Still silence.

Ino shook her head as she watched Kiba continue to try and fail to get the Hyūga to talk. Finally when Kiba was about to open his mouth, a cold voice calmly said "Please refrain from speaking to me Inuzuka-san or I will be forced to incapacitate you." Kiba then backed away and sat in between Ino and Shikamaru, knowing all to well that Hinata will back up what she said.

After a few minutes, much to Ino's delight, Uchiha Sasuke walked into the room and much to Ino's dispair, Her ex-best friend Haruno Sakura was behind him step by step, pestering him for a date only to recieve silence in return. Ino felt a smile wash over her face as she watched her crush sit down a level below them.

Thinking quickly, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear that she had missed him, making Sakura angry in the process. The three boys sighed helplessly as a fight blew out over the last Uchiha and they sat on the sidelines and watched as screaming match grew louder until a fight broke out.

The fight grew so large that Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji and to their unified surprise and relief, Shino, had to pull the two girls apart. Shikamaru and Chōji held Ino back while Kiba and Shino held Sakura back. When the two calmed down, they sat beside Sasuke, putting him in between the two girls pining for his affection.

After waiting thirty more minutes, Naruto finally walked into the room with a sad smile on his face. He was glad class hadn't started yet because he really needed the rest after staying up all night, still upset after everyhting he had been through.

After waiting thirty more minutes, Naruto finally walked into the room with a sad smile on his face. He was glad class hadn't started yet because he really needed the rest after staying up all night, still troubled about The Sandaime's lack of trust. Kiba grinned, noticing Naruto's hiate-ite on tied around his arm and decided to tease his blond haired friend. "Hey, aren't real shinobi supposed to be in here?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked up at him.

With fire in his eyes, Naruto shouted back at him"Don't you have glasses, Dog breath? The Hokage himself gave me this" Naruto said as he pointed at his hiate-itewith a smile on his face.

"Troublesome. He's just kidding around Naruto" Shikamaru said while he looked at Kiba with a gaze that said _"Just shut up and leave it alone". _Kiba rolled his eyes and frowned at the Lazy Shinobi and said "I'm just having fun with him Shikamaru, he knows i'm kidding around" Kiba said with smile before walking down and meeting Naruto with a high five.

"Ino said you were hurt last night, you feeling better?" Kiba asked with a hint of concern in is eyes. Naruto nodded and patted Kiba's shoulder as he thought _'Maybe I should speak Ino later on.'_ Kiba smirked and shrugged his head at Ino's direction with a grin. Naruto tilted his head to the side only to see Ino glaring at Sakura while cultching Sasuke's left arm.

Naruto then heared Kiba talking to him while he stared at Ino. "She's been waiting for you all morning. Well before Sasuke waltzed into the room like he owned the place." Kiba finished speaking before punching Naruto softly in the arm. Naruto without even thinking, punched Kiba back with the same force Kiba had punched him with.

While the two began to clown around, Naruto felt someone staring at him while his back was turned and immediately turned around, Only to see Hinata just staring at the blackboard. Naruto told Kiba told pause on their rough housing for now so he could speak try and talk to Hinata. Kiba warned Naruto that she seemed in to be angry which was normal for her but lately, she's been in a mood that was uncharted.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Hinata and gave her a foxy smile. "Hey Hinata-chan, What's up?" Naruto asked cheerfully only for silence in return.

Naruto frownd before placing another smile on his face and began a one sided conversation with her and just like Kiba, he was met with silence until after ten minutes of talking, Hinata stared coldly at Naruto and repeated what she had told Kiba earlier on and for emphasis, she activated her Byakugan to add more menacing features to her threat.

Naruto just stared back at her defiantly, a smile playing on his face. Hinata suddenly stood up and walked away from Naruto and sat at another desk, deactivating her Byakugan. Naruto sighed while looking at the Hyūga with a sad look in his eyes.

She used so sweet and caring but every since last year, she had changed over night. She went from kind, caring and sweet to cold, heartless and dark just like his sworn rival, Uchiha Sasuke. It was jarring to everyone but especially to Naruto, who was her best friend. Naruto had even grown a faint crush on her but now she acted as if she couldn't stand breathing the same air as him and it hurt him so much.

Naruto gazed at the cold hearted Hinata once more and slowly turned around, only to bump into the mad face of Yamanaka Ino. "Do you know I looked for you all over town yesterday?!" Ino yelled as she poked Naruto hard in the chest, making him squirm slightly.

Naruto had no clue Ino had been looking for him since yesterday and honsetly, he didn't know why. He poked her right shoulder before saying "Why didn't you just check Ichikaru's? I was there all day." Ino scowled and poked him roughly this time shouting "I did check there and you weren't there!" Naruto frowned and said "Look, I'm here now so what do you want?" Naruto asked while noticing Ino's face getting redder with anger.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Uzumaki Naruto! I should be trying to make Sasuke-kun mine but i'm here trying to talk to you." Ino said before her angry tone was replaced by a softer tone which was rare for her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Look, can I talk to you after our teams are formated?" Ino asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Naruto was rather hesitant to say yes since he thought he was going to get a beating after what had happened yesterday morning but one look into her eyes had him saying "Ok."

Ino gave Naruto a small smile and thanked him before turning around just to see Sakura hugging Sasuke. "Back off forehead! He's mine!" Ino shouted before marching over and pulled her off of Sasuke.

Thankfully, before another fight began, Another one of their sensei's named Aoi Yukimaru walked inside the room and quickly broke the girls apart and sent them into opposite sides of the room. "Hey Aoi-sensei, where's Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei?" Kiba shouted/asked, not noticing Naruto and Ino flinch.

"I regret to inform you that Iruka-san and Mizuki-san are no longer here with us" Aoi announced to the class with a sad smile while most of the kids in the room (except Ino and Naruto) looked at him in confusion.

"Did they have a mission or something?" Chōji asked while munching on his chips. Iruka-san was killed two nights ago…And Mizuki departed from this village" Aoi said as he watched the entire classes face turn into confusion and sadness (except Sasuke, Hinata and Shino. Hinata and Shino were stoic and Sasuke had a scowl on his face).

"How did it happen?" Shino's calm voice rang out as he stared at Aoi under his glasses. "I'm sorry Shino-san but I cannot tell you." Shino as well as Hinata and Shikamaru noticed that his eyes flashed hatefully at Naruto before going back into it's calm, impassive look. "Now, the funeral for the two will be held next Saturday at 12:30 in the afternoon. Any questions?" The children stayed quiet and Aoi took that as a 'no' and continued.

"Now, Let us begin with everyone's new team formation. Team one will be-" Aoi continued to name each of the teams until it came to team seven "Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Darc Sanada. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura raisedd her arms in victory while Ino growled in anger.

Why did Sakura get to have Sasuke on her team? Its just not fair. "The members of Team eight will be Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai." Kiba slammed his head on his desk hard. Of all the rotten luck he had. He didn't mind being on a team with his best friend Shino but being stuck with the Icy Hyūga wasn't his idea of fun but now he had to team with her? How crappy was this?

Aoi stared at Kiba and bit back a chuckle before announcing "Since team nine is still active, we will skip to team ten. Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji and your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" Ino knew someone was out to get her at that moment. Not only did her rival for Sasuke's love, Haruno Sakura get him on her team, she was stuck with Chōji and Shikamaru.

They may be her best friends and 'brothers' but being on there team will be nothing but troublesome as Shikamaru will looked around and noticed Aoi didn't call his name and felt a littlw worried "Hey! What about me?! I didn't get a team" Naruto shouted as Aoi looked at him with his hate filled eyes before covering it up. "That's right Uzumaki-san. Due to your...unique circumstanses, The Hokage asked you to meet him in his office right after we wrap up for the day. Understand?" Naruto nodded, content with his answer.

After the teams were announced, Aoi began to wrap up everything Iruka had taught them and by the time he was done, it was already noon. "Well class, that's all. Wait in this area until your senseis arrives to pick you up" Aoi said before briskly leaving the room, leaving the newly instated gennins along. "Sheesh, that guy is nothing like Iruka. If Iruka was here, he would've been a lot nicer to us" Kiba said with a frown as Shino nodded in agreement.

Since Aoi left, everyone except Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Ino were talking about Iruka's death. Feeling uncomfortable, Naruto told his friends "Well, catch you guys later" before leaving the room, deciding to go to the Hokage's tower to meet his new sensei. Seeing this, Ino told her team that she would be right back and followed Naruto out of the room. Hinata excused herself as well and left after the blond girl, just needing to leave the room.

* * *

**_Naruto/Ino_**

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" Ino shouted as she watched the orange wearing blond walking down the long road from the academy towards town square. Naruto turned around and waited for Ino to catch up to him. Ino stopped in front of the blond and hunched her upper body over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. After catching her breath, Ino stood face to face with the whiskered blond and began to speak before she looked around to make sure they were alone, which they were.

"Ok, Naruto. I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. I followed you yesterday after you left my house" Ino said before looking down at the ground before saying in a whisper "I know about the Kyūbi." Naruto looked at Ino in shock and backed away from her. Ino saw panic in his eyes as he began to retreat away from her.

"Naruto, please don't run away." Ino said, the tone in her voice close to begging. Naruto stared at the blond haired girl and despite his "fight or flight" meter was stuck on "flight", He decided to stay and hear her out. Ino smiled and thanked him for staying before explaning everything to Naruto. From her thoughts to about Naruto being the demon to her father's unique explanation and her realization. By then end of it, Ino was out of breath and Naruto just stared at her before asking in a small, soft voice Ino had never heard before.

"So...You don't think I'm the Kyūbi?" Ino shook her head and before she could confirm her answer, Naruto engulfed her in a hug, sweeping her off her feet, repeating the words "Thank you" over and over again. Ino felt her cheeks heat up as Naruto continued to hug her, not knowing that two lavender pearl-like eyes were staring at the two embracing, envy shining inside of them.

Naruto sat her down on the ground and smiled at her. The sadness he had felt before was gone and in its place was happiness. At the moment, he knew he wasn't alone anymore. Ino smiled back before hearing someone call her name. Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru and Chōji along with a man signalling her to come here.

"looks like my sensei showed up alread" Ino said as she turned her attention back at Naruto. "I guess I should get going. I'll catch you later, ok?" Ino asked as Naruto nodded, his smile never faultering.

"Yeah. Tell Shikamaru and Chōji I said bye to them too" Naruto whispered while giving Ino one last hug. Ino nodded and returned the hug then ran off to meet with her new team. Naruto watched the girl running towards her teammates and nodded before realizing he was late to go see the Old man. Naruto began to run to make it to the tower in time, still not noticing the eyes that stared at his retreating figure, now narrowed from anger and sadness.

* * *

**_Hokage's Tower_**

Naruto walked inside the tower with a huge smile on his face. Despite their rocky friendship, Ino sure as hell became a close friend after this day. The same way Hinata had been a year back. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts before talking to the secretary who was kind enought to let him inside the Hokage's office. When Naruto walked inside the office, he noticed the Hokage talking with two people.

One of the people had on a long tan trench coat and to Naruto's surprised and blushing face, she wore a see through metal mesh shirt, and metal mesh short shorts but thankfully she wore a tan skirt to cover the top half of her waist, blocking certain areas of her body. Naruto then turned to the other person standing next to her.

He was a sickly looking man who was dressed in more traditional Shinobi attire (meaning black suit and green flak jacket and green shinobi sandals), a weird kind of headband that covered the entire top of his head but had the Hiate-ite in the middle of it. "Ah, There you are Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would get here" The elder Hokage's voice rang out in a grandfatherly manner, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "You wanted me Ojii-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly while looking at him, still on guard. The Sandaime noticed this and sighed, knowing why Naruto did this.

Instead, he lifted up both of his hands and moved his hand ito the left in the woman's direction. "Yes I did. I have two reasons for calling you here. First, I would like to introduce you to Mitarashi Anko," Anko nodded at the kid, a cold expression on her face. The Hokage then moved his right hand and moved it closer to the man.

"And Gekko Hayate." The man began to cough visciously, making Naruto worry about the man's health. "These two will both be your sensei from this day forward" Naruto stared at the man in shock. He had two teachers now? He wondered why but then he quickly answered. "From what all the ANBU told me about you Naruto-kun, You're very stealthy and fast on your feet. Anko is one of the best stealth expert i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She will be helping your stealth and speed."

Not one expression passed through Anko's face as she gazed at the blond boy "And since you one of your Kioigan modes use a katana, I've asked Hayate to train you. He is one of the best swordsman in all of Hi no Kuni. He will be helping you with your speed as well and how to effectively use your bloodline's Katana." Hayate began coughing again before being able to wheeze out "It'll be a pleasure to teach you." Naruto smiled at the coughing man and then asked if he was alright.

The man nodded and before standing at attention. "Can you two wait outside for a moment? Naruto will join you two out there when we are done" The Hokage said before the two Tokubetsu jounin while keeping his gaze on Naruto. The two nodded and walked out the room. Well, Hayate walked out the room, Anko just sauntered sexily out the room. Naruto watched Anko walk out the room with a blush on his face.

He would now nor ever know why she dressed the way she did. "There is another reason I called you here today. I've decided to give you something that was originally your mothers." The Sandaime said before seeing Naruto stare at him in shock. Something that was his mothers? He wondered what it was. The Sandaime stood up out of his chair and walked slowly towards a picture of the Shodaime and Nidaime standing together and removed it.

"Your mother asked me to give this to you once your dōjutsu activated" He said while he unlocked the safe and took something out of it. He turned around and walked towards Naruto with a large blue blanket in his hands. He asked Naruto to remove the blanket. Naruto complied and in gasped in surprised. In the Sandaime's arms were two Kodachis with an orange spiral at the hilt. Naruto picked up on of the Kodachis and marveled at how light it was. He then ran his finger up the blade lightly before putting it back in its sheath.

"Wow…This is amazing" Naruto said as he grabbed the other Kodachi and wondered how he was going to carry them until the Hokage handed him a sling with two sheaths on it. Naruto looked at him in confusion. The Hokage strapped the sling on Naruto's chest and slide the Kodachis in their sheaths on Naruto's back. "Thanks Ojii-san for giving me this" Naruto said he felt his trust in the hold Hokage grow slightly. "You are very welcome Naruto." The Sandaime said with a gently smile on his face.

Naruto then walked out of the office to meet with his two senseis, leaving the Hokage alone. When he thought the cost was clear, The Hokage took out a folder and laid it on his desk. He opened the folder and sighed sadly when he saw a picture of a blue eyed, blond haired man smiling, his arm hung around a female with blue eyes and red hair.

He then looked lower at the picture and saw a red haired little girl with blue eyes, smiling along with the other two people in the picture. He looked at the picture and frowned deeply. He knew he had lost a alot of blond boy's trust when he didn't tell him about his mother, father and doujutsu but for sure that Naruto would hate him if he found out that he had a sister. The Sandaime put the picture back in the folder and began to read the contents inside of it, hoping that Naruto would forgive him for keeping this secret.

* * *

K': And that's all for this chapter. What will happen next? Find out next time on…**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

Rain: Not yet Ken, Attention everyone, I have a poll on my page for those that have been with me since I took over. Check it out ok?


	7. Chapter 7

K': Hey guys. Most of you expressed confusion over the poll that's on Rain's page. Well, (on the exception of **_Naruto: Unchained memories_**), you guys can read the stories that's on the polls and why not leave a review for them too. Now, It's time for a little genin exam test. What's going to happen during this wild test? Find out next on…**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_**

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"Ugh…Where am I?" a groggy Naruto asked himself as he forced his body off of the bumpy ground beneath him before his eyes gazed upon the area around him. All he remembered was walking out of the Hokage's office, ecstatic about his mother's weapons before a sharp pain was felt in his neck and moments later, he blacked out only to wake up in this….Strange forest. With a grunt, Naruto stood upon his two feet and looked around. This forest was nothing like the forest he had fought Mizuki in. It looked a lot more...Mysterious but very dangerous.

The entire feeling that was coursing through his veins was that he shouldn't ever be in this forest alone…

"Hey Gekko, He's finally awake." A cheerful voice shouted out as Naruto looked all around only to see that Mitarashi woman and his other sensei, Gekko Hayate. "I'm Kinda surprised really. No one wakes up that fast after getting hit by him paralysis Jutsu. But being the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi no Kitsune must have some perks" Anko finished while staring at the genin, an odd glint in her eyes, making Naruto take a step back nervously which caused Anko to laugh darkly.

"Oh yeah, we know about that little beastie hidden within ya kiddo so relax and listen up! This is the setting of your test to see if you can qualify to become a genin" Anko said while Naruto looked at her with suspision in his eyes.

What in the hell was she talking about? He was already a genin. "What are you talking about you insane, kidnapping woman?! The Hokage already made me a genin!" Naruto shouted out at the woman who began to laugh. "I like you kid, a lot of spunk but it'll take more than that to hurt my little 'ol feelings" Anko said before turning serious. "Kid, the academy was to see if you had enough skill to become a genin, this test is to see if you truly earned it or was it really luck that got you through." Anko sighed out before giving the boy a piercing glare, mentally thinking _'Or by Iruka's blood'_

"This test has a sixty-six percent fail rate. There may be a lot of genin this year but only it's very likely that all those kids will be returning to the place they just left." Hayate continued on for her after his coughing fit ended. Naruto suddenly felt his stomach drop as he got what Hayate was saying. If he failed this test, he would return to the academy. He lost the closest thing he saw as a father trying to become a genin and now that he became one, he couldn't fail now after he lost so damn much. Naruto scowled deeply at that thought and touched his Hiate-ite, before staring fiercly at his two senseis.

"Iruka-sensei died because I wanted more than anything to become a genin…" Naruto missed the quick look of pain on Anko's face. "And now that I am one, I don't care what sick test you guys put me through. I will pass it, no matter what the cost! Not just for my sake, but for Iruka-sensei's as well!" Naruto yelled in declaration before pointing at his two teachers. Hayate smirked at his fellow Jōnin then at the kid before coughing slightly.

"Good, Naruto. Let's hope you can keep your word." Anko said before closing her eyes, thinking _'You shouldn't even say his name, murderer!'_

"This is the forest of death. There are things in here that will try to kill you. They may be small like a bee or as large as a tiger, maybe even larger. I've also placed different traps inside the entire forest to make things more fun. it varies from poison to explosives. You have seven days to come out the forest alive and with this" Anko then pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Hayate. Hayate took the scroll and said to Naruto

"I will come in one of the seven days carrying this scroll. I will tell you more once we meet up, Understood?" Hayate asked before coughing again. Naruto nodded and with that, Hayate formed a few seals and disappeared, leaving leaves falling to the ground, leaving the two alone. "Your time begins now and Gaki? " Anko threw a watch at Naruto who caught it and looked at the watch. "Don't slip up or it'll cost you" Anko finished before setting her other watch then making the same seals as Hayate did, she gave him a wink and disappeard as well.

"This is going to be torture" Naruto told himself with a sigh as decided once Anko left to begin setting out. He only had seven days to do pass this test and Hayate's test as well so he had to get a head start. He started to run as fast as he could only to step on a trip wire. When the trip wire was pulled, two huge, spiked logs began to swing down towards the genin at a fast pace.

Naruto saw the large logs and quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the logs only to nearly fall into a pit filled with poisonous snakes. Naruto stood up and jumped over the pit, nearly falling inside of it but he maneged to get himself up on the grounf and seconds after he did, the two logs collided where he was standing a few moments earlier.

"That crazy bitch." Naruto frowned as he said this. She did warn him of all these traps but he figured they were all on the ground so that means that he would have to travel by treetop. Naruto climbed up the tree and when he reached the top, he only gasped in shock then glared in anger.

All along the tree branches were shurikens embedded in them and if that wasn't enough, he saw some odd but faint purple stuff on it which he knew had to be some type of poison. Why did he think that was poison on those embedded Shuriken? Because he did not put it past that crazy bitch. Naruto climbed back down towards the ground and when he landed, he landed on another trip wire.

Naruto then knew he as he dodged multiple man made spears that shot from under the tree's branches that he had a long week ahead of him.

* * *

**_Day Two_**

Naruto sprang up from the river and shouted with joy. After hours of trying and trying with no avail, he had finally caught not one, but two trouts in the river in the forest. he made his way back onto land and grabbed a meduim stick and impaled the two trouts with it then put it over a burning tree that was caught in one of Anko's explosive traps.

He at there and waited for his fish to finish cook, turning it around every few minutes. Naruto had made a lot of progress since he began a day ago. He managed to avoid being burned, skewered, drowned and poisoned and at one opint, one of those traps Anko had set out really was going to do all those things to him had he not made it out.

He once read "followed the straight and narrow path" Despite it not understanding or reading the rest of it, he decided to keep going straight because it'll lead him out of this damned place. Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a twig snapping in a bush near his orange jacket. Naruto turned around and pulled out one of his Kodachis from off of his back and slowly walked to the bush only to laugh when a small bunny rabbit popped out of the bush. What Naruto had failed to notice was the giant fox coming his way and when he did notice, it was already too late.

The fox lunged at the blond and luckly, Naruto was able to block it with his Kodachi but in the process of blocking it, he fell to the ground while trying to keep the raging fox from trying to maul him. Naruto and the fox growled at each other before Naruto placed both of his feet on the fox's stomach and used all of his strength to push it off of him.

The fox flew back and landed on it's side before getting back up, baring its fangs at Naruto who was at that point looking down at his black shirt and frowned when he noticed the fox had clawed through it. Luckly, the wound the fox gave Naruto was already healing to his surprise but the pain remained for a long time before fading away, telling him that he could heal quickly but the pain from the wound would linger on. "Well, that was a good hit…But I'm not finished just yet."

Naruto told the fox with a grin as he and the fox circled each other. Naruto pulled out his other kodachi and twirled them both once while the fox bared its fangs once more before they lunged at each other. The fight between the human and animal was fierce with Naruto taking multiple deep scratches to his side, shoulder and his inner left thigh but while he could heal, the fox could not which was slowing down the animal's speed.

After keeping up the intense duel for ten minutes, the wounded fox decided in a last ditch effort to tackle Naruto but slide under its lunging form and turned around and stabbed his weapon forward, stabbing the fox straight through its head, instantly ending the battle. Pulling out his weapon, Naruto fell to his knees victoriously, dropping his kodachis to the ground only to fall forwards to pant heavily but as he did this, his eyes caught something moving out of the bush to his far left.

It was a small kit.

Slowly, Naruto's gazed back at the dead fox in front of him then back at the kit and thought _'Was this its mother?'_ the small kit walked to the fox and nudged it with it's head softly then it got on its two hind legs and touched it with its paws and yipped softly before falling back to the ground. Naruto felt sick to his stomach.

He had taken this small kit's parent with his bare hands and to make it worse, it could've been here to feed its little one which would have made sense, seeing that Naruto was making some fish and from the looks of it, the kit was in the area where that bunny had popped out, meaning the fox was trying to defend its child from him which caused Naruto to feel anger at himself. Because of him, the kit would be all along in this world like he was now...All because of him.

In this one moment, he had become the traitor Mizuki and it made him furious

Naruto kneeled in front of the small Kit who had stopped laid down next to the dead fox and tried to pet it before pulling his hand back with light scratch marks on it. "I guess I deserved that, huh?" Naruto asked the animal softly while he waved his right hand, knowing it was already healing.

For some mysterious reason, Naruto felt the young Kit's feelings and it felt sad, angry and scared. Angry how this human had killed its mother, sad that its mother was dead and scared about being alone in this dangerous place. Naruto continued to look at the young kit with sad eyes before he spoke. "I'm sorry for what I did to your mother, little one. I cannot lie nor make an excuse. I killed her and you deserve your vengence but that doesn't mean you have to be alone." The kit looked at him, the feeling of confusion coming washing over Naruto.

"I'll take care of you to atone for what I have done to you and your mother" Naruto spoke before feeling the feelings of fear and nervousness washed over him. "When you are bigger, you can gladly take revenge on me for what I have done but until then, I will not let anything bad happen to you. I promise this on my life" Naruto said with sincerity shining in his voice as the Kit tilted his head before Naruto felt the feeling of slight acceptance come over him.

Naruto gave the kit a small smile before beginning to make its mother a grave which took a few hours but when he finished, he put a large piece of wood over the top of the grave and etched the words "Fox" Upon it, promising the kittling that they will come here again to honor the fox. The kit yipped in approval before being picked up by Naruto and beginning their long treck out of the forest...

The fish long forgotten.

* * *

**_Day Six_**

Naruto and his new partner spent pretty much the whole fourth and fifth day escaping traps and making their way out of the evil forest Naruto now dubbed it. He looked like he was in a battle with the Kyūbi and lost. His black shirt was long gone, leaving his slightly scarred chest bare, his hiate-ite had multiple ribs and tears in it, he was missing his blue sandels, the left leg of his orange pants were ripped up from the knee down while his right pants leg had multiple rips and tears in it.

His jacket was wrapped around his waist in order to keep the small Kit in it and his kodachi were still strapped on his back. Naruto growled to himself as he walked out in a random opening at a slow pace, checking the area over for any trip wire or anything. After a few minutes of checking, Naruto removed the small kit from out of his jacket and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

He hadn't had a wink of sleep in two days now and it was taking its toll. The Kit yelped and stood up on it's hind legs and laid its paws on Naruto head. Naruto could feel the feeling of fear coming off of the Kit but was just too tired to comfort it...Until it bit Naruto's ear. Naruto leaned up and held his ear, a tear in his eyes, "Jeez Iru, that really hurt!" Naruto yelled while he gave the kit he know called Iruka or Iru for short a look of pain.

The Kit didn't have a name and Naruto felt that it Iruka would be a perfect name for him, in honor of his departed sensei and luckily for him, the kit liked it just as much as he did.

Naruto felt Iru becoming sad and quickly tried to cheer the small kit up by petting the little one softly and smiled when he felt the warmth of comfort flow over the fox but then, he heard a noise in the trees. Naruto instructed Iru to wait in the bushes while he pulled out his Kodachis.

"Jeez Naruto, don't you look like hell" a voice wheezed out as Naruto turned around to see one of his new sensei's Gekko Hayate standing there before begining to hack and cough loudly, making Naruto start to gag lightly. "You should know why I'm here?" Hayate sqeezed out through his coughing as he pulled out his blade and the scroll as well.

Naruto watched as he placed the scroll on his belt and said "So my goal is to take the scroll from you right?" Naruto asked, just to go over the requirements to passing Hayate's test. Hayate shook his head before pointing his sword at Naruto, coughing slightly.

"Your goal is too not only take this scroll from me but to draw blood from me as well, by any means necessary. If you can do those two things, you pass but if I draw blood from you and you have the scroll, you will fail. If you drew blood from me but you didn'take the scroll, you fail and I don't need to say what happens if you don't take the scroll or draw blood. Do you understand those terms?" Hayate asked before Naruto nodded without a second thought.

Hayate then took out a timer and set it too sixty minutes. "You have one hour to do both of these things, understood?" Hayate asked again before Naruto nodded again. He just hoped Iru didn't come out of those bushes until after all of this is over. Hayate jumped and landed soundlessly on the ground before stepping into a kenjutsu stance. Naruto smirked as he twirled his kodachis once while he circled his sensei, thinking that this would be easy. All he had to do was strike when his sensei began to cough. Naruto had the plan all worked out until his sensei put his katana down and popped a pill in his mouth.

"What is that Sensei?" Naruto asked before Hayate suddenly began to hack violently. The Shinobi fell on his knees and began to cough more violently before looking up at Naruto. "I-I'll be fine Naruto, This is just to make sure my coughing doesn't get in the way of this test." Hayate rasped out before continuing to cough. Naruto suddenly felt nervous as Hayate's coughing and hacking began to slowly when Hayate stood up, everything about Him changed.

No longer did he have those bags under his eyes or did he no longer cough. His eyes were like a viper ready to strike without second thought. Naruto suddenly knew this was going to be alot harder than he expected.

Naruto thought he would be able to catch him while he was coughing but now that Hayate took that pill, he looked stronger than ever. Naruto had to decided what he should go for first. Blood or the scroll? Naruto figured that making his Sensei draw blood would be easier than capturing the scroll so he decided to go after the hardest thing first. But before he could spring into action, Hayate spoke.

"Before we start, I must tell you something" Hayate said before Naruto stared at him, ready to attack at any second. "I will not hold back Naruto so come at me with the intent to kill" Hayate finished, his voice clearer since taking that pill. Naruto nodded before charging at the man, throwing one of his kodachis at him before jumping in the air and slashed him at a downward angle. Hayate deflected the kodachi and side stepped Naruto's attack and aimed a kick at the back of his head, only for Naruto to duck under it and attempt to sweep the Jōnin off of his feet.

Hayate backflipped to avoid the attempted sweep and continued to backflip away before landing on his feet, skidding slightly to a stop as he threw three kunai at a rapid pace towards the blond who created a Kage bushin who he pulled in front of him to take the hit. The clone dispersed in a plum of smoke and Naruto saw his chance. Naruto made three kage bushins and henged them into three kunais and ran from behind the dispersed clone's smoke and threw them while he ran towards Hayate, purposely missing his Sensei and began to slash repeatedly at him.

Hayate deflected the attacks before moving to the side fluidly and ducking another one of Naruto's slashes before sweeping his leg under Naruto's, making the boy fall on his back but Naruto quickly rolled backwards and flipped himself onto his hands before vaulting himself in the air, making three hand seals before shouting "Kage Bushins no Jutsu!" thirty Kage bushins appeared in the air along Naruto and his clones pulled out there Kodachis and when the landed on the ground, they army of blonds took off running at Hayate, screaming as they came closer to him.

Hayate was mildly impressed. thirty shadow clones was no child's play to pull off but The blond did it and doesn't even look winded in this least. The leading clone jumped in the air and tried to attack Hayate with its Kodachis but Hayate moved to the side and quickly dispelled the the clone with his katana. He then twirled his katana and deflected an intended strike of the bushin's kodachi and took off the bushin's head before grabbing a kunai from out his kunai pouch on his waist and used it to block a bushin's kodachi from cutting him and used his Katana to deflect two more bushins from striking him.

Hayate quickly used his katana to cut off both of the bushin's heads before he forcefully pushed the Bushin's kodachis out of it's hands and into the air before stabbing the bushin in it's throat with his kunai before quickly pulling it out and throwing it at a running bushin, hitting it in it's head. Killing it instantly. Hayate moved to the side to avoid and ducked an oncoming attack only to find himself rolling to the side, nearly being impaled by a kodachi.

Hayate continued to roll until he rolled himself onto his knees and used his Katana to block four kodachis. He quickly took out kunai and in one clean swipe, he cut them both in the stomach, dispelling them. He noticed four bushins running up behind him. He quickly stood up and ran towards them with his katana in his right hand and a kunai in his left.

Hayate jumped over one bushin who decided to tackle him and in one motion, he ducked and rolled under a bushin who also tried to tackle him and stabbed two bushin in the chest with his katana and his kunai. Hayate pulled out the katana and the kunai and twirled his body around and decapitated the two bushins he had evaded a few moments earlier with his katana.

Hayate then took out an exploding tag and put it on his kunai and threw into one bushin who had five bushins around him. Before the bushins knew what to do,the tag exploded, killing the bushins in one fell swoop and also killing five more bushins when a tree that was blown in half from the exploding tag fell on them.

Naruto watched in shock as he watched the jōnin decimated twenty-two of his bushins In less than two minutes, with no problem at all but Naruto suddenly remembered something and grinned. He knew how he was going to capture the scroll.

He then ordered the rest of his bushins and told them the plan. The bushins nodded before jumping off the tree and onto the ground, only to stop. "So...Who's going first?" One of the bushins asked as the other seven shrugged their shoulders in unison. "I know i'm not" The bushin near the tree said as it crossed his arms like a spoiled brat ignoring his mother because she wouldn't give him any ice cream after dinner.

"Well I saw how all my brothers died out there and i'm not going" The bushin crouching on his feet said with a lot of resentment towards Hayate. The bushins suddenly started arguing between themselves about who was going to fight first. Naruto and Hayate couldn't believe what was going on. What kind of bull was this?

"Hey! You guys are supposed to be fighting Hayate, not fighting each other!" Naruto yelled only to recieve the bird from his ow clones. Hayate sighed. He didn't know Naruto long but he knew he was the only one who would argue with himself. Hayate rolled his eyes with a smirk before he charged at the arguing blondes.

"Get on guard!" Naruto shouted before one of the clones was stabbed in the chest by the Jōnin. He then turned his body and grabbed his katana and in one fluid motion, he swings the katana out of the bushin and cuts two bushin straight through the middle.

"You bastard!" The five exclaimed in unison as they began to use their kodachis to slice him in two. Hayate parred their blows and managed to kill two of them before his sword was knocked out of his hands and far behind him. Hayate scowled and dodged the three bushin's blades while walking backwards, trying to get to his katana.

The bushins and the original Naruto smiked. Hayate couldn't fight with his blade. Hayate kicked one of the bushins and used his chest as a springboard but before he could reach his katana, The "kunai" Naruto had threw earlier bursted into smoke before a bushin ran out and jumped in the air before tackling the Jōnin in mid-air, sending the two rolling to the ground.

The two rolled on the ground until the skid to a stop. The bushin noticed the scroll on Hayate's belt and reached for it only to be dispelled by Hayate's kunai in his back. Hayate stood up shakily before seeing the bushins charging at him at a fast pace. Hayate grabbed his Katana and parried their blows again but this time, Hayate had more trouble doing so.

_'The pill's effect is fading faster than I thought' _Hayate thought to himself calmly as he moved to the side to avoid a fatel hit. He knew at this point that he had to finish this and fast before he lost. Hayate ducked under a slash and rolled behind the three clones and slashed upwards, cutting all three of the clones and dispelling them. Naruto looked at Hayate and grinned when he heard a soft cough escape his throat.

_'Kid, let's finish this now. He's getting weaker'_ Naruto heard Kassou say in his mind before nodding in agreement "Right let's do this!" Naruto shouted out, determination in his eyes before exclaiming "This is where I get serious Sensei! Kioigan: Sonic mode!" Hayate watched as lightly circled around the blond before exploding outwards towards him, forcing him to jump into the tree to avoid the explosion but once he looked down but Naruto was gone.

Before Hayate could even say "Where did he go?" Naruto had suddenly appeared before him and roundhoused kicked him hard in the face, sending the Jōnin to the ground back first, causing him to skid lightly before coming to a stop. Hayate looked up at the genin in shock as a cocky grin was on Naruto's face.

"Don't look so shocked!" The dual voice of Naruto exclaimed while pointing at his downed sensei. "You were the one who said 'Come at me with the intent to kill'. I'm just doing as you told" Naruto/Kassou said as he hoped from one foot to the other. _'He's almost as fast as Gai's student (With the weights on of course) but he's not as fast as me' Hayate_ thought before he flipped to his feet and held his katana in front of his body. "You caught me off guard, impressive. But it will not happen again" Hayate said while biting back a cough, still trying to give the illusion that the pill is still in effect.

Naruto grinned and took out his Kodachis before twirling them once in his hands. "Oh trust me" The dual voice spoke softly before Naruto looked at his sensei, his blue Kioigan glowing faintly "It will happen again. You can count on it"

Hayate merely smirked at the boy's words.

_'This kid may be more challenging than I first expected'_

* * *

K': How will Naruto fair against Hayate with his Kioigan activated? will he be able to take the scroll and make Hayate draw blood first? Find out next time on **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_** See you guys later and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

K': Here's the end of the Naruto Vs Hayate. Who will pull out the victory, find out now in…**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_**

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

The wind blew over the area the two warriors stood in, their gazes locked in an internal battle of who will start this battle off first. Naruto smirked jumped towards Hayate and aimed a roundhouse kick at him. Hayate was in shock before stepping back to avoid the kick, only to find himself gliding on the ground from a roundhouse punch Naruto had given him.

Hayate rolled himself back to his feet and ducked an oncoming strike from Naruto's blade then moved to the side before he could be skewered by Naruto's other blade. '_Fast!'_ Hayate thought to himself as he continued to block Naruto's advancing shots before being able to hit Naruto with a rib bruising kick, only to see Naruto bend his body sideways to avoid the kick.

Seeing another chance, Hayate shifted his position and kicked Naruto in his stomach, sending the genin flying back and rolling onto the ground. Naruto quickly got back on his feet and threw a kunai with a smirk on his face as he watched Hayate deflect it into the air. "Gotcha Bushin Bakuha!" The dual voiced Uzumaki shouted before the kunai changed back into Naruto's bushin and glowed brightly. Hayate could only make a few seal before the clone exploded above him.

Naruto smirked as the clone went off, knowing Hayate couldn't have been able to dodge it in time but his smirk soon changed into shock as he saw Hayate in a nearly invisible orb. "Gaze upon my personal Jutsu, Naruto…Tsuki Shi-Rudo" Naruto was simply stunned by this development. "No fucking way!" The dual voiced Naruto said as he stepped back then ran towards Hayate, Both of his kodachis in his hands.

Hayate smirked before he spun out of his orb and shouted "Tsuki Shi-Rudo: fumikiru! (Moon shield: Take off!)" Hayate then hit his katana on the shield and sent it flying towards Naruto who met it head on. Naruto moved to the side at the last second and dodged the orb only for it to bounce off of a tree and hit Naruto hard in his back "What the-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish his statment because at the precise moment, Hayate shouted "Tsuki Shi-Rudo:Kiraika!(Moon shield: Detonate!)" The orb suddenly exploded in a flash of light, blinding the Kenjutsu user and bathed the entire area in light.

When the light faded away, Hayate found Naruto unconscious with smoke rising from off of his unconscious body. Hayate walked slowly towards the unconscious blond but when he got towards him, He looked on in shock as he watched Naruto began to rise shakily from the ground. A soft laughter escaped the blond genin as he stared at the sky, confusing Hayate immensely.

"Looks like you lost your scroll, Sensei" Naruto's dual voice announced with an arrogant tone in his voice as Hayate looked at him with a confused look in his eyes but then he looked down at his waist and still noticed his scroll was missing from his belt. Naruto grinned softly before he was dispelled, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Hayate was shocked when he saw Naruto just disappear in a plum of smoke before chuckling to himself. "Impressive….You were able to switch with a clone at the last second. Interesting" Hayate said in a slight raspy tone.

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a smirk. "Now Sensei, Let the games truly begin!" Naruto told him as he sheathed his two weapons before opening his right hand. Hayate looked on in wonder as lighting coursed around the boy's body to his opened hand, creating an electric blue orb before the orb stretched out and took a form of a Katana. The light then shot out like shards of light before looking in shock at the blade Naruto held in his hands.

The blade was pitch black while a blue lighting bolt was etched on the blade and each second, a lighting bolt would streak across the blade before disappearing. Naruto suddenly fell on his knees, a feeling of fatigue flowing over his body but then he stood up to say "Ne, this is going to great, I can feel it in this blood of mine" before leaping at his sensei, lighting streaking at the edge of his Katana. Naruto swung his blade at Hayate when he got close enough but Hayate quickly blocked the katana with his own, nearly being pushed back.

Hayate was able to push Naruto back only to quickly go on the defensive as Naruto closed the distance and began relentlessly attacking him and much to Hayate's shock, he had trouble blocking a few of them. '_His Kenjutsu has increased dramatically….His Dōjutsu is very impressive.' _Hayate thought as moved to the side to avoid a strike but ducked to avoid a strike from behind him.

He then twisted his body in an angle, allowing Naruto and his bushin to fly under and over him before rolling on the ground and jumped back to his feet, blocking the two blonds. Hayate swept his feet under the two blond's feet, effectively tripping them onto the ground which Hayate tried to cut the two but the original rolled out of the way to avoid it while his clone was dispelled.

Naruto flipped back on his feet only to bend backwards to avoid Hayate's Katana cutting him in two. Hayate quickly spun around and axed kicked Naruto in his chest, sending Naruto back onto the ground. Naruto quickly rolled to the side and continued rolling until he rolled himself back onto his feet and deflected two Kunai with his katana only to duck the swipe of Hayate's blade and counter but slashing his blade up but growled in annoyance when Hayate used a kunai to block it.

Naruto and his sensei eyes caught each other's for a split moment before Naruto swept Hayate off of his feet and leapt up into the air and pointed his katana down towards Hayate, who quickly switched himself with a chuck of wood just as Naruto's blade pierced then split it in half. Naruto's yanked his blade free and twirled it around in his hand while standing up. "Come on Sensei…No sense in prolonging your loss"

Just then, Hayate's figured flickered in front of Naruto with his katana held high in the air, making Naruto raise his to defend with his sword but then Hayate flickered out again only to appear fully behind him, preparing to ream him through. Turning around as quickly as possible, Naruto blocked the strike with his sword and rammed his fist against Hayate's face, sending the Jōnin stumbling backwards where Naruto leapt up and slammed his blade against Hayate with a roar.

A staring contest ensued between the two combatants but Hayate forced him back into the air where he pulled out several kunai and threw them towards Naruto, who used his weapon to deflect them all but then he created ten clones and ordered them to attack, making them yell out and dive down towards the Jōnin at high speed. Seeing the clones come down at him, Hayate placed his katana at his side and dug his feet into the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Well then Naruto…You forced my hand…." Hayate let a small smirk on his face as his katana began to glow a bright white while the area around him faded into a deep black simultaneously. "Mikadzuki Yaiba (Crescent moon blade)" With those words, Hayate gripped his hilt tightly before swing his blade in an arch, making a bright, silvery white wave of chakra towards Naruto and his clones who were not expecting it and was quickly dispelled.

Seeing this attack coming, Naruto lifted his blade up and slashed it down against the wave of chakra, to try and keep it from taking him out of the battle but he found himself soaring high into the air before a small twinkle of light was seen in the bright blue sky. Hayate let a grin form on his face for a moment before turning around to black Naruto's blade. "I should have known you would get out of that one, Naruto"

Naruto smirked at this and broke apart their clash while saying "You keep underestimating Sensei. That will lead to your defeat!" Before the two began to trade blows with their weapons again but their moves were slower due to their respective boosts fading.

Hayate could feel the pill he had taken was nearly gone and it was his will to keep him fighting at this pace while Naruto was feeling the chakra fading from his body due to his katana. Faking a downward slash, Naruto stepped on Hayate's foot as hard as he could to distract the Jōnin long enough to ram his elbow into Hayate's face and when that proved successful, Naruto jumped back while saying "It's time to end this with a bang! Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Thee Bushins appeared and charged towards Hayate, who looked up and quickly made a few signs and said "Tsuki Shi-Rudo: fumikiru!", quickly making a large, invisible sphere with his katana before spinning out of the shield and smacking it with his blade, sending it towards the bushins. Naruto did another few seals before snapping his fingers and pointing towards the oncoming orb, making his clones run to it while shouting his jutsu just as Hayate shouted his as well.

"Bushin Bakuha!"

"Tsuki Shi-Rudo: Kiraika!"

The explosion from the two attacks were so powerful, it sent the two combantants flying through the air and into the opposite sides of the the area and slamming into the ground, effectively knocking Hayate and Naruto out, causing his Kioigan to deactivate as well as dispelling his katana. The entire area was quiet for a moment until Hayate slowly stood up and took a few shaky steps back before lurching forward to cough violently. The sounds of his coughing soon stopped only for the eerily quiet air to be filled with his soft pant.

When he looked up to see what had happened to his opponent, he shook his softly, seeing the boy's unconscious form.

"You did well kid but looks like I win" Hayate said as he stared at Naruto. He was drained and he couldn't find the will to walk just yet. "Pity, I really wanted you as my student" Hayate spoke with a bit of sadness in his voice as he looked towards the blond's direction.

What he said was true.

He had seen the potential in the blond haired boy before and after the battle and he knew that he didn't have much time left until his death towards this odd disease he had so he wanted, no needed to pass on all of his techniqes to someone worthy and when he first met the blond genin, he believed he had found that person and even now, he believes he has found that person but the kid failed his test…There was no way he could renege on the agreement they had made so he had no choice to fail him.

Just then, he began to cough violently before leaning up off the ground and covering his mouth. After the coughing stopped, Hayate removed his hand from his mouth and sighed deeply as he noticed the blood in his hands. "Great." Hayate said as he wiped the blood on his flak jacket with a frown on his face. He knew full damn well he shouldn't have taken the pills due to it's side effect of speeding up his disease but he had to go make things more intresting during the test.

With a heavy, raspy sigh, Hayate walked sluggishly towards his alarm clock which surprisingly was unharmed during the battle. He picked up the clock and grinned. "Only three minutes left. It seems like he wouldn't have passed anyways" Hayate spoke to himself as he was just about to turn off the clock when Iru climbed out of the bushes and stood up on it's hind legs to touch Hayate's left leg.

Hayate looked down and noticed Iru and sat down his clock before kneeling on the ground and petting the kit that was now on all four legs. Iru looked like he enjoyed the petting until it chomped down on Hayate's hand, drawing blood from it.

Hayate quickly pulled his left hand back and scowled at the kit before he felt a soft tap on his right shoulder. Hayate turned around and looked at the blond who had a smile on his face. "Looks like I passed" Naruto said as Hayate looked at him with a sense of sadness panging in his chest.

"You must be delusional kid... I was bitten by this little fox which drew my blood, not you" Hayate still saw that still had that small smile upon his face which confused him but then a small yip was heard a few feet away and that's when Hayate saw a kit similar to the one in front of him prancing out of the bush.

Hayate then turned his head down to the fox before him and blinked in surprise when the kit said in Naruto's voice "I win" before dispelling in a plume of smoke. Hayate couldn't help but laugh in surprise at this but then he started to cough violently.

"So you had me fooled into a sense of victory before you made your strike? Very clever." The Jōnin said with pride in his voice which caused Naruto to blush at the praise. "Well, when I was younger, Ojii-san and I used to play this game called "chess" and it taught me how to strategize when in a tight bind…I knew I couldn't beat you by using my speed and strength alone so I had to try and out think you." Naruto stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Before you took that pill, I thought I had this in the bag. I thought it would be so simply to defeat you because all you had to do to lose was cough and I would've been able to capitalize on that but after you took that pill, I was quickly at a disadvantge and I had to change that. I thought tiring you out would do it but that did not work so I decided that in order to defeat you, I had to first let the pill's ability run it's course which I wasn't sure when that would happen so I just winged it at every turn but to be honest, I doubt I would have won if you hadn't used those awesome techniques." Naruto yawned and felt his eyes closing slowly after he finished talking while Hayate just stared at him.

Hayate already knew about Naruto's unpredictablity but to use that during battle and just on the fly was simply amazing to the Jōnin. At that moment, Hayate could tell that this kid was going to be one amazing Shinobi. He then chuckled before turning off his alarm and said "Uzumaki Naruto, You have officially passed my test!" Naruto would've jumped in the air and cheered really loudly but he had fallen asleep after giving his explanation to his new sensei.

Hayate chuckled at the sleeping Genin and picked him up off the ground and started to leave until Little Iru had yipped, catching the attention of Hayate and waking Naruto up slightly.

"Sensei, can you carry Iru, I would but I'm to tired" Naruto whispered before falling asleep again. Hayate nodded and picked the kit up off the ground and put it on the sleeping Naruto's chest. He knew full well that he shouldn't be helping Naruto pass Anko's test but he decided that the kid deserved it for the intense battle they had been through hopefully Anko wouldn't find out and remove certain parts of his body.

* * *

**_Last Day of the Test_**

Naruto opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight that hit his eyes. He forced himself to lean forward and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds and let his vision return before looking around the area. His eyes then widened as he found himself on one of the highest tree branches in the entire forest. He shakily stood up on his two feet and looked down at the ground which was very far down and wondered how he got up there in the first place until his mind did a quick rewind.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Hayate saying he had passed his test and then blank spot then waking up in Hayate's arms and telling the Shinobi to get Iru then a long blank spot then now. He picked up his small furry companion and placed him inside of his torn jacket, getting a happy yip from the small Kit and looked around. What he didn't know however that there was a large, slim, grey snake slowly stalking it's way towards him. Iru saw the snake and yipped very loudly, catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked down at Iru in a confused manner only to hear a voice inside of his head saying **"Jump to the side, now!**" Naruto at first though Kassou told him this but he realized that Kassou's voice wasn't as dark or as evil sounding as this one but Naruto complied and with a great leap, he landed on another branch and by mere seconds after he jumped, He managed to dodge the large snake that nearly ate him and little Iru.

He landed on another tree branch and with great difficulty, he avoided plummiting to his death by mere inches. When he got himself steady, he looked back at the snake who was now recoiling after hitting it's head on the tree and turned back around to see Anko on a higher branch, clapping slowly as if she was impressed. "Very good Gaki, I'm impressed that you managed to dodge Kohana (Swift) but I doubt you'll be able to do it again."

She said with a right eyebrow raised slightly in amusment while Naruto and Iru growled at the snake summoner but she went on talking, as if she didn't hear it. "You passed Hayate's test. That takes some skill but you passing his test doesn't mean shit to me gaki. what really matters is if you pass my test. Now i'm adding a little something to my test since you're so close to the exit. If you can escape the forest with the scroll and keep yourself from becoming Kohana's lunch then you pass."

Naruto grinned to himself, that sounded simple enough. Wait, did she say he had to have a scroll? He already hade the scroll from Hayate so maybe that's what she meant but then again, maybe he should check...Just in case. "You mean Hayate's scroll from his test, right?" Naruto's jaw fell to the ground when Anko shook her head, a creepy smile etched on her face.

"Sorry kid but the scroll is on the snakes belly" The minute after Anko had said that, the large snake rose up from the ground and Naruto narrowed his eyes to gether and growled when he barely noticed the small scroll tied onto a long rope that stretched around the snake's body. He swiftly turned his head to her leaning figure and shouted "You crazy bitch! I should've known you would have something up your sleeve!" Naruto yelled with a pissed off look on his face which she returned with a crazed smile.

Behind that crazed smile however was a sea of anger, sadness and pity that was waiting to spill out of her and as she stared at the blond haired boy, These emotions went haywire. She was angry at the fact she had lost her love the night before and she was in rage after finding out that she would have to teach the very reason her Love had died for.

She wanted to hurt him, She wanted to kill him. She wanted to hurt him in EVERY way. She just wanted him to feel the sorrow that was forever etched into her soul but at the same time, She understodd why Iruka had saved this boy at the cost of his life.

Everything he had spoken to her about the small blond was true. He was brash, straightforward, truthful, humble, mean and kind all at the same time. He Also had a ton of potental in his body and by beating Hayate, he had certainly proved it.

But there was something she could see even if Iruka hadn't told her about him. She could see the lonliness in his eyes. The very same lonliness that she has had since she was betrayed by Orochimaru and since she found out Iruka had died. Besides, if she killed the gaki, The Hokage would have her killed and then Iruka would kill her as well when she saw him again and as much as she hated to admit it, she still had her promises to keep to her dead lover. She then realized that if somehow did pass her test, She could make him suffer for it but also she knew he could become the shinobi her Iruka-kun knew he could be.

And for that second before she disappeared in a flurry of leaves, she hoped that he did pass her test.

* * *

K': I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter and I really do hope you guys enjoyed the fight. The next chapter should be an exciting one. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

K': Now, for this chapter, it's going to be longer than the last one due to a request but at one point, I'm going to have it go into Naruto's POV at one like the original but I'm going to add more life into it and I may do that more in later chapters so here we go!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Damn you, Mitarashi Anko!" Naruto screamed out into the air as he grabbed a vine and swung to a nearby tree, barely managing to become snake food for Kohana.

Naruto landed on another tree branch and wrapped the vine around his hand so he had a strong grip on it and quickly swung to another tree to avoid the snake's powerful tail that had managed to destroy the thick tree branch.

Naruto barely was able to land on another tree branch and hid behind it. He was lucky enough to have swung farther that the snake couldn't find him. Naruto closed his eyes and kneeled on one knee, his face contorted in concentration.

'_How in the hell am I supposed to get that scroll?'_ Naruto thought to himself, hearing the large snake moving around a ways behind him. _'My Kage bushins can do the trick but the problem is that they are not fast enough…' _Naruto smacked his forehead in realization.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? He knew how he could get the speed that he needed "Alright! Kioigan: Sonic mode!" He felt his eye sight starting to change but it quickly snapped back to normal.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked himself in shock, feeling a sense of dread in his stomach. _"Sorry p-partner"_ he heard Kassou's faint voice inside of his head.

"_I'm still a little w-weak from out fusion during the b-battle with Gekko"_ Naruto could tell that Kassou really felt guilty for not being able to help him but the more Naruto thought about it, the more something occurred to him.

In this rather short time, he had come to rely on Kassou's speed. He used it in his short battle with that man known as Kuroi and then again when things got too tough during his battle with his new sensei, Gekko Hayate.

Naruto couldn't feel more ashamed of himself. Kassou may be his Dōjutsu but he was also his friend and Naruto never used his friends for his own selfish needs. Naruto decided that he would no longer rely on his friend's power. He would fight with his own two hands from now on, only using his Dōjutsu when he had no other choice.

'_Just rest up you lazy bastard, I'll handle this myself' _Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Despite the insult that was thrown at him, Kassou was very impressed with his new container. All of his former users would just abuse his power without letting him rest, often resulting in their deaths because he couldn't draw enough power to activate their Dōjutsu.

But luckily for him, Kushina and Naruto thought of him first instead of forcing him to continue on and that made him truly grateful. _'Looks like I lucked out with this one…Maybe he won't abuse my power like all of the others' _Naruto could feel Kassou's weak smile in the back of his mind and that made Naruto himself smirk.

"_Alright then s-squirt, you're on your o-own now. Kick that overgrown snake's a-ass for me…If snake h-have asses"_ _Kassou_ said before his link with the blond boy was cut off. "I plan too" Naruto said before taking a deep breath and making twenty Kage Bushins.

Before Naruto could make his plan, he took little Iru out of his jacket and Naruto ordered the kit to stay there so he wouldn't get hurt with the suicidal plan Naruto had planned.

Iru yipped and after a small pat from his owner, Iru jumped down on a branch below them and slowly jumped from branch to branch until he was firmly on the ground. Naruto looked down at Iru and gave the kit a small smile before looking at his clones and began to tell them of his plan. _'Alright you dumbass snake, time to play Kansas City shuffle.'_

Kohana looked frustrated….well would have it could make the facial expressions. It had been looking for that small blond runt for over ten minutes now and it really wanted to return to his realm where he could watch all of its little children like it promised his wife.

'_I swear if this little runt doesn't show himself soon, I'm going to just trash this forest and eat him who-' _The Viper didn't have a chance to finish its thought due to being blindsided by a kunai, thrown by the blond runt it was just threatening to eat just seconds ago.

"Come on you overgrown garden snake! Come get me!" Naruto shouted before swinging off. The snake slithered after Naruto quickly, wanting to eat the runt due to the small insult he and thrown at it.

Naruto landed on the farthest branch from the charging snake and shouted "Bushin Bakuha!" Just then, two loud explosions rang out and the two trees that stood across from each other fell down, right onto the snakes tail and lower stomach.

The snake hissed out in pain before seeing two blond, tattered orange wearing runts coming towards him. They swung on each side of him and when they did, Naruto simply smirked and covered his eyes with his hiate-ite before shouting "Let's hope this works! Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan! (Exploding clone Technique: Flash bomb!)"

The clones started to glow brighter until the entire area was bathed in a pale gold light. Kohana didn't know what had hit him. When the light died down, Naruto put his hiate-ite back on his forehead and smirked as he saw the snake thrashing wildly at the pain.

"Bushin Bakuha: Eikoudan, success!" Naruto shout happily with a wide smile before he turned serious again. Naruto then ordered five more clones to destroy the three trees around the snake to stop its thrashing. The clones nodded and swung to the trees that Naruto pointed out and with a shout of "Bushin Bakuha!" the clones exploded and each of them fell on the snake, stopping its thrashing.

Naruto simply smile and jumped from branch to branch until he was on the ground. He waltzed up to the downed snake and maneuvered himself through the large fallen trees and grabbed the scroll. "Easy as eating twenty three bowls of ramen" Iru ran up to him and hopped back into Naruto's torn jacket with a "yip" and snuggled into it. Naruto smiled and began to walk off, successful in his scroll capturing. As Naruto tossed the scroll up and down, Kohana hissed in anger. Not only was it blinded by the runt, it was trapped under all of these fallen trees, helpless as a rat.

It then decided that once it regained its eyesight, it wasn't only going to hurt the runt, it was going to hurt the runt until he begged it to eat him. It then noticed that it could see the faint outlines of the trees that were all around it. _'My eye sight is returning….I'll let my tasty morsel think he has won for now….Then I will strike and I will enjoy every minute of it!' _

**_Naruto's POV_**

How lucky am I right now?

Not only did I successfully complete Hayate-sensei's mission, I may have just completed that psycho bitch's mission as well and did I mention that I did this back to back, without my Dōjutsu? Now, with little Iru curled up and sleeping in my jacked, I was all alone, walking in the forest of death and to be honest, I can now understand why they named the forest the name. I encountered many traps, huge animals that was ten times my size and nearly dropped to my death a few times but I guess in the end, it was worth it.

I wonder if you're watching up there Iruka-sensei…cheering me own as I face on these challenges in your honor…If so, I'm happy you are. I may have failed you during our time together but I will make you proud of me up there…Just watch me sensei…And see the person you molded me into with your support and love. I walked a long ways down the barren forest in confusion. I guess I was so used by all of the booby traps and the huge wild animals that without them, it seems odd….Almost lonely. I then looked at the sky and noticed two things very important.

One: There was a small tower in the distance so I guess that's where the end of the forest is so that must mean that I'm almost done and Two: The sun just started to set. Now, I don't really know how many days it's been since Hayate and that sadistic Mitarashi dumped me in this screwed up place but I knew I needed to get to that tower fast or I might fail this test and there is no way in hell that I will let that crazy bitch win and send me back to the academy!

At this point, I was now dashing through the forest at such a speed that I wouldn't be surprised if I made it to the tower in the next twenty minutes but as I ran, I could see the tower getting bigger and bigger, signifying to me that I was getting closer to the end but at that one moment where the thought that I had passed flowed inside of my head, I heard something that made me stop cold in my tracks.

**"YOU FOOL! GO TO THE SIDE!**

Obeying the evil voice in my head with mass confusion in my mind, I swiftly roll to the left and was quite glad that I listened because not a second later, That large snake um…Kohana I think that crazy bitch woman called it had suddenly charged right past me.

It slowly slinked its way towards the sky and stared down at me ominously and simply said "You're dead Gaki" while narrowing its eyes. I took a step back with a horrified look on my face. I can totally understand that some humans in the village saying that because they want me dead but a snake two hundred times my size? That's insane! But being me, I opened my mouth and made it a lot worse than it already was. "Fuck you overgrown garden snake!"

God, Why didn't I just shut up when I had the chance?

The Snake hissed and reared its head back before whipping forwards to try and eat me whole but I rolled away from it and once the snake slammed into the ground but it bounced back towards me. I managed to leap above it and onto a tree branch but I did not stay there long. I had to jump on another branch due to the snake smashing its head through the branch and coming right at me. Thinking quickly, I formed a Kage bushin and told the clone to toss me in the air as high as he could. The clone nodded and quickly tossed me into the air before it was dispersed by the snake.

The snake continued to try and catch me but each time it got close enough, I made a clone and had him throw me high to the high until I was out of its reach. What I didn't expect however was his tongue shooting out from its mouth and wrapping itself around my ankle and pulling me down to my death but what the snake didn't realize was…..I wasn't the real Naruto. I could feel the immense chakra flowing throw my body as I got closer to the snake and by the time I was nearly face to face, I was going to blow at any second.

"Any Last Words? " The snake said….Well I think that's what he said but I wasn't so sure due to being painfully close his mouth. I gave a bitter sweet smirk and said "Boom!" That's when all of the chakra released itself from my body and I exploded into nothing more.

I stopped my pace and looked back at the explosion my clone had made and said a soft prayer for it. Despite it being my clone, I showed it respect like everything else in this world, including my very large and scaly opponent who was yelling and thrashing in pain.

Iruka had taught me that…

I truly felt bad for putting it through that but right now; I had to finish this test. I couldn't allow myself to fail when I came so damn far so I turned back around and continue to run. If the snake followed me then I was screwed. I had just every last bit of my chakra into that attack and I was fresh out ideas and to make it worse, I was completely exhausted. I was exhausted from the moment I started this but it seemed like now was the perfect time for my body to catch up with my mind.

I mean come on, doing three forbidden Jutsus back to back to back earlier and then doing another risky move like that while being weakened can exhaust anyone and I'm no exception so in short, I was shit out of luck and jolly well fucked if that thing caught up to me.

As I continued to run, the snake was roaring out "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Yeah….I have that effect on any living thing. I leapt onto a vine and started to swing farther and father away but I did something that alerted the snake to my position. As I was grabbed the vine, It turned out it was a garden snake and it bit me!

I screamed so loud that my voice echoed throughout the forest. As I fell to the ground face first, I heard something huge coming this way and I managed to scramble to my feet and darted off towards what I hoped was the exit to the forest. I could faintly hear the snake charging as fast as it could behind me, roaring out, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE…MY WRATH!"

I couldn't help but to grin as I continued to out run the vicious snake but I knew this couldn't last forever. The snake was getting faster and more agile while I was getting slower and sluggish.

I couldn't keep this up anymore. I had to out maneuver it somehow while I had this huge advantage or else not only would I fail my test, I would end up snake food. That's when I decided to become the trickster I always was. By this time, I could see the raging snake trailing behind me, blood dripping down its face where its left eye _used _to be and started to panic. "I'LL GET YOU!" The snake yelled out, going faster than ever before.

I made the familiar cross sign with my fingers and shouted "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" And grinned a bit when two clones appeared next to me, running at my side. "What's up Boss?" The two clones asked me as we continued to run from the snake that was closing in on us at each second.

The three of us then switched our positions rapidly then with a burst of chakra, we all dashed in different directions. I went right while my first clone stayed straight and the second went to the left. I thought that would've worked but the snake wound up following me.

I don't know if it was by sheer luck or it just knew but I was boned. Just at the moment, I saw a vine hanging a little while ahead of me so when I got near it, I jumped just as the snake was about to swallow me whole. I grabbed on and thanks to my momentum, the vine snapped and I was sent flying through the air like a freaking hawk.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCK!'_ I screamed through my head as I started to fall down back into the deep, dark forest. I knew the snake had saw me soaring through the sky and I knew that it would be waiting for me once I landed so I had to think of something and fast!

I fell back into the forest and tried to grab onto anything I could as I plummeted to the ground but lucky for me, I managed to grab a loose vine and slide all the way to a tree branch and sigh in relief….before going insane over the pain I had in my hands. I blew on them constantly until the pain slowly went away.

I then took the time to look around the place. It was simply magical to say the least. The fireflies where sparkling everywhere, the multi-colored flowers where flowing gently against the wind and the waterfall near the tree I landed in was simply breathtaking. And the stars in the sky were very bright on this night.

It just made everything so….Beautiful. "Wow" I said to myself as Iru's yipping suddenly caught me off guard. I had truly forgotten that he was with me and that made me feel bad but I was glad I was keeping my promise to keep him safe from anything. Tiredly, I kneeled on the ground and took him out of my torn remains and gave him a pat on the head before watching him chase the fireflies that were flying around.

I couldn't help but smile but remembering the snake and test, the smile was wiped off of my face. I then fell to the ground with my eyes closed, no longer being able to keep my exhausted body moving anymore, no matter how much my mind wanted to but the last thing I heard before I hit the ground was **"Sleep."**

* * *

**_?_**

**"Wake up…..Come on gaki…..WAKE UP!" **

My eyes snapped open as a strangled breathe escaped from my mouth. '_Where in the hell is that voice coming from?'_ I thought to myself as I looked around, I noticed a few things. One: the sky was midnight blue with red stars shining. Two: There was red water all around me and three: I was currently floating in said red water.

I turned my body around so I was facing the red water and pushed myself up so I could stand on my own two feet. "Where am I?" I yelled out, slightly nervous due to being in a place like this. "Kassou? Is this a prank or something? If so, it's not very funny!"

I yelled out again, walking around in the red water, that nervous feeling growing due to not getting a response from my Kioigan spirit. That's when I heard a small giggle behind me. I turned around while simultaneously unsheathing my kodachis, ready to strike but wound up seeing nothing behind me.

"Weird" I said to myself as another giggle reached my ears but this time, it was on the right side of me. I turned around and once again, nothing was there! This was starting to scare me.

Then more giggling reached my ears and each time I turned to the area I heard it in but nothing. It kept taunting me. That damned giggling! Finally I just fell to my knees and shouted at the sky, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Nothing…It stayed quiet as I tried to regain my breath. **"I'm right behind you"** I heard a very seductive voice caress my right ear and then everything went dark.

Fuck my life…

**_End Naruto's POV_**

_'Oh God…Not again…"_

Those were the first thoughts that were inside of Naruto's head when he woke up from his impromptu slumber and as he leaned up and looked around, he quickly realized that he was no longer in the "Crimson twilight" As Naruto called it. Instead, he found himself in a forest. Normally that wouldn't be odd to him but when the entire forest was colored crimson; Naruto had to file it under the "Freaky" category in his mind.

Just then, he heard some of the trees around him rustle but he didn't feel wind so he reached for his Kodachis but realized that they weren't on him. He then reached for his kunai pouch but that was missing as well. The rustling was getting louder all around him and here he was without a weapon. _'No matter'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stepped into a sloppy fighting stance, his eyes darting wildly side to side as he waited for anything to happen.

"**I've been waiting…Naruto-kun" **A soft but seductive voice said in his ear as two arms wrap themselves around his neck. Naruto wanted to grab at the mysterious woman but he suddenly felt weak, as if the life was being sucked out of him.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Red Forest_**

"Ugh…what hit me?" Kassou asked himself tiredly as he opened his eyes tiredly and shook his head, trying to clear up the haze his mind was in. "Where the hell am I?" Kassou asked himself as he looked around the area he was in.

One minute, he was resting in his own dimension and now he was in an area where the entire sky was red like the sun was setting and the trees were also different shades of red but what really made his skin crawl was the lake and the waterfall that was right in front of him. It was deep red and so thick looking, it looked like he could walk on it and plus, it smelled like blood. In short, it was like he stepped into Dracula's wet dream.

He then looked down to notice that he was sitting on a chair with his arms tied behind the chair and his legs bound on the two front legs of the chair, bound to the chair by some type of red energy."Man I swear If that brat decided to prank me for not helping him escape that snake, I will be sorely pissed off" Kassou muttered to himself as he struggled to get his arms out of the energy but groaned in anger when the energy held his arms down in place.

He let a sigh of frustration escape his lips and banged his head on the back of the chair. Clearly annoyed that he couldn't escape the chair but that's when he heard someone say **"I've been waiting…Naruto-kun"**

Kassou's eyes widened in shock as he felt a cold chill running down his spine. He knew full damn well who that voice belonged too and it was one he never wanted to hear ever again. "No fucking way" he said to himself in disbelief. The last time he heard this voice, he was killed in one of the most horrific ways and if Naruto was with her, then there was no doubt that he would to fall into her trap and get killed as well.

"Oh hell no, I got to get out of here, now!" Kassou shouted in a panic as his efforts in getting out of the chair increased tenfold because each second he stayed there, each second Naruto was in danger. As Kassou struggled to get out of his bindings, he knocked his chair forward to the ground and with a yell; his face went right into the thick, red water with a splash.

Kassou managed to lift his head out of the smelly water and gasped in shock. In the smelly, red thick water, he could clearly see a crimson haired woman he knew was Kyūbi in behind Naruto with her arms around his neck. Like she was his lover or something.

It made Kassou sick to his stomach.

* * *

**_Naruto/Kyūbi_**

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked her in a weakened tone, his body struggling to keep itself up on his feet but found himself slowly falling on one knee. He could hear the sultry laugh escape hear lips as fought to keep his eyes open. "**I want you to guess Naruto-kun"** She moaned out softly into his ear, making his face heat up. Naruto found enough strength in his body to force himself out of the woman's grasp and pushed her back before turning around to face his captor but gasped out of shock.

This woman had long Crimson hair, beautiful ruby red eyes, crimson lipstick, and black and red kimono but what really surprised Naruto was the fact that she had nine long beautiful crimson tails, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks and two crimson fox ears. Naruto had no doubt who this woman was but he couldn't get her name out of his mouth.

The woman stood up gracefully and walked towards Naruto, who could not move for the life of him and watched as she placed her hands on his chest gently, making his face heat up more. She then put her face on his chest, listening to his heart beat and after a few moments of this, she spoke. "**You know who I am. Don't you, Naruto-kun?" **Naruto wanted so badly to push her away from him but he couldn't. Instead, he wrapped both of his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him.

She was the Kyūbi no Kitsune and here he was embracing her like she was a lover and not the thing that made his life a living hell so why couldn't he push her away?

* * *

**_Kassou_**

Kassou growled in anger as he watched what was going on. The Kyūbi had put Naruto under her spell and he was falling for it. "Damn it Naruto! She has you right where she wants you. Snap out of it!" Kassou shouted at Naruto's reflection in anger. Thanks to whatever the hell this is lake is, he could not only hear what the two say and see what they do but he could also hear what the two thought and all he could hear was the dark and evil thoughts Kyūbi held inside of her head and it pissed him off to no end.

"Damn it kid" Kassou muttered as he continued to watch, thinking of a way to communicate with Naruto before he fell deeper into Kyūbi's evil plan.

* * *

**_Naruto/Kyūbi_**

The Kyūbi looked him in the eyes and touched his cheek so softly, it made Naruto think that she thought he was glass and that he would break under her touch and it made him blush even more.

He didn't even realize that as he stared at the demonic beauty in front of him, his thoughts of passing his test Anko had given him as well as proving the village wrong was slowly fading away and in its place, thoughts of the Kyūbi e in front of him was slowly taking over.

The Kyūbi saw that his will was leaving his eyes and it made her giddy inside. Her plan was so close to being completed and now all that there was left to do was seal it with a kiss.

As if an unknown force was pushing him, Naruto slowly leaned his face towards the Kyūbi until his lips were inches apart from hers and with a dark seductive tone in her voice, she asked "**What's my name, Naruto-kun?"**

* * *

**_Kassou_**

"No…Don't do it Naruto" Kassou said with an intense tone in his voice as he watched Kyūbi licked her lips in anticipation as their faces got closer to each other. At this point, Kassou lost his mind and just screamed at Naruto's reflection "DAMN IT NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Praying that someway, somehow, Naruto would hear it and save himself from her plans.

* * *

**_Naruto/Kyūbi_**

Just as their lips were about to meet, Kassou's voice screaming _"DAMN IT NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" _inside of his head, snapping the blond haired shinobi hopeful from what ever trance he was in.

He then realized that he was just inches away from kissing the Kyūbi and with a soft growl, he answered "You're the Kyūbi no Kitsune" before jumping backwards away from her. The Kyūbi opened her eyes and stared at the blond haired boy before her with a look of confusion on her face. Why did he jump away from her like that? **"What are you doing Naruto-kun?"** She asked as she watched him step into such a ridiculous sloppy fighting stance that it almost made her laugh but that desire to laugh quickly vanished when he suddenly charged towards her with rage in his eyes.

She was able to predict every move with ease but she could clearly see that he had a lot of potential in that meat bag she called her prison. She grabbed his right arm just as he was about to punch her and kneed him in the stomach before placing her left hand on his chest and unleashed a huge burst of crimson chakra pulse, sending him flying through the red forest until he skidded along the ground and rolled to a stop.

Before he was able to get up however, the woman appeared in a flash and placed her right foot on his chest, keeping him on the ground.

Naruto stared up at the woman he believed to be Kyūbi and tried to pry her foot from off of his chest but it stayed firmly in place. **"Naruto-kun"** She purred out as she put some pressure on his chest, making him grunt in pain.

* * *

**_Kassou_**

"Naruto, What kind of idiot would try and fight the strongest demon in existence?" Kassou asked with a sweat drop as he watched the Kyūbi put more pressure on his chest.

"**Tell me Naruto-kun, how are you going to get your revenge on the man that took your kill if you can't even escape from under my foot?"** She asked with a smirk on her face as she watched Naruto glare at her hatefully. "What are you playing at?" Kassou muttered as he couldn't help but grin when Naruto repeated what he had just said.

**_Naruto/Kyūbi_**

"**Simple, you want to defeat the man that took your _Wonderful _Iruka_-_sensei's life away but the other man that defeated you but you know that you don't have enough power to do that…Do you, Naruto-kun?"** Kassou's face twisted in confusion, trying hard to figure out what she was doing.

He soon got his wish when she said **"I can give you the power you desire to defeat him and any enemy that comes your way….All you have to do is ask and my power is yours"** Kassou watched as Naruto's eyes widened in surprised, mirroring his own look of surprise. "You…Can give me the power I need to defeat him…What's the catch?" Naruto asked her, an unbelieving tone in his voice before he felt the pressure of her foot completely vanish and suddenly, he was hoisted up to his feet so he could stare the kitsune in the eyes.

"**No catch. Just ask for my power and I will give it to you"** The Kyūbi could tell that the boy she was looking at was conflicted and it made her smile. He was slowly falling to her second trap and sooner or later, he would be hers to use and the first thing she planned to do when she had him was to make him desecrate the grave of his mother and her former container, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kyūbi noticed that her wonderfully red forest was beginning to fade away and simply smiled at her conflicted prison and said** "Looks like our time is up. Remember what we talked about"** Before Naruto had a chance to say "Ok", she moved her face closer to his and gave him a short but lust filled kiss which made him breathless and when she pulled away, she whispered **_"Don't forget" _**Just as the light enveloped them both.

* * *

**_Forest of death_**

Naruto leaned up from his resting spot with a gasp. He looked around and noticed that instead of the red forest he was in before, he was back in the beautiful part of the forest death. Naruto sighed faintly and laid back down on the ground, taking long deep breaths, his mind racing in thought. _'Was it all a dream?' _Naruto thought to himself as he laid there, looking at the clear blue sky.

Naruto was not entirely sure if the dream he had was real but what if it was? Would the Kyūbi really keep her word and give him her power whenever he asked it? Just then, Naruto heard a voice say _"You Idiot!" _inside of his head.

"Kassou, Is that you?" Naruto asked out loud to his spirit while he leaned up from the ground. _"Of course it's me you dimwit! What the hell were you doing talking with her? Don't you know that she's the most dangerous demon around and you go in here talking to her? And then not only that, you tried and failed to attack her! The fucking Kyūbi no Kitsune! That was the most idiotic thing you have ever done and I bet it's going to get worse!" _Kassou shouted with an angry tone in his voice, making Naruto hold his head in pain due to the headache Kassou was causing him.

Kassou had never been so angry before but somehow, this kid had been able to get him madder than he ever was in his human life. _"And don't even get me started on-"_ Kassou didn't even get a chance to finish he rant because he and Naruto heard a loud roar coming from the forest.

Naruto looked alarmed as a roar came from all around him and quickly said "The snake!" before he darted from the spot he was sitting in and quickly scooped up Iru who was trying to catch a butterfly and quickly ran out of the forest opening. He was lucky that half of his chakra had returned to him while he slept but he felt it wouldn't be enough to escape that thing that wanted his blood. Naruto made five kage bushins and ordered two of them to stay behind him incase the snake caught up to them and the other three to go ahead of him to see if they could find the exit to this hell he called a forest.

Without warning or mercy, Kohana came bursting out of the side of the forest and effortlessly destroyed all of the clones and sent Naruto flying into a tree back first, making him crumble to the ground. He recovered from the shock and quickly rolled from in front of the tree and jumped toward the branch of another just as the snake's head charged at the tree he was just in front of.

Kohana then shocked Naruto when it swiftly changed its direction and was heading towards Naruto, who was currently dangling for on a tree branch. Naruto turned around and saw Kohana charging at him with its mouth wide open and quickly jumped on the branch and back flipped off of it, making Kohana eat a ton of wood instead of the delicious flesh it wanted to taste instead.

Naruto twisted his body and landed on the snake's back and slide all the way down its back and leapt off of the snake's tail but Kohana saw this and quickly wrapped its tail around Naruto's foot and began to take the boy on a wild ride before launching him to a tree where Naruto's slammed back first into it before sliding down it in a heap.

"D-Damn it" Naruto gasped out in pain as he laid there but lucky for him, Iru wasn't hurt from the ride or the collision with the tree and yipped in concern for it's master who was currently coughing out blood. Naruto looked down at his companion and gave him a small pat on the head before hearing something coming his way.

Looking up, Naruto saw the snake charging for him, its fangs protruding out of its mouth. Naruto tried to get up, he really tried but that collision was so painful, it seemed like all of his energy was gone. "I…I can't lose here" Naruto whispered as the Snake drew closer, drool of its upcoming meal running down its unhinged jaw.

"I won't lose here" Naruto said with determination written on his face but no matter how much determination he had, his body was sapped of energy but when he thought he was going to die, her voice, as faint as a whisper said **_"….All you have to do is ask and my power is yours…"_**

Naruto knew would bite him on the ass sooner or later but this was the only option he had and much to Kassou's annoyance as well betrayal, he knew this as well so with a resigned sigh, Naruto thought _'I know I'm going to regret this but I have no choice. Kyūbi, I know you hear me so I'll only say this just once…Lend me your power to crush the enemy before me'_

For a few seconds, Naruto didn't feel or hear anything but just as the snake was going close enough to get his meal, Naruto heard the Kyūbi chuckle softly before faintly saying **_"Understood, Naruto-kun"_** and without any warning, this unbelievable power exploded out of his body, sending Kohana flying back into the tree, uprooting it from the ground. Naruto stood up on his feet and looked at his right hand before balling it into a fist as a dark smile formed on his face.

"…Incredible" Naruto exclaimed as feeling the power of the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune's power coursing through his veins. Little did he know, His little companion had felt the power as well and in fear of this chakra, Iru jumped out of the remains of Naruto's jacket and hid in the bushes a few feet away from his owner.

" This power…is nothing short of amazing" Naruto said to himself, a dark edge in his voice as he turned his attention to the snake that had been plaguing him since Anko's test began and with a dark, taunting smirk still planted on his face, Naruto motioned for the snake to come get him.

The Snake managed to get itself back on its belly and started at the boy in front of him with a look of anger in its eyes. It just didn't understand. Each and every time he had this human on the ropes, the human always found a way to escape his clutches but this was the last time. It was time to end this and get his dinner.

Either way, both boy and snake knew that win or lose, this was their last encounter.

It was a tense stand-off between boy and snake, their eyes locked in a clash of will and after what seemed as an eternity between them, the snake finally had enough of this stare down and charged towards the boy, attempting to ram him through a few trees but to its utter shock, Naruto began to run towards it.

With a hidden smirk, the snake saw it's chance and the moment Naruto got close enough, the snake opened its mouth and engulfed the boy whole. The snake was smirk was visible as its tongue slithered out for a few moments, savoring the taste of the boy that had caused him so much trouble.

Kohana suddenly began thrashing around with an intense pain its body slowly began to expand and with one more agonizing scream, its body exploded in a flash of light. When the light finally died down, the form of Uzumaki Naruto was seen on the ground on his hands and knees, panting very hard.

Naruto's vision started to waver as the Kyūbi's chakra slowly ebbed away, leaving him tired and weak but with a small victorious smirk, Naruto murmured "Bushin Bakuha…You damn snake" Before falling to his face first to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**_One day later_**

"Hey Gaki…Wake up already"

Naruto opened his eyes at the familiar voice but he closed them again, his body still drained from using the Kyūbi's chakra as well as not replenishing his own but just as he was going back to sleep, a splash of cold water fell on his face, making him gasp in surprise while making him fall of the thing he was laying on, making him fall to the floor, face first. "Gah, what the hell?" Naruto screamed out, enraged at his rude awakening but what made it worse was that the person was laughing their head off at what happened.

"Shut up, this isn't funny" Naruto shouted out from where he was, clearly annoyed about what had just happened. With a frown, he looked up at his tormentor known as Mitarashi Anko kneeling in front of him with a smile Naruto did not like what so ever.

Anko then grabbed his right cheek and pinch it painfully, making him growl a little in pain but after talking to her a total of three times now, he would bet that she got off on his pain so he decided to suck it up and smack her hand away from his cheek, saying "Don't touch me you crazy bitch."

Anko stared at him with that smile still on her face and before Naruto knew it, his was sent flying to a tree a few feet behind him. "Ow" Naruto mumbled as he fell face first to the ground in pain, still very sore from his bout with the snake. Anko suddenly appeared before him and put her right foot on his head and laughed a bit before saying with a teasing tone "Now, now Naruto-chan, that's not how you're supposed to speak to your new sensei."

"Yeah right. I failed the test." Naruto exclaimed with a sad tone in his voice. Truthfully, he was right. He didn't complete the test, despite everything he did, he had missed his deadline and he thought that Anko came here to mess with him but what he didn't know was that while he was battling the snake, she was watching him and was impressed enough to take him on as her student despite him failing her test.

She knew that she could lie to him and tell him that the test she had told him was the fake test but he deserved to know the truth. "Yeah, you did fail the test but after I saw you take down Kohana which is a very hard thing for a genin to do but you managed to do it. I'm not doing this out of pity brat; I'm doing it because I see something special in you kid and I want bring it out" While she did tell him the truth, Anko left out the last reason she had passed him.

Iruka.

While she watched Naruto fight the snake, she saw a lot of her deceased love in the blond haired gaki and even though she didn't like the blond for being part of Iruka's death, the blond had a piece of her lover inside of him and she wanted to keep that piece. "So what do you say kid? You want me as your sensei?"

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments before a small smile formed on his face "Yeah" Anko removed her foot from Naruto's head and picked him up by his neck and stared at him before saying "I'm not going to make this easy for you. You may be my student now but you failed the test so be prepared to work your ass off."

Naruto's smile changed into a determined grin and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." He then held out his right hand and with a grin of her own, Anko clasped her hand with his. Naruto suddenly felt a small paw touch the back of his exposed leg and with a smile he removed his hand from Anko's and picked up the small fox and said "Anko-sensei, This is my partner, Iru."

Anko looked at the small kit in her new student's hands and with a curious tone; she questioned "Iru?" Naruto let a bittersweet smile form on his face as he said "It's his nickname. His real name is Iruka" Anko, despite being seriously surprised and touched at the kit's name but managed to show this. Anko hesitantly petted the small kit who immediately melted into her touch with a small yip, making the two humans smile.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

"After that, me, Anko-sensei and Hayate-sensei went out to celebrate and starting tomorrow, my first day as an official shinobi begins." Naruto finished with a happy sigh, finishing his tale to the audience in front of him. The moment he was free from his two brand new teachers, Naruto had raced to the flower shop to where Ino was working. When he had walked in, Ino was reading a magazine and didn't even bother to look up from it when the door rang but when Naruto said "I'm back", the magazine laid forgotten as Ino talked to her friend with excitement.

When Naruto went to tell her about his long quest, Ino instead told him to tell her tonight at her house while also inviting him there for dinner but when he accepted it, he honestly thought that it would just be her and her family but little did he know, she had invited her team to her house mere hours before.

So when he got there and saw them there, he knew he had to omit the parts about the Kyūbi when he was going to start his story later that night.

After an hour of eating, Naruto began telling his story which took him two hours due to all the questions and commentary that came his way and when he was finally done with his entire tale, Shikamaru told him "How troublesome, only you would be able to defeat a snake that big while pissing it off to no end" Which caused everyone in the room chuckle with the exception of Ino who was deep in thought.

Naruto stood up out of the chair he was sitting on and stretched out his limbs before scooping Iru out of Ino's arms, much to her displeasure and with a smile, Naruto told everyone that he had a good time and that he had to go due to training in the morning.

After hearing goodbyes and congratulations from everyone there, Naruto with Iru in his arms walked out of the house and started to go down the road until he heard someone shout "Wait up!" Naruto turned around to see Ino jogging towards him and with a confused look on his face, he waited for Ino to come to him before asking "What's up Ino?"

Ino looked at the blond in front of her and with a small smile, she said "Thanks for taking up my invite to dinner Naruto. I appreciate it." Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a small blush on his face. "Ah, it's not problem Ino, I had a ball there, maybe I could come over again sometime" Ino shook her head and with a teasing tone, she replied with "What? And mooch off me and my family, I don't think so." The two shared a small laugh before staring at each other, an awkward silence ensuing.

"So… you came out here to thank me for coming to your house for dinner and for my story?" Naruto asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Ino looked down at her feet and poked the ground with her toe and with a small blush, she responded with "Yeah...So…Since I did that, maybe I should go back inside?"

"Uh...Yeah"

"O-Ok then, I'll catch you later then, Naruto. Good night" Ino was going to walk back to her house but a small yip at her side made her stop. When she looked down, she saw little Iru standing next to her. Iru yipped at her and stood on its hind legs and touched her legs, giving her the cue to pick him up. Ino took the hint and picked up Iru and then looked at Naruto who was smiling a little. "It seems that Iru likes you" Ino petted the small kit in her arms, eliciting a small yip from the small kit before saying "Of course Iru likes me, boy or Fox, no one can resist the Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto laughed loudly at this before letting a smile form on his face before asking "Then why don't you keep Iru with you tonight…If you don't mind it." Ino gave Naruto a wide smile as she continued to pet Iru while saying "I would love to watch over little Iru but I hope you aren't using him to get to talk to me some more though who could blame you, I am the prettiest girl in the village."

While Ino said this in a joking manner, she kind of hoped Naruto was using Iru just to get to know her a little more and to be honest; she wanted to know him more too.

She always treated him so badly in the academy when she didn't know anything about him but after finding out about the Kyūbi being sealed inside of him, she wanted to know more about the blond in front of her and hopefully make up for all the mean things she did in the past. Naruto smiled at her and said "Well who knows, maybe I am doing that; I mean you said it yourself, you are the prettiest girl in Kohona." The two laughed at this since he said it in a joking manner but the faint blushes on their faces may have said differently.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto, after we get done with everything, maybe we could have lunch or something?" The blushes on their faces were so bright at this point that they thought the other was able to see it. "T-That would be great Ino. I'll meet you at your teams training ground then?" Not trusting her voice at this point, Ino nodded in confirmation and with small, embarrassed smile and a pat on Iru's head from Naruto, the two said "Goodnight" to each other and went their separate ways, both waiting for tomorrow.

But as he was walking back to his house with a bright smile on his face, he encountered someone that wiped the smile off of his face…

Hinata.

* * *

K': Well gang, that's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed 't forget to Review. see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

K': And here's the next chapter to **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"Uzumaki…" Were the first words that left Hinata's lips the moment she saw blinding orange walking down the long winding road, a smile visible on his face which was quickly wiped away when he saw her standing in the middle of the road.

The area around the two shinobi had grew to a unsettling degree of chilling as the sad blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto locked with the cold lavender eyes of Hyūga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto softly acknowledged, steeling his emotions for the oncoming fight. _"Is it just me or did the air in here get really, really cold?"_ Kassou asked his vessel with confusion in his voice but unfortunately, his question went unanswered. Instead, Naruto took a breath and let a smile form on his face.

"So, nice night for a walk huh?" Naruto asked her, trying to break the awkward silence between the two but all that did was cause Hinata to narrow her eyes.

"Yes it is" Hinata replied, her eyes gazing upon the moon behind the blond before lazily staring at the blond and saying "First, congratulations on finally becoming a shinobi. Hopefully, you will bring honor upon our village." Naruto didn't allow a smile to form on his face.

He knew that since their first conversation after she broke apart their friendship, she could really hurt him with her words. "Well, thank you Hinata-chan. It took a lot to get to this point and I have no intentions in failing our village"

"Of course" Hinata murmured softly with a ghost of a smile on her face. "But you were the failure of your past two classes as well as this one. Were you not?" Naruto's breathing had slowed when she said this to him but then she continued with a matter of fact tone "You honestly think that wearing that Hiate-ite and passing a few tests means you're a shinobi? You need to understand Uzumaki that this is completely serious. This won't be like a prank where Iruka-san will bail you out now…You can't handle this."

"You may think that Hinata-chan…" Naruto interrupted with a murmur, turning his head to look at her with a piercing gaze. "But I have been through so much this past week…I've had to fight for this chance to become a genin…To make Iruka-sensei proud of me" with a sharp glare, Hinata forced Naruto to turn around to face her and replied "That's just it. You think about what a dead man thinks. Iruka-san, while he will be missed, is gone now…Uzumaki, it's time to stop living in a dream and look towards reality."

It didn't take a smart guy to realize what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to give up on his dream on becoming the Hokage. To protect not only those in the village but anyone that is in danger and that was something he could not do.

"I can't do that…And you know why I can't..." Naruto told her gently with a small smile, his eyes looking the Hokage monument that was straight ahead which caused her to look towards the monument only to hide a disappointed frown. "Becoming the Hokage of this village is my dream…And while you disapprove of it, Iruka-sensei believed I can do it. That I can become the Hokage and bring peace to not only those in this village, but to those beyond this village and will not let him down."

He then looked at her dead in the eye and said to her "Iruka-sensei may be gone…But I know he's watching down from heaven, cheering me on to achieve my dream…Something you used to do."

"…Back then, I thought dreams could come true but I was wrong." She responded in a mere whisper, a hint of sadness hidden in her eyes before hiding it behind an uncaring glance.

"I grew up. I now look at the reality in front of me and face it with no remorse unlike you… If you continue to hold on to a fading dream Uzumaki, you will be the dead last everyone knows you are…and you will die the dead last…"

And with that, Hinata gave him one last glance and began to walk off but then she heard Naruto say "You may have given up on your dream Hinata-chan but I'm not you…I won't give up, no matter what happens"

He knew she wouldn't respond to this and merely continued on his way, silently lamenting at the fact that the person he cared for had become so lost….

_'You may not want it Hinata-chan…But I'm not giving up on you…on us…Believe it.'_

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Alright Gaki, today is the first day of our training. Now, I want you to make ten clones." Anko Commanded with a look on her face that would bring Naruto infinite pain if he did not comply with her command so he did so.

"That's my good little gaki. Now, today, Hayate will be taken these ten clones to teach you his sword style and how to use it with not only with your Kodachis, but with your bloodline katana as well while you and I will go one on one to see where your taijutsu stands. "

Anko's face took on a psychotic smile when she finished her instructions, making Naruto so nervous, he actually turned to look at Hayate to give him a silent plea for help but to his utter shock, Hayate, along with his ten clones were nowhere to be seen, leaving the two of them alone. Anko stared at Naruto with a look of anxiousness.

Anko knew full damn well that sparring with Naruto would escalate and beating him within an inch of his life would release all of pent up frustration she's had from losing Iruka thanks to the blond in front of her but after what she had promised the Hokage earlier today, she also knew that she needed to hold back on her frustrations.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_You wanted to see me, old man?" Anko asked with an indifferent look on her face as she faced her leader who had a look of dead seriousness on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about you being Naruto's sensei. You can sit down if you want" Anko sat down in front of the Hokage's desk and said "Alright old man, what do you want to know?" _

_The Sandaime leaned back in his comfortable chair and stared at her for a moment before asking "I want to know what you think about him as your student and please, be honest." _

_Anko scratched her right cheek with her index finger and shrugged "there's nothing much to say. The kid has a lot of potential inside of that awfully short body of his." The Sandaime chuckled a little bit and then asked "I guess that's a good answer. Now, I know you're still grieving over Iruka's death and I know that you blame Naruto-kun for it. Now I want to know, how do you feel about him, personally?"_

_Anko let a small sigh escape her lips after the Hokage asked her this question and being the blunt, honest person she is, she answered with "Truthfully, I hate him. I hate him a lot. I know it was Iruka's choice to sacrifice his life for the brat but if said brat hadn't stolen that damned scroll in the first place, Iruka would still be here with me…" _

_Her bottom lip quivered as she bite back her tears that she could've sworn that had run out over her crying daily at the lose of Iruka but she managed to do it and continued. "I hate him, more than Orochimaru at this point. I know that this feeling will die someday but today ain't the day it happens but with that said…I can see that potential that Iruka spoke so highly about. The kid could become something great one day and to be honest, I want to bring him to that point."_

_Just seconds before, Anko had told him that she despised the young genin but then she turns around and tells him that Naruto had potential. He already knew this about the boy from the very start but to have someone that "Hated" the boy not only tell him this but also tell him that she wants to help him become one the best surprised him greatly but he was also suspicious about this but before he could voice these suspicions, Anko began to speak._

"_I know what you're thinking old man. "Why would Anko say something like that after saying she hated him?" There are two reasons why. One, Iruka wanted to see Naruto rise to his true potential and with me being his sensei, I want to make Iruka's dream come true and two, How can I get my revenge if he can't even defend himself against me?"_

_Now the Hokage understood. She was doing this to make Iruka proud and for her own path of revenge but at least she was going to do it when he was capable to defend himself so with a deep sigh, The Hokage stood up from his chair and looked out at the village from the large windows in his office and said "Anko, I truly understand how you are feeling but I can't have you wanting revenge on your own student, no matter how you plan on doing it. Maybe I perhaps I should remove you as Naruto's sensei." _

_After hearing the Hokage say this, Anko jumped out of her chair angered, knocking the chair she was sitting on to the ground. "You can't do that Hokage-sama! I need this more than you or anyone else could ever know! I understand how wrong this whole thing is but it's not like I'm trying to kill him or beat him while he's defenseless. All I want is justice and I'm willing to wait until he can fight me on fair ground so please? Let me do this." _

_After a few tense moments of silence, the Hokage turned around with a look of seriousness in his eyes and said "As much as I know this will come back to haunt me one day, I'll let you do this but on two conditions. One, if his life is in danger on a mission and you don't do anything to save him, your life is over the second you return to this village and two, don't let your revenge blind you to his emotions. He's human just like the rest of us and like all humans; he has his limitations on a lot of things so please mindful of that. You follow these two conditions, then I'll let you stay his sensei as well as let you fight him once I deem him ready. Do you understand?"_

_With a look of complete seriousness on her face, Anko saluted her leader while saying "I understand Hokage-sama and I promise that nothing will befall him while he is under my command." And with a nod from the Hokage, she left his office to begin her first day as a sensei to the boy she hated._

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

Anko watched as Naruto stepped into a sloppy boxer's stance and said to him "These are the rules; you can't use your bloodline or any Jutsu. This is a straight one on one Taijutsu fight, Understand? "

She watched as the nervousness on Naruto's face melt away into a look of excitement and determination and with a nod of understanding towards her, Naruto stepped into a sloppy boxer's stance and said "I'm ready. Let's do this Anko-sensei!"

Anko felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she watched the boy bounce around on the balls of his feet and shook her head to shake away this thought and with a motion of her hand, Naruto dashed forward and threw a straight right fist at her but Anko moved to the side to avoid it but was caught off guard by the elbow that had caught her on the cheek, sending her stumbling forward but she quickly regained control of her footing and quickly maneuvered to the side to avoid Naruto's tackle but he quickly rolled back onto his feet and charged at her again.

Anko was impressed at how fast and agile the gaki was and no matter how sloppy his attacks was, his unpredictability was enough to make up for that sloppiness but even though his movement was unpredictable, Anko was still faster than he was and quickly blocked and maneuvered around his blows until he broke away from her and backed off until there was a good distance between them.

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow, aggravated at the fact that he couldn't land another blow on her. He knew that in order to get at least one more blow on her was to do something drastic but what? What could he do?

His eyes then took on a mischievous look as an idea came into his head and that's when he dashed towards her and with a grin, he saw her aim a punch at his face and knowing that he could dodge it, he let the fist hit him on the face and punched the surprised Tokubetsu Jōnin in her stomach, making her skid back momentarily but she recovered quickly and caught Naruto's elbow just as it was about to hit her face and tossed him over her shoulder and into the air but he too recovered and landed on the ground and charge forward once more but Anko raised her hand to stop him, stating that this spar was over.

Naruto immediately skidded to a stop at this and pouted at her while crossing his arms. "Aw man, that really sucks" Naruto complained as he walked up to Anko with his pout still on his face and his arms still crossed.

"Stop complaining Gaki and listen up. Frankly, your taijutsu sucks. It's too sloppy and you're very slow with some of your movements but the good thing is that you are very swift when avoiding and you're able to think on your feet as well as being very unpredictable but from that last hit you got off me, you've also shown me you're suicidal and in a life or death battle, you would've died along with your opponent." Anko explained with a brief frown when she mentioned him being suicidal.

Naruto laughed a little at this before giving her a smile, saying "Well, we are shinobi. We have to be even a little suicidal to be in this line of work" Anko smirked and rustled the blond's hair, much to his annoyance. "You got that right Gaki." Anko agreed while sharing a small laugh with her blond student but when she realized this, her laughter died down quick, confusing Naruto. Anko walked away from the confused Uzumaki with a confused and angered look on her face.

What was she doing? She hated him. She was training him so she could make Iruka proud and because of her own revenge. She shouldn't have laughed with him… She shook her head as she turned to face the confused blond and said "Alright Gaki, time to polish up your taijutsu" After a few hours of intense training, Naruto fell to his hands and knees, panting hard while glaring at Anko and Hayate who each wore a small smirk. After his spar with Anko this morning, Anko had spent the next few hours teaching him the basic form of her own Snake style while Hayate taught his clones the basics of his Kenjutsu.

That style would help Naruto use his Kodachis in unison instead of swinging them around like he was crazy like when he was fighting with Hayate in the forest and now Naruto was completely drained. "Well that's enough for one day, Kid. You can have the rest of the day off" Hayate coughed out with a proud smile on his face, clearly impressed that Naruto went so long while training for two different things. Something his former students couldn't do at all.

Anko was in the same boat as Hayate when she thought of Naruto's determination to learn the basic to both her snake style and Hayate's kenjutsu but while he was making some improvement with Hayate, Naruto was making no progress in her style. She then realized near the end that she he may not be compatible with her style so she decided that she should look over the notes she took after her spar with the gaki and see what style would fit him best. _'If I knew being a sensei to this twerp was so hard, I really wouldn't have begged the Hokage to give me this chance. Oh well'_ "I'm off Hayate, twerp. See you two tomorrow!"

And with that, Anko vanished in a whirlwind of leaves, leaving Hayate and Naruto alone but then Hayate said "I have to *cough* go as well." He then noticed that there was a blond girl standing on the bridge that connected their training ground with another training ground with a basket in her arms with something poking its head out from said and when he pointed this out to Naruto, The genin turned around and smiled at the blond girl's presence and waved at her with a bright smile on his face as she waved back and began to walk towards them.

"Looks like you won't be able to rest for a little while. Catch you later, Naruto and keep practicing what I taught you today" And with that, Hayate vanished the same way Anko had moments before, leaving Naruto alone momentarily until Ino was standing in front of him.

"It's about time you got finished, I've been waiting for you to get done for over an hour now" Ino explained as she sat down in front of the tired genin and placed the basket on the ground where little Iru jumped out and pounced Naruto, making him fall to the ground with laughter, making Ino smile at their little reunion.

To be honest, She had come to yell at Naruto for not coming to met her at her training ground but after seeing how he hard his teachers were training him and due to other events that happened earlier today, she didn't have the heart to yell at him anymore.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Alright Asuma-sensei, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino exclaimed happily as she picked up Iru into her arms, smiling after her first day of being a Kunoichi. Sure she was tired from her training with her teammates but that didn't matter. Naruto was going to be here any minute and then they were going to get to know each other and hopefully, she would make a friend of life. _

_Sure, Shikamaru and Chōji were her friends but they were more like siblings and lets not even talk about how bad she and Sakura broke it off as friends thanks to their mutual crush on the last Uchiha so if all went well, she would gain a friend. _

_She had planned all night for this since their talk last night, down to the smallest detail but as she sat there, wondering when he was going to turn that corner but after an hour of waiting, her cheerful demeanor changed into a pissed off one and with a scowl and a promise to bring Naruto pain, Ino stood up with Iru in her arms and marched out of her training ground with a look of murder in her eyes but as she walked out, she heard a woman screaming "Fox!" _

_The next thing she knew, there was a group of villagers around her, telling her to let go of Iru and give him to him but Ino refused stating that this wasn't the Kyūbi. It was just a small harmless fox but when they refused to listen to her and try to take the fox by force, she managed to out run all of them and return to her home but to her disappointment, her mother and father weren't home so she was all alone in her home. _

_She walked into her kitchen and placed Iru on the counter and petted his head before asking herself "I know that they hated and feared the Kyūbi but to try to hurt a little fox is beyond crazy."_

_Ino then frowned deeply at the thought that ran through her head. If they treated little Iru like this then….How did they treat Naruto? Ino leaned on the counter across from Iru and stared at the small kit for a moment before an idea struck. She knew exactly how to find out the answer to her own question but first she needed something to make her look authentic._

_So with a quick pat and a "be good" to Iru, Ino ran out of her house and trekked across the entire village, searching for Naruto's house. Her dad always told her that to know a person, you need to know where and how they live first and thanks to many villagers (luckily not the ones she met earlier) she had found Naruto's house but to her horror, it was in the worst neighborhood in the entire village._

"_How could Naruto live in this area?" Ino asked herself completely horrified at this revelation. Yes, Ino was a stuck-up princess and she wanted nothing but the best for her but after seeing this, she wanted Naruto to have this best as well but as she went inside the building, she didn't know how bad things were going to get for her and how much her view of Naruto would change even more._

_After walking inside the building, she found that the inside of the place was very nicely done and the flower pattern on the walls were very pretty and most of the people she talked to while waiting to talk to the manager and they were all nice and they all thought highly of Naruto, not caring about the Kyūbi being inside of him. It really made her smile._

_After talking to the old kind manager of the apartment where Naruto lived, the manager smiled and led her up the stairs, saying "I'm so glad that little Naruto-chan has a friend that's worried about him. The last person that came here looking for him was that kind Hyūga girl from his class and that was over a year ago."_

'_Hinata came here? But doesn't she hate Naruto now?' Ino thought to herself in wonder as she and the manager walked up the stairs until they came up to apartment number Seven and said "Well, this is Naruto-chan's door. He's usually sleeping around this time so if you nervous, the key is right underneath the mat. Tell him I said hello." _

_Ino smiled at the old man's warmness and promised him that she would and once he was out of sight, She got the key from beneath the front door mat and placed it in the keyhole and with a small click, the door opened and frowned a little. _

_The apartment was lovely. It had light orange wallpaper with dark orange flowers imprinted on it, the couch was dark blue the kitchen was sparkling but the most important thing was that it had a warm atmosphere. Everything in this place reminded her of the blond himself but other than that, the entire place had no pictures of family or friends or anything. Despite how lovely it looked and warm it made her, she felt lonely in this place. It was like she was looking into Naruto's soul and it scared that he may feel this way. _

_After walking through the place, looking around and smiling faintly at the different shades of orange she found but when she found herself in Naruto's room, a deep blush settled on her face. "So..This is where Naruto sleeps...It looks nice" Ino murmured under her breath, still blushing over the fact she was in Naruto's room. _

_She walked towards Naruto's closet and took out one of his many orange jackets and put one on and felt her blush deepen when she smelled his scent on it. She then took a pair of his pants and slipped it on and looked in the mirror that was hanging on his closet door and giggled when she saw that Naruto's clothes were hanging off of her. _

"_Looks like I'm a twig compared to him" Ino crossed her arms and smiled a bit before taking a deep breath, ready to get down to business. "It's time to see how the villagers treat Naruto" She then steeled herself before saying "Henge!" clouds of smoke had suddenly filled the entire room after Ino said this and after the smoke cleared, a perfect replica of Naruto stood in Ino's place, coughing and waving the smoke away. _

"_Note to self *cough* never henge in a small space like this ever *wheeze* again." Ino's said in her own voice as she continued to wave the smoke away from her but once it was completely cleared, Ino looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval, saying "Man, I look just like Naruto. Even if the jacket and the pants are falling off of me a little. Now to put my plan into action. Operation: Naruto is a go!" _

_But she never realized that this would turn out to be one of the most revealing and revolting days in her life. _

_The first place she decided to go to was one of her favorite places to eat, Hazuki's salad bar but to her horror, they charged her three times the amount she would normally pay for her salad and when she refused, she was kicked out forcefully. _

_The next place she decided to go to another favorite place of hers. The Hayabusa restaurant but the second she walked into the place, she was forcefully thrown out of it and threatened that if she were ever to return, ANBU would be waiting if she ever returned. _

_After those two places, every other place she went was more or less the same and after three hours of dealing with this, Ino was really Ino. 'I can't believe Naruto has to go through this' Ino thought sullenly as she walked through the streets with her head down to avoid the cruel and mean stares she was getting from the villagers, trying desperately to hold back the tears she felt in her eyes for both her for going through this and for Naruto for having to do this for his entire life. When she finally looked up from the ground, she found herself at her home and with a slightly relieved smile, she made sure no one was around before dispelling the henge, returning her to her real self but as she walked into the house, she was met with a stare from both her mother and her father. _

_At first she was confused as to why they were staring at her until she remembered that she was in Naruto's clothing. "Wait, guys, before you punish me for something you think I did, let me explain…" And so for the next hour and a half, she explained what she was doing in Naruto's clothing and once she was done, she was laying in her mother's arms, crying about how unfairly they treated Naruto but then she realized something that made her cry even more. _

_Before she found out about the Kyūbi, she was just like them. Making fun of him, bullying him relentlessly and making his life a living hell when he already had to deal with everything in this village, it made her feel worse than she ever felt before. _

_After her tears died down and after another hour of talking to her parents, she knew that she had to speak with Naruto about this and apologize for all that she did to him but first she needed to grab Iru, who was currently in her mother's arms and conceal him so she didn't wind up being attacked like she was earlier and then find the boy . Luckily, her mother had found her and old picnic basket to hide he little kit inside of and with a "Thank you Kaa-chan!" Ino was out the door once again._

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

"Hey little guy, did Ino take good care of you?" Iru yipped happily and nuzzled Naruto's neck, making said boy smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Ino for taking care of him last night and part of today. It means a lot to me." Ino shook her with a soft smile on her face, saying "It was no problem at all. Iru was such a sweetheart. I wouldn't mind watching him again sometime."

Iru turned his attention to Ino and pounced on her, making her giggle when he nuzzled her neck like he had done Naruto a few seconds before. When Iru was done, he curled up into a ball between the two and fell asleep.

"So, why was Iru in the basket you were carrying?" Ino let a soft, bitter sigh out of her lips while shaking her head. "The villagers…" That was she had to say.

Naruto looked down at the ground, realizing what had happened with those two words. He had to assume that she had Iru in her arms; the villagers saw this and reacted with anger towards Iru. Not wanting to put a damper on their meeting, Naruto said "Man, I sure am hungry. Hopefully there's something in that basket other than Iru?" Ino shook her head with a frown, feeling herself getting hungry as well.

"Well then, why don't we head down to Ichikaru's? Once you taste their ramen, you can't get enough!" Naruto suggested with a wide smile on his face just thinking about their wonderful Ramen.

Ino wasn't so sure and was going to voice her opinions but once she remembered that she wanted to know more about the boy in front of her, she found herself saying "Sure but not to much ok? I don't want a huge belly afterwards."

Naruto laughed loudly into the air before stating "Don't worry, one small bowl will be enough to fill you up…me on the other hand, I need about seven or eight of their large sized bowl to fill me up." Ino giggled a little bit but it quickly died after she remembered something important. "Um Naruto…Can I talk to you about something?"

Naruto tilted his head with a look of confusion on his face and said "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Ino rubbed her right arm with her left one and said "It's about what happened to Iru and what happened afterwards."

Naruto frowned when she said this and was going to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly got on her hands and knees and bowed in front of him, saying "I'm so sorry!"

Not wanting anyone, especially the villagers to see this, he kneeled in front of her and told her to stop bowing and when she complied, she had tears flowing from her eyes. "Ino...What's wrong? Why are you apologizing to?" Ino bite her bottom lip and began to explain everything she did before they had met up and when she was done, she was in his arms, begging him to forgive her.

Naruto was speechless after hearing everything she had gone through but at the same time, he was touched that someone would go through all that for him. So with a smile, Naruto slowly lifted her face from his chest and said "Ino…You don't have to apologize to me. I had already forgiven you and the villagers for everything.

Ino gasped when she heard this. How could he easily forgive her and the villagers for all that they did to him? As if he was reading her mind, Naruto said "Because I care for everyone in this village, even if they don't care for me."

"Why?" Ino asked, still shocked over the fact that he would easily forgive them. Naruto simply smiled and replied "Because, that's what a Hokage does." Ino let a tearful laugh escape her lips while she punched his chest weakly, saying "Idiot…" with a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled and stood up on his feet and held his hand out to her, saying "Now that this talk is done, let's go get us some ramen, I'm starving for some ramen."

Ino smiled while she put her hand in Naruto's open hand and let him left her up off the ground and fought down a blush when he gave her a gentle smile. "Come on…Let's head out to lunch" And with that, the two shinobi walked off of the training ground, once again unaware of the jealous eyes watching from a distance.

* * *

K': Now, this is another change that I talked about. After this conversation, Naruto and Ino shared a kiss. Obviously, this will happen but at a much later day. Things are still new for these two and I want to explore it more with them. Another change was the Naruto/Hinata conversation earlier. The next chapter will be the start of a brand new mission that wasn't in the first one which is very important so until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

K': Now this chapter will be a big break from the Original fic. This will be a new mission with Naruto that will be very important to the story so let's go!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

It's been one month since Naruto began his ruthless and unforgiving training with Mitarashi Anko and Gekko Hayate and things couldn't have been better for Naruto right now. He liked both of Anko and Hayate as his teachers despite the hellish training they've been putting him through.

He had made great strides in perfecting the basics of the Niten Ichi-ryū style and it showed when he used his mother's Kodachis in unison while also learning to use his/Kassou's katana proficiently but that wasn't all he learned.

Anko had taught him how to control his chakra by teaching him the tree walking exercise and once he completed that, she started to teach him the water walking exercise but that's wasn't all she taught him.

She decided to teach him about stealth and assassination techniques, much to his annoyance. He was an up front and personal kind of guy but he knew that he could never predict the future because one day, he might need his Stealth and assassination techniques so he bit his tongue.

But as for his Taijutsu, both Hayate and Anko had realized that there was a style out there that was perfect for Naruto due to his speed and agility.

The only issue was that they didn't know the style well enough so they sent him to the one Taijutsu artist in all of Konoha that knew every martial arts style known to man, Maito Gai. Naruto was initially thrilled at the fact he was learning a style that not many people really knew so he waited anxiously for the man but when he the man finally came, Naruto was horrified.

This guy had tight green spandex which to Naruto's horror, left nothing to the imagination, ugly orange leg warmers, huge fuzzy eyebrows, a horrendous bowl cut style hair and a very loud voice but other than that and the bursts of "youthfulness", He wasn't a bad guy at all.

Naruto also had the pleasure to meet Gai's genin squad. Like all of the squads in Konoha, the cell had two boys and one girl. The girl had brown hair that was tied into buns, chocolate brown eyes, her hiate-ite tied around her forehead, a pink oriental shirt, green shinobi pants, and blue shinobi sandals.

Her name was Arisato Tenten, the "Weapon's Mistress" of Konoha. After exchanging pleasantries, Naruto smile turned into a scowl when his eyes met with the cold gaze of the boy in front of him.

The boy had long black hair which was tied into a pony tail near the end of the long trail of hair with two long bangs on each side of his face, his hiate-ite tied around his forehead, white pearl like eyes, a light grey shirt, dark grey shorts, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

His name was Hyūga Neji, the self proclaimed "Prodigy of the Hyūga clan" and he was the cousin of Naruto's former best friend, Hyūga Hinata. Back when he and Hinata were best friends, Naruto had met Neji and initially thought he was a cool guy when he first saw him but the minute they had talked, Neji had instantaneously insulted both him and Hinata in the worse way and since then, the two hated each other with a passion.

After exchanging intense glares, Naruto met Rock Lee, the third and final member of Gai's team. All he could say was that he was looking at the small clone of his new Taijutsu sensei. Everything was the same on the exception of the white wrap that was wrapped around the boy's arms and the lack of a flak jacket but there was something else that was different between this boy and his sensei.

Gai had told Naruto about how Lee couldn't perform Genjutsu nor Ninjutsu and was hailed as the "Dead Last" of his class which would be passed down to Naruto but where he failed in those two subjects, Lee excelled in Taijutsu and after Gai told him to spar with Lee so Gai could rank his taijutsu, he believed him.

While things with his three teachers and Gai's team were good in training, things outside of it were different. Naruto had grown close to both Hayate and Gai to the point where he had nicknames for both of them, which was a sign that he was comfortable with them and he felt the same about Rock Lee and Tenten but things between him and Anko were….Odd to say the least.

Half of the time, she would be teasing him and laughing at his jokes and all around having fun but then she would quickly change to being tense around him, often lashing out at him which confused him to no end. But while things between him and Anko confused him, Things between him and Ino was had drastically changed since that day she had walked in his shoes.

The two of them were always seen together talking, training, eating, running or watching the clouds, either by themselves or with Shikamaru and Chōji and when one of them was on a mission, the other eagerly awaited their return, Often driving their other friends crazy in the process.

While the two of them didn't mention that day anymore, they did often find themselves thinking upon it due to the fact it made them best friends, their friendship wasn't perfect though. They often disagreed about things but lately it was about how the villagers.

Naruto admitted to Ino that he was worried how they would treat her if she was seen with him but after her experience in Naruto's shoes, she knew that she couldn't leave him to deal with that alone anymore and had to pretty much beat him down just to get it in his head that she was going to stick by him and while that would sooth his worries right now, he knew it would be a matter of time until she left him because of how they treated her…

Just like Hinata did.

Even though he had Ino as his friend, he missed Hinata so much, It was tearing him apart inside and whenever he saw he, his heart would break because no matter how much he wanted to talk to her, to laugh with her, to hug her…He couldn't and it hurt him a lot and this feeling got even worse two days ago when the he and Ino had bumped into Hinata and her team at the mall.

He and Ino had just gotten through getting some new clothes for her (much to Naruto's horror) and they were enjoying some dango at a small dango cart when the two of them saw them.

When He and Ino went to go talk to them, Hinata didn't even acknowledge their existence and when Team 8 left, he made up some lame excuse and left Ino standing there in the mall with all those bags. He was glad that he didn't have to explain why he had left since Ino had known why but with a painful hit to the head, she advised him to never let it happen again.

Today he had been training with Gai's team on to work on the basics of his new Taijutsu style when Anko suddenly appeared before him with a large grin on her face but the problem was that Naruto was running along side Rock Lee who had insisted on a race around the village and Naruto couldn't say no since the two of them had a friendly rivalry but he was so busy grinning at Lee, he didn't see Anko appear before him so he crashed right into her, sending them both to the ground.

Now, Naruto didn't know what he landed on or how much danger he was in whatever it was, it was soft and comfortable….but when he felt it rising and falling like this?

And why was Kassou laughing his head off inside of his head?

Anko felt a blush form on her face when she felt Naruto's head go right in between her breasts as he fell on her. Normally, she wouldn't have blushed at this but since she wasn't wearing a bra (She never wears a bra) She could feel his lips on her bare wired covered flesh.

"Na-ru-to" Anko said through clenched teeth, her blush deepening when she felt him tilt his head while his face was on her chest, his hair tickling her slightly. When Naruto heard his sensei say his name like that, he quickly realized where he was and with wide eyes, he jumped off her like she was on fire, a very deep blush sporting on his face. Anko got up and dusted herself off while looking at the deep blushing boy and decided to mess with him, saying "Well, How forward of you _Naruto-kun…_"

She made sure to purr out his name near the end and with a grin, she watched his blush deepen even more but when her heart skipped a beat at how cute she thought her student was, her grin melted away into a look of confusion and anger. Why did she find him cute just now? She wasn't supposed to find him cute!

Naruto looked at her face and took a step back in fear and closed his eyes while shielding himself, waiting for the oncoming blows. _'This is it. This is the end of the road…I had a good run….I just hope it's quick…'_ Naruto thought to himself, his life flashing before his closed eyes but after a few tense moments of silence, Naruto opened his eyes and saw her still standing there but a frown on her face.

"Sensei? Aren't you going to kill me?" Anko couldn't help but smile a little at his fearful face, trying to keep the word "Cute" out of her mind. "Of course I'm not going to kill you: She told him while inwardly thinking _'It's not like I can anyways'_ before saying "But I'll be sure to tell Hayate to train you into the ground during the mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

Seeing Naruto's puzzled face, Anko had to resist the urge to smack her forehead at her forgetfulness before explaining "The Hokage decided that he wanted to see how you play with others so he's giving you a C-Rank mission but the catch is that you're going with another team s-" Anko was interrupted by a loud shout of excitement and watched with her right eyebrow raised as Naruto hopped around, laughing and cheering before rushing towards her to give her a hug but after what happened earlier, she simply held her arm out, stopping him from advancing.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger while saying "Sorry Sensei. Hey, what's the mission about and who's the team me and Hayate-sensei are going with?" Anko muttered "It's cool" Before replying "Your mission is about tracking a group of a band of mercenaries. It shouldn't be too tough."

"Do we need to leave now?" Naruto asked with a nervous tone. If he did have to leave now then he wouldn't have a chance to tell Ino and knowing her, she would kill him if he didn't let her know he was leaving but alas, fate wasn't on his side today (if what happened earlier wasn't an indication) because Anko answered "Yep. We gotta go right now." Naruto sighed helplessly but he was still excited.

This was his first mission and to make it better, he was leaving the village for the first time. He couldn't wait "Fine. Hey Rock, Tell Gai-sensei I was called for a mission, I'll catch you later." Lee nodded at Naruto requested, a little bummed that they wouldn't be able to complete their race but he knew that they would have time when he returned.

After exchanging a quick nod of the head, Lee had dashed off to the area his sensei was while Naruto and Anko dashed off in the other direction to the front gates but lucky for them, the gate wasn't that far and they had made it only to see Hayate standing by it, leaning against the gate with a bored expression on his face. "Hey Hayate-sensei" Naruto said with a bright smile towards his sensei, making the man chuckle gently.

"Hello Naruto, Are you ready for your first mission?" Naruto nodded at his sensei's question but then turned his head to Anko and asked "So what are going to do while we're gone?" Anko stared at him and merely shrugged her shoulders. Truth be told, she had been spending all of her time with Naruto and Hayate that now that the two were leaving, she had no idea what to do with herself but she decided that she would figure something out.

"Eh, don't worry about me Gaki, I'll figure something out. Just be careful" She gave him a brief smile, which the boy returned before her eyes locked onto Hayate's, who gave a gentle nod. She knew he would take care of the brat, otherwise the Hokage would have them both on the mission so with a final look to Naruto, she gave a thumbs up before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. "So when will the team we're going with get here?"

Naruto soon got his answer when he heard a familiar voice screeching through the air, "Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass into gear!" which caused a bright smile to appear onto his face which only grew as he saw a familiar orange kit running towards him. With a laugh, Naruto kneeled down and opened his arms and caught the small kit in his arms and laughed cheerfully as the kit licked his cheek. Due to the fact of Ino loving the small kit, Naruto agreed to let Iru stay with her two days a week and to be honest, he was missing his little companion.

"I've missed you too boy" Naruto said with a cheerful smile before hearing his name being called. Looking up, he saw the purple wearing blonde running towards him and sat Iru down before standing back up and catching her in his arms, the two laughing happily as they hugged. "Well…" Ino started after releasing Naruto, watching him hold Iru in his arms. "You must be happy to have such an awesome Kunoichi and her lazy bunch as your back-up."

Naruto merely smiled at this and replied with a roll of his eyes, "It's nice to see you too Ino" Moments later, Shikamaru, Chōji and Asuma joined them as well. "Well, now that we're all here, we should get going" Asuma said to Hayate, who nodded but looked down at the four kids for a moment and said after a small cough, "I just hope they're ready for this…Hunting down Mercs is a C-rank mission but it can get serious if a Nuke-nin is among them"

"Well then, let's hope that doesn't happen" Asuma murmured before they all proceeded to leave the village but what they would experience would be life changing to not only Naruto, but all of them as well…

* * *

K': And Thus, A new chapter begins. What will happen In the next chapter to our group? Find out next time on…**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**


	12. Chapter 12

K': Man…This took a while to get out but here out due to our joint writer's block as well as Rain writing his book but here it is, the first new arc in the series so let's begin the next chapter of….**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_**

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"Man…It's so…Different out here compared to the village" Ino said softly while gazing at the lush trees and grass all around the trail that she was traveling on with her fellow companions on the dirt road, a curious look on her face but that gave way to a smile as she looked towards the blond by her side. If anyone had told her that she would be best friends with the Uzumaki during her time in the academy, she would have laughed, pushed them in the mud then laughed some more but back then, she didn't know him.

She didn't know his likes, his dislikes, his hobbies, his secrets. All she knew was that he was a troublemaking prankster and therefore, she never gave him a chance in the academy. She had ridiculed him and everything he liked and a part of her really regretted what she had felt for him before but now things were different. She had seen all he had been through and all the pain he suffered along as well as those who did truly cared about him like Ayame, Ichikaru, his landlord, Kiba of all people, the deceased Iruka, and his two teachers.

But how did she feel about him?

She knew that he was a friend, one of her best now but there was something about him. His smile, his laugh, his sparkling blue eyes gazing into her own…She paused. _'Where had that come from?'_ She asked herself internally with a small frown on her face but her face also had a blush on it which only got worse when she saw the object of her thoughts staring at her with those sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's wrong? Your face is all red." Ino's face grew hotter due to Naruto's comment but she smiled at Naruto and told him that she was ok. Being Naruto, he was unsure about this but he merely shrugged but then let a smile form on his face and lightly pushed her, making her stumble to the side where he then leaned close and murmured…

"Tag…You're it."

With that, Naruto smirked and ran off with a laugh, causing Ino to smirk and run after the other blond, much to the annoyance of Shikamaru and the amusement of Chōji but Asuma and Hayate gave each other a look and with sharp cries of "Yamanaka Ino!" and "Uzumaki Naruto!", the two named shinobi suddenly appeared in front of their respective teachers. "Look, we are on an important mission…" Asuma started off with a sigh, staring at Ino.

"-So we can't have you two acting like children." Hayate continued before going into a hacking fit, making Naruto feel a little bad. "We're shinobi. We all need to act like it" Asuma finished, patting his fellow Jōnin on the back which Hayate appreciated greatly. Naruto and Ino looked a little ashamed at this but they nodded in agreement. This was no time for games. They were on a mission and they needed to see it through in a serious manner and when they looked towards each other, they gave a nod of agreement.

So after that little hitch, the group began to walk down the road in silence once more, all of them enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping and the wind blowing in their hairs. All in all, a perfect spring day but as they continued to walk down the road, Asuma and Hayate were starting to get tense, Hayate's hand inching closer to his katana while Asuma's hands dug deeper into his pockets, his fingers sliding into the holes of his trench knife knuckles.

Something was coming….But at the moment, neither man could tell where it was coming from but then they both sensed it and pulled out their respective weapons and shouted in unison "Circle formation!" hearing this, both Team ten and Naruto quickly jumped next to their sensei and each other to make a tight-knit circle with Naruto pulling out his dual kodachi and Team ten pulling out kunai.

"Hayate-sensei…What's going on?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone while Hayate's eyes seemed to scour the area around them, temporarily ignoring Naruto's question but after a moment, he gave Asuma a look and sheathed his weapon, making Asuma do the same, letting out a little sigh. Seeing the adults put away their weapons, the young genin followed suit and sheathed their own weapons before glancing at each other in confusion.

What was that all about?

"We need to get moving to the nearest village before night falls." Asuma told all of them, his eyes briefly eyeing the dense forest next to them before focusing on his travel-mates, who all nodded at this and dashed off down the road but after a few moments, a warrior wearing traditional samurai armor which had a black/crimson color pattern, dark silver hair and jade eyes came walking out of the forest, his sheathed katana held firmly in his hands watched the group of shinobi walk off and said to a cloaked figure standing on a tree branch above him "Don't you think letting them move ahead to the village where our men is being held is a good idea, Azai-sama?"

The cloaked figure simply chuckled for a moment before replying "I'm Sure Ken-san….Alert our guards in the village….And be swift as the wind…We have guests coming…" As he crossed his arms, his eyes seemed to narrow menacingly beneath the cloak's hood as he watched the shinobi team running off, his eyes were solely on Hayate's running form….

* * *

**_Konoha – Hyūga mansion_**

"Hinata …" Hinata's eyes snapped open at the call of her name and let a hidden sigh leave her lips. She had been enjoying her day, sitting by her window and letting the hot sun beat down on her pale skin when her cousin, Hyūga Neji had come in and called her name. When Hyūga Hizashi had passed, his twin brother and her father, Hyūga Hiashi had ordered his brother's son to become her servant until his dying days before everything had gone to hell for her but now, things had changed.

She was now the servant to her cousin thanks to her father's decision…Hinata couldn't say that Neji was a cruel or uncaring master to her but she didn't like the fact that she was someone's servant. She didn't like it when Neji was hers and she liked even less now and she couldn't help but hate the man that had put her in this situation. Schooling her features, she turned her head and leveled a cold look to match the one on her cousin's face and asked him in a cold tone "What is it that you want, Neji-sama?"

Neji adjusted himself in his spot when she added the honorific to his name, causing him to have a feeling of anger and sadness boil in his chest at his uncle but he took a breath to calm himself and stepped into her small room to tell her "Hiashi-sama is requesting that you to join him and his…daughter, Hanabi-sama in the dining area for supper." Hinata stared at Neji for a moment then looked back out to the bright sky and for a moment, she scowled angrily.

"Oh? He wants me to have dinner with him and my sister now?" Neji couldn't help but sigh at the cold tone becoming down right frigid when she said that but before he could say anything "Tell Hiashi-sama that I refuse to meet him and Hanabi-sama for supper tonight. Perhaps when I'm in the right mood to eat." she then turned her head to Neji and asked him "Will you be joining them for supper, Neji-sama?"

"Fortunately, I do not." Neji replied with a hint of a relieved tone in his voice. "I have to attend dinner with my squad tonight." Hinata nodded and leaned against her chair then asked him "I See…when will you be returning so I can start your bath?" Neji grunted faintly and replied "Sometime around ten tonight but you don't need to that, Hinata."

"But I must…" Hinata murmured, her voice drifting away at the end, turning her eyes to the sky again, causing Neji to sigh more loudly this time. "I order you to relax and take it easy tonight. You have your own mission with your squad tomorrow and need your rest." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes while hearing Neji slowly walk out of her room but then she heard him say "By the way, I've been told that your former friend, Uzumaki Naruto has gone on a mission."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, he joined with Team ten with this mission…I figured I'd let you know…"

"But why? I didn't need to know anything about him…"

Neji gave a small smile at his young cousin before responding gently "Well, I figured I would keep tabs on him for you, considering my last orders from you on that day…" Hinata was honestly surprised that Neji was still following her last orders but before she could tell him that he didn't need to follow those orders, he silently closed the door to her room, leaving her alone once more.

For a moment, Hinata stared at the door before slipping her hand into her Kimono and moving it to where her heart was and slowly grasp something in front of it and pulled it out of her clothes, revealing a picture. Looking down at it, she saw a more happier version of herself with Naruto in the picture next to her, his lips brushing up against her brightly blushing cheek but from the small, shy but loving smile on her face, it was obviously clear that she was enjoying the sensation of his lips on her face.

Hinata then let her finger trace Naruto's face as a single tear fell onto the picture, a bitter smile on her lips but then, she turned her attention the bright blue sky and murmured "Naruto-kun…Come back home safely…"

* * *

K': Like I said, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter which turned out to be a filler but it had to be done because the next few chapters of this new arc will bring about another change to my story so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

K': And here we are with another chapter of **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_** And I need to address something which confuses me. Now, a lot of people seem to think that this story is a Naruto/Ino because Hinata isn't in the fic a lot despite being one of the main characters of this fic and that's not the case. It is a Naruto/Hinata/Ino Fic but I'm building up the relationship between Naruto and Ino, the other two main characters. Hinata will get all of the attention she deserves and to those who read **_Reaper's Blood_**, They know how things will turn out…OR DO THEY?!

Another point is that I'm not an author who just puts people together in just a chapter or two like a others on this site. I want to build their relationships in a realistic pace, not in some day love…Unless in the Hyperbolic time chamber from Dragonball Z cause you know. One day outside is a year inside of it. Now, let's begin!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

"Ino…Stop bashing the name of the village." Shikamaru told his teammate with a sigh as Ino gave him a glare. Ino and "her" team had just arrived at the small village known simply as "Gin (Silver)" Village just as the sun was about to set. They were lucky that the nearest village was the village that had given them this mission but one look at the name of the village caused Ino to sigh while placing her palm on her face while shaking her head but then she noticed Naruto's awed expression which caused her to ask him what was with the look.

"Well Ino-chan, I never seen another village before. It's so small but it has a different feel to it…It feels more…warmer." Naruto noted with a smile on his face while Ino glanced at him with a little smile. She knew that the reason he felt this way was due to all the kind smiles he was given instead of the indifferent, cold or outright angered looks of the villagers in Konoha and part of her liked the fact that he looked happy but the other half was saddened that their own village couldn't bring him this level of happiness.

"As bad the village name is, this place does have a home-y feel to it." Ino agreed with a wider smile, nudging into Naruto's side with a laugh which caused Naruto to laugh as well but the two quickly stopped when the two women wearing black and silver armor on their torsos as well their arms and legs, complete with a headband which had two spikes that was long enough to arch down to the sides of their faces.

Hayate's eyes seemed to widen in surprise for a moment before slowly sliding back from the front but luckily, the two women nor his team noticed his sudden move to the back but Asuma did, who gave him a quick look before turning to the two women, who were looking at the group before them before the one on the right asked Asuma "Are you the shinobi sent by Date-sama?"

Asuma nodded at this and showed them the scroll where their leader had requested their assistance and once they looked it over, the two women lead them to a small building where their leader resided and once they walked inside, they found a kind looking old lady with black hair with a single grey stripe going down the upper right side of her head, blue eyes and a black kimono with white flowers on it waiting for them.

"Ah, it seems Konoha sends help fast. We had just sent that letter requesting help only seven hours ago." She noted with a gentle smile on her face. Asuma and his squad gave her a brief bow before Asuma told her "Well we really had to hustle here, Date-san." The woman simply smiled at this before nodding to her two guards to leave her and the shinobi along and once they left, the kind look in her eyes quickly faded into a cold look.

Standing up, the woman walked in front of the Konoha shinobi and told them "I'm glad you did hustle here Shinobi-san because those Mercenaries have been threatening to take this village by force for ages. At first, I thought I could reason with them to leave us in peace but they refused and when I did, they began assaulting and killing my guards while also extorting my village's shops…I do not wish for my people to be hurt or killed anymore by these scoundrels but I don't want to them to die either…"

"Ma'am, do these Mercenaries have a name?" Hayate asked her gently, keeping a cough forced back. The woman nodded before telling them with an ominous tone, "They are known as Hayai Kaze (Swift wind)" while Asuma nodded at this, Hayate practically froze up at the name but calmed in a second later before asking her "Do you know the leader's name at all?"

The woman tilted her head to the side and shook it, saying "The leader never spoke to me. He only sent one or two of his delegates to speak to me. I guess he figured I wasn't even important enough to talk with face to face." Hayate nodded at this before giving a bow to the woman and walking out of the meeting silently but Naruto saw this and excused himself as well with a bow before walking after out after his sensei.

* * *

**_Hayate_**

_'I can't believe it….After all these years…'_ Hayate thought to himself as he walked down the village streets of Gin, his arms crossed and his eyes gazing down at the ground. _'I thought when my mother and I left_ _Tetsu no Kuni, the memories of the Hayai Kaze would be left behind…But I wonder who the leader is this time around and will I face him during this mission?'_

"Sensei!"

Hayate turned around to face Naruto and saw that the boy had a concerned look on his face and for a moment, Hayate didn't know why but then he realized that Naruto had followed **_him_** out of the building where the others were. His student was worried about him and that honestly caused him to smile before a cough escaped his mouth, forcing him to cover it for a moment until the fit passed.

"Sensei, why did you leave so suddenly like that?" Naruto asked him with confusion showing in his blue eyes. Hayate, once he was done coughing, simply patted Naruto's head (With his clean hand mind you) and responded with "I had to get some air." Which wasn't really a lie. He did need some air to think about the band of mercs that somehow gotten a strangle hold on the city but he was confused.

Back in Tetsu no Kuni, the Hayai Kaze were known as a special branch of military that served under General Mifune, who served their lord, Sanada Samanosuke and he knew that no one in Tetsu no Kuni would step foot in any part of the shinobi world due to being truly neutral so what were they doing here?

Where they under orders from Mifune or Samanosuke? Where the Samurai getting ready to rage war with the shinobi? _'No Gekko. Don't jump to conclusions until you have all the facts_' Hayate scolded himself inwardly with a frown.

He would have to wait and see.

A few moments later, Asuma and his team came walking out and by then, the sun had fully set and the moon stars were shining in the sky faintly. Asuma told Hayate and Naruto that while they were out, the woman was able to describe the two people that leader of the mercs had sent to her and thanks to some very good sketch artists, The woman was able to give Asuma some colored portraits of two of the members of the Hayai Kaze which he showed to Naruto and Hayate so they could get a good look at them.

The first sketch was of a boy no younger than Naruto who was wearing traditional samurai armor which had a black and crimson color pattern, dark silver hair jade eyes and a long scar that crossed his face, similar to Iruka's scar and the second sketch was of a girl with dark purple hair that were in twin ponytails, platinum blue eyes and a black skintight face mask and she was wearing a traditional samurai armor but had a black and green color pattern to it but had a red sash tied on her right forearm.

After getting a good look at them, Asuma put the sketches away before saying to everyone "It's getting late pretty. We should find a hotel to rest at before we go hunting for these two people/." Asuma's genin squad nodded in agreement and were going to walk off when Naruto suddenly said "Wait a moment, shouldn't we stake out the village? In case these bastards decided to strike tonight?"

Hayate and Asuma gave each other a look and grinned, seemingly thinking the same thing before slowly looking at Naruto, who had saw the looks the two Jōnin were giving him which caused him to gulp before smiling at the men nervously.

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut…

* * *

**_One Hour Later_**

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Naruto murmured in annoyance as he sat on the roof of the hotel building he and the rest of his team were staying at for the night, his hand gently petting Iru's sleeping form which made him smile.

He may be stuck here for a few hours but at least he had some company in the form of Iru. Suddenly, he could smell the wonderful scent of beef ramen wafting against his nose which caused saliva to fall from his mouth but that's when he heard Ino's snobbish laugh, which he officially dubbed her "Rich Bitch" laugh though when he called it that, he had gotten slapped for his troubles.

"I figured you were hungry up here so I bought you some Ramen from room service. I never expected to hear you whimper from the smell of it though. That was too priceless." Naruto blinked in surprise. Did he really whimper from the smell of Ramen? _"Aye partner, you did."_ Kassou said with a chuckle at his partner's expense which caused Naruto to ask him _'Where in the world were you this entire time? Being a lazy bastard as usual or where you fighting with Kyūbi again?'_

Ever since Anko's test in the forest, Kassou and Kyūbi had been at each other's throats and often ended up in fights before Naruto told them to knock it off due to the fighting giving him a gigantic headache. **_"Well…He did start it this time."_** Kyūbi said, her seductive voice coming into his mind just as strong as Kassou's, causing said Kioigan spirit to roll his eyes in annoyance but Naruto ignored the two spirits and gave Ino a smile and patted the spot next to him, which she smiled and sat by his side and gave him the bowl of Ramen before taking Iru from his lap and placing the kit into hers, petting him softly.

"Wow, this may not taste as good as Ichikaru's but it's pretty damn delicious!" Naruto stated with a bright smile after eating a few noodles, making Ino smile at him briefly before looking at the moon. "Well I figured you would enjoy it, being out here in the cold for three hours." Naruto looked to Ino and smiled warmly at her thoughtful nature before finishing his ramen and sitting the bowl down next to him.

"Well thank you Ino-chan, you have no idea how much this meant to me." Seeing the warm smile on Naruto's face made her smile back tenderly before thinking to herself _'I think I do, Naruto-kun…I think I do…'_

But before any of them could say a word to each other, the two saw a cloaked figure running on the roofs across from them with a their katana shining in the moonlight, the figure heading towards the building they knew Date-san was staying in which caused flags to go off in their head. "Ino, go wake up the others. I'm going to follow that person" Naruto said as he stood up and placed his blades on his back.

"What?! You can't do that all by yourself Naruto!" Ino exclaimed with a hint of worry tone which then turned to anger when Naruto turned back to her with a smirk, saying "Watch me." before leaping off of the hotel roof and onto another, running towards the direction of Date-san's building, making Ino slightly fume in anger.

"That idiot!"

* * *

K': And that's all for this chapter. What will Naruto encounter when he meets that mysterious person? Find out next time on….**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron: Ok…Before the selling out continues…I have to say, I fucking hate Rain and Ken…Now, do you guys like Teen Titans? Do you guys like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? Then why not check out _**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City**_? You get your daily dose of not only of the Teen Titans but Power rangers as well and not only that, that story is dedicated Rain's deceased Sister who adored both of those series' so why not support the guy who thought of this story and check that story out and leave a review for it?

K': Thank you Ron.

Ron: Go F*ck yourself

K': Enjoy the show everyone!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Naruto had managed to get to the town hall building at same time as the figure and before he could even let out a "Stop right there!" The figure pulled out a katana and struck, swinging it at the level of Naruto's head to cut it clean off but Naruto saw this and leapt backwards to avoid it then while summoning ten shadow clones, all of them pulling out their kodachis.

He could see that whoever this person was serious because the person didn't waste time in charging forward and immediately slashing through the first clone they had come past. Seeing the sudden demise of their 'Brother', the remaining clones quickly charged forward while the figure placed the katana back in their sheath before gripping the hilt tightly.

When the clones got into his range, the person said in a teen male's voice ""Enkou Bure-do! (Flame Blade)"The figure then pulled out his blade, which was now covered in flames and made a wide arch, slicing through all the clones at as well as burning them, causing Naruto to jump back in surprise.

_'Ino was right…going by myself was a bad idea'_

Those were the words Naruto thought as the man jumped into the air with his katana high in the air and when the man got close enough, his slashed down his katana but Naruto's kodachis collided with the Katana the masked figure was holding, causing a faint spark when they smashed together.

Naruto and the man's eyes clashed in anger but then Naruto managed to force the man back into the air before leaping into the air after him and in mid-air, the two clashed their weapons again before Naruto slide his right kodachi away from the clash and slide it under their blades and thrusts it forward, stabbing the man in the stomach.

There was a small gasp from the man when the blade entered his body but then Naruto noticed the man's eyes glowing a fiery red then the skin around the eyes began to slowly melt until the man exploded into a ball of flames, leaving Naruto a split second to switch himself with a large brick.

The entire area was quiet for a moment as smoke from the sudden explosion rose up into the air but then a small cough could be heard from the bushes next to the large building and out came Naruto, stumbling then falling on the ground, breathing heavily as smoke rose from his body.

"H-Holy shit…I barely got out of that one…" Naruto coughed out as he dug the tip of his blades into the ground and rose up onto his feet, stumbling backwards lightly then panting slowly. "Now I know how it feels to be one of my opponents dealing with my shadow clones exploding on them." Naruto noted with small grin but then that grin melted away when he heard…

"Impressive…No one has ever escaped my Ningen Enkou-Bakudan (Human Flame bomb) technique. Not many can do that…Then again, you are a shinobi, given by your headband." Naruto looked up to see the masked man standing across from him, his clothes still looking crisp and clean.

"Heh, And guessing that you only fight with that sword means you're part of that Samurai group that's trying to take over this place, the Hayai Kaze…Am I wrong?" The man simply laughed while placing his katana on his shoulder before running towards Naruto with his katana moving to his side,

Naruto took a breath and ran towards the figure again but just as the two were going to meet, Hayate suddenly appeared between the two with his sheathed katana clashing against the teen's katana just as it was going to strike. Hayate and the boy stared at each other but then the figure looked clearly at Hayate and then jumped back and sneered behind his mask before saying "Well, if it ain't the traitor of Tetsu no Kuni, showing his face at last."

Hayate let no emotion appear on his face as he said "Kenshin…What are you and the others doing out of Tetsu no Kuni?" the boy's eyes seemed to widen when Hayate said his name both those eyes narrowed as he pushed his katana away from Hayate's then slashed it up but Hayate quickly met the strike with his own blade.

"You don't need to know our business, traitor!" Kenshin exclaimed before charging back forward, his katana sliding out from under Hayate's before arching down towards Hayate's head but Hayate once again blocked it with his own weapon but then followed it up by hitting Kenshin's chest with the hilt of his katana, sending the boy sliding backwards.

"Tell me what you know…I do not want to hurt you Kenshin…" Hayate murmured softly but Kenshin's blade continued to lash out towards Hayate but Hayate continued to block it with his weapon before bouncing the last strike off his sheath and slamming it between Kenshin's shoulder and neck in such a fast motion, Kenshin could only take a step forward before falling face first to the ground, unconscious.

Hayate coughed lightly and turned his head to Naruto, who was looking at him with shock. "S-Sensei…you know him?" Hayate nodded softly and placed his sheathed katana into Naruto's hands, telling him to "Hold this." Naruto held the blade and watched as Hayate wrapped some chains around Kenshin's arms and legs before hoisting the unconscious figure over his shoulders.

"We must move quickly back to the hotel." Naruto nodded at Hayate's words but something kept plaguing at his mind. How did his teacher know his opponent and if he did…Did his teacher know their enemies? "Sensei….I…" Hayate held up his free hand and turned his head to say "Listen, I will tell you all you need to know when we return but we must hurry. We don't know if he has any backup."

Naruto nodded again and when Hayate placed his free hand on Naruto's shoulder, the two vanished into a swirl of leaves, not aware of the eyes that were watching them.

"Azai-sama, They captured Kenshin!" a girl with dark purple hair that were in twin ponytails, platinum blue eyes and a black skintight face mask and she was wearing a traditional samurai armor but had a black and green color pattern to it but had a red sash tied on her right forearm said as she turned her head to a cloak figure behind her.

"Let them. Kenshin will not talk to them, no matter what they do. His will is stronger than their strongest Jutsu." The girl looked out at where Kenshin was and let a worried frown form on her lips. "This isn't fair Azai-sama but I will follow your judgment."

The cloaked figure nodded then looked at the exact spot the girl was looking at, except for an entirely different reason. _'Hayate…It seems despite your disease, you are still quick and nimble but let's see how long that lasts…Because soon, I will finish what we started all those years ago.'_

* * *

**_Hotel_**

"Naruto, you giant idiot!"

Those were the first words that left Ino's mouth when Naruto and Hayate returned to the hotel, causing the unconscious Kenshin to groan lightly but stay unconscious. "Ino, I had to do it. Otherwise he would have kill-" Naruto was rudely interrupted by a smack on the face from Ino.

"You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed! Did you ever think about that?" Naruto lowered his head in shame while Ino continued to yell at him but then he felt her arms wrap around him softly. "Promise me that you won't take that risk again…"

Naruto was completely stuck.

_'How did she go from yelling at me to this?!' _

"I promise." Ino smiled at Naruto's words because she knew that when he said those words, he meant it because it was his nindo, his shinobi way but just for scaring her the way he did, she gave him a swift punch in the face which sent him flying out of the window.

Chōji and Shikamaru could only stare and chuckle in amusement at the exchange but then it changed into a serious matter when Asuma glared at not only them, but Ino as well, stating how that was childish of her to do in an unknown village, especially after what just happened.

Ino looked apologetic but Naruto came back in through the window he was punched out of and said "Ah, don't be too harsh on her. I worried her Asuma-san. I deserve it." Asuma's glare was quick to turn on Naruto, who shrunk lightly but he stood unafraid of it but then Hayate said "Everyone…Before this mission continues, I need to tell you all something very important."

Asuma turned to his comrade and asked "Now? When we have an enemy in the room?" Hayate only returned Asuma's piercing look with a very cold one, which shocked the Jōnin. He had never seen the man's sickly face become so cold before.

"Yes…Because what I'm about to tell you involves this enemy and the others that are with him…"

* * *

K': Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry, a much longer one is in the works. This was just a semi-important chapter. What will happen next time? Find out on the next chapter of…**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**


	15. Chapter 15

K': And we just keep trucking along to a brand new chapter of **_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_** so no fancy opening, let's just get into it.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Hayate closed his eyes slowly and tilted his head up towards the ceiling to avoid the curious gazes of his comrades. This was something he really didn't want to tell his past to anyone except his loving girlfriend, Uzuki Yūgao who he had met when he first came to Konoha from Tetsu no Kuni.

He then lowered his head to glance at the other shinobi in the room and took a small breath then said "A lot of my friends and comrades think that I was born and raised in Konoha but the truth is that my family and I were originally from Tetsu no Kuni, the same place where this one came from." His eyes darted to the unconscious Kenshin before returning his eyes to his comrades.

"Before Lord Samanosuke became the emperor of Tetsu no Kuni, living there wasn't an easy thing. Before I was born, my mother, Sanada Inahime was a prostitute in Tetsu and my father, Gekkō Mitsuhide was a traveling mercenary. In some strange twist of fate, the two had fallen in love and he decided to stay there, despite the rough conditions….But the crime there was becoming worse and when I was born, my father had finally had enough of the bandits and decided to do something about it."

Hayate closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, taking a small breath. "Together with his close friend, my "uncle" Nobunaga, the two created a small group of freedom fighters known as the Hayai Kaze. They were humble group in the beginning, just wanting to defend their village from the countless groups of bandits and the rare shinobi that ventured there but soon, the band of brothers reputation was wide known in Tetsu no Kuni."

"So much so that a lowly general of the then-current emperor enlisted their services to help him unite the land and end the tyranny of the current emperor. The entire group jumped at the offer. It was a long and brutal battle which cost the lives of many on the resistance and the emperor's sides but in the end, we crowned a new emperor. "

He gave a wistful smile.

"Do you guys know how proud I was of my father and my "Uncle" for helping bring peace to the warring land? I screamed my eight year old lungs out for the two of them when our new emperor named them and the other members of the Hayai Kaze his personal guards but he also awarded them special blades." Hayate took his sheathed katana into his hand and removed the sheath, revealing his blade.

"The blades that were awarded to the Hayai Kaze had elemental properties inside of them. This blade belonged to my father. Tsuki no Kaze (lunar wind) is the name of this blade. This blade was significantly important. Not only because it was Not only imbued with the powers of the moon and the element of the wind but it represented that my father was the second in command to Lord Samanosuke's throne and that he was one of the two men our lord trusted…"

"Hold up, so your father created the group we're fighting and they were known as honorable guards to Tetsu's current Emperor?" Asuma asked with a look of disbelief on his face, the cigarette in his mouth hanging dangerously from his bottom lip. Hayate nodded and let a small sigh leave his lips.

"Yeah…"

Naruto kept his eyes closed for a moment, deep in thought before he suddenly asked in alarm "So does that mean we're going to face your father?!" expecting this question, Hayate quickly shook his head and stood up from his chair and walked to the window to look at the bright moon in the sky.

"No…You see, my father is dead."

Naruto lowered his head almost instantly, ashamed for bringing up his sensei's father. Seeing his student's shameful look, Hayate instantly turned his head and patted Naruto's head, making the blond look up at him. "Don't feel bad Naruto. How were you supposed to know?"

Removing his hand, Hayate turned back to the window and coughed heavily but he calmed his coughing down before taking a small breath and continued with "For two years, peace and prosperity reigned in Tetsu no Kuni but during this time, Nobunaga had started to become jealous of my father for blessings he had. A wonderful family, high status within the empire, his influence in the entire country and his friendship with Lord Samanosuke but the final straw was when everyone in the Hayai Kaze referred to my father as "Gekkō-sama" and him "Oda-san" despite both of them starting the group together so Nobunaga had a plan…to take everything my father had…"

"H-How did he do that?" Ino asked with a worried expression on her face.

"The first thing he did was kill every member of the Hayai Kaze slowly, making each of their deaths appear as an accident and then replaced them with men that served the former Emperor and forced them to obey him and when this was done, he slowly began to place seeds of doubt into Samanosuke's head about my father until it tore their friendship apart but the final blow was struck when he instigated a fight between the two and that night was when he struck. He stole my father's armor, gathered his twisted version of the Hayai Kaze and attacked Samanosuke's castle."

Hayate let a bitter scowl form on his face as his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Posing as my father, Nobunaga fought Lord Samanosuke and nearly killed him before disappearing into the night. Everyone in the palace that night claimed that it was my father who staged the coup so the royal guards, led by captain Mifune arrested my father on the grounds of treason. Of course my father denied it and my mother even backed it up but in the end, he was executed and branded a traitor by everyone and because of that…Everyone gazed upon me and my mother as if we were traitors as well."

"At first, I defended my father's name and honor, claiming he would never do something like this but soon, the dark looks finally broke me. I began to believe the words everyone spoke of him and soon…I despised him for trying to usurp the throne, for bringing dishonor to our family, for hurting mom and I...but had I known…Had I known the truth then, I would have honored my father's name instead of cursing it…and disowning it.."

Hayate was aware that everyone was staying silent to let him get a few seconds of peace and he appreciated that but after ten long minutes, he turned around to them and leaned against the wall and continued his tale, saying "During the next three years, Nobunaga had become my second father. We did everything that my father and I used to do and to make it better, he was training me to become a member of the Hayai Kaze, something my father never let me do. It made me wish that he was my real father but my mother despised him with all of her being because she had a strong feeling that he had something to do with what happened with my father's death."

"I thought she was crazy, why would she think he had something to do with it? He had been there for us since the moment that traitor was rightfully killed…but then I began to doubt as well after overhearing a conversation…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A young, thirteen year old Hayate was currently standing in a large circular training ground, clashing his blade against a red lance with trident shaped blade on top of it, held by a teen his age with short spiky silver hair, jade eyes with a white headband around his forehead, white baggy pants that had red flames with gold shaped around the flames on them, white wrap around his torso, red shoes and red gloves._

_"Come on 'Yate, You can do better than that if you want to keep your spot in the Hayai Kaze." The teen said calmly while Hayate growled and pushed the lance away from his blade then slashing it downwards towards the teen but his opponent blocked the strike with a grin. _

_"Damn you, Yukimura. I'm just rusty is all from my day off!" Hayate yelled out before dashing backwards, barely avoiding the swipe of Yukimura's lance. "I see you two are training as always." The two teens turned around to see Yukimura's mom, a pale woman with a flowing purple kimono, long silver hair, and jade eyes standing behind them with a five year old boy with short dark silver hair, jade eyes, black shorts and red shirt standing by her side._

_The two boys smiled and nodded, Hayate sheathing his sword and Yukimura placing his lance down on the ground. The little toddler next to her wobbled over to the two teens and with a small laugh, Hayate picked up the toddler and said to Yukimura "Seems like little Kenshin likes me more today." _

_Yukimura rolled his eyes but grinned at his friend, who was giving Kenshin to him while asking the grown woman "Is Nobunaga-sensei home now? I wish to speak with him about something important." Hayate wanted to talk to the man about how longer did he have to wait until he was promoted into the core group._

_"My husband his home but be wary 'Yate-kun, he's drained from his time training with Lord Samanosuke." Hayate nodded and gave her a bow of thanks and punched his buddy's arm lightly before walking into their home, heading straight towards the back but as he neared the room he suspected Nobunaga to be in, he heard the harsh whispers of both the man and another that sounded like the squad leader of squad two._

_"Look, I can't handle the guilt anymore, Oda-san. I want out of the Hayai Kaze." He could hear Nobunaga chuckle lowly and reply "You honestly think you can leave my team? Don't forget Miru-san, you're living the life of Hayabusa Naraku. He would be in your place had I not done him in so you can live in prosper…You belong to me. Do not forget that! Now get out of my office!"_

_Hayate swiftly walked away before the man could leave, a look of confusion on his face. 'Hayabusa Naraku…That name sounds so familiar…'_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"I asked my mom about the name and in turned out that that was the name of a member of the original Hayai Kaze who died two days before the incident. The day after I asked her of this, that guy Miru-san was found murdered in his home." Hayate paused to let a rough cough leave his lips.

"Curious isn't it?" Shikamaru murmured softly, closing his eyes while crossing his arms in thought. "This guy wants out from the Hayai Kaze and not a day later, he winds up dead. Didn't you find that suspicious?" Hayate nodded once his coughing fit ended, leaning his head backwards against the wall.

"Oh yeah, I found it strange but I didn't care. I looked up to the man and I thought he could do no wrong…But I soon found out otherwise…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Hayate was walking down the road with a smile on his face. It seemed that everything was going his way. He was a member of the Hayai Kaze and he was now getting ready to become one of the core members of what he called his birth right and everyone in his village knew this. What was once looks of disdain, anger or pity due for being the son of the most famed traitor in Tetsu no Kuni's history were now looks of pride and admiration._

_He was one step closer to showing the world that he would bring honor to the name Gekkō once again. He had to…He couldn't allow…Mitsuhide's mistake make them any more miserable than they already were. After leaping over a small river, Hayate walked to his sensei's house and knocked on the door twice before putting his hands into his pockets but no one came._

_Blinking in surprise, Hayate knocked on the door again but once again, no one came. It was then that he noticed the window to Yukimura and Kenshin's room was opened and he gave a small grin. _'Those two always leave their window unlocked for me.'_ He thought to himself before sneaking to the window and crawling inside, landing on the cushion that was dubbed by his best friend "'Yate's cushion" but once again, he found himself alone, compared to the many times he's done this to see Yukimura smiling at him, saying "about time."_

'This is strange…Their always home'_ he thought to himself as he walked out of his friend's bedroom and into the hallway. "Well since I'm here…Might as well see what Nobunaga-sensei got for me for my induction into the core team." Hayate gave a small smirk then chuckled softly before swiftly sneaking around the place to find his gift but after looking all over the house, he found himself inside of his sensei's meeting room._

_After giving it a look around, a tired Hayate waved his hand forward with a tired "Oh the hell with it. I'm going home. I'll just have to wait until later to-" little did Hayate know, when he leaned against the wall, it had turned to the side, sending him falling straight into another room back first, causing him to groan in pain._

_Shaking his head, Hayate stood up and blinked in confusion, wondering exactly where he was but when turned around, his core stood cold. Sitting on a wooden dummy was his father's armor, the blood of the still living Samanosuke splattered on it along with his father's sword and that's when the words of his mother came back to him._

"They never found the armor our father was wearing that day." 

_"T-This cannot be right!" he stuttered out in shock and sorrow but that wasn't all he found in this secret room was a small journal in front of the armor so picking it up, he placed it in his shirt and wasted no time in leaving the room and the house as well._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Naruto was looking at the angered face of his sensei and felt a sad frown form on his lips. His sensei didn't deserve what happened to him but knowing that his sensei had gone through the same feelings he had when Mizuki pretended to be nice to him only to betray the village and killed his beloved Iruka-sensei but before he could finish his train of thought, Hayate began to speak.

"Regret was the first thing that came to me after reading the journal…The man I viewed as a second father had my father murdered…I was in turmoil for hours but then came the incident that forced my mom to flee all the way to Konoha."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey 'Yate, you finally showed up."_

_Hayate looked at his longtime friend and patted his shoulder, sparing a small smile before walking towards Nobunaga, who was dressed in a robe, his hood covering the top of his face, leaving the bottom half of his face visible but what had Hayate's attention was the long item in his hand._

_ It was his father's sword._

_"Ah, if it isn't the prodigy of the Gekkō clan." Nobunaga exclaimed with a small grin showing on his face, causing Hayate to bite back a huge scowl, keeping that sugary sweet smile on his face. "Well, I have to bring honor to my family's name somehow."_

'My father did have honor, I was the one to disgrace our family name by being friends with his killer…' _Hayate thought to himself bitterly. He watched as Nobunaga merely smiled and nodded at his words, dismissing the man he was talking to with a wave of his hand before turning around to face him, holding his father's blade out towards him._

_"I know that you wouldn't want this due to being tied with your father but I thought that since your ambition to bring honor to your family name was powerful enough, I figured the first step was to redeem the blade he used to nearly kill the Emperor. Hayate, I deem you the new wielder of the Tsuki no Kaze." Hayate took his father's blade from Nobunaga's hands and looked down at the blade and held it tightly as the man who cost him his father life was walking away._

_"You're right…I need to redeem my family honor and this blade…" With that he unsheathed the blade and tossed the sheath to the side before swinging his sword towards Nobunaga, who turned around at the last second and used his sheathed katana to block the strike. _

_And with that, the party stopped._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"W-What happened next?"

Hayate chuckled and looked at the group of shinobi who were waiting for him to continue but he shook his head. "I have to use the bathroom. Keep an eye on Kenshin and when I come back, we'll pick up where we left off." And with that, Hayate walked out of the room while everyone watched him leave, not aware that Kenshin's eyes were watching him leave as well with conflicting emotions in his eyes before he closed them again.

* * *

K': I had to end it here due to the fact that I ran out of ideas for what should happen next but no worries, I'll figure out how the battle should go. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Rain: Stop the fucking presses because I have returned to this Fanfic!

Mario: Yahoo!

Rain: And I'm glad to be back officially. It's time for us to delve some more into Hayate's past in this chapter of…**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Hayate returned to the room a few moments later with a large sack of food in his hand. He had decided to get everyone some food since they were losing sleep due to his own history lesson so he figured that he would treat them for dealing with this and from the looks of appreciation that came from everyone in the room, he figured it was the right choice.

Hayate sat the bag of food on the table and watched in amusement as the shinobi in the room tore through it, exclaims of "Ramen! Beautiful Ramen! Chicken, Beautiful chicken!" from Naruto, who was holding three containers of ramen in one hand and a large plate of chicken in the other.

"Dumplings and pocky?! Too kind!" Ino screeched in happiness as she chewed on the strawberry flavored pocky while also holding her container of dumplings. Groans of happiness were heard coming from Chōji, who had a rack of hickory smoked ribs and some chips and approved nods from both Shikamaru and Asuma, both of which were nibbling on their containers of fried rice, white rice, beef (or Chicken in Asuma's case) and broccoli inside of their containers.

"Where did you find all of this stuff?" Asuma asked as he put a piece of broccoli into his mouth. "The hotel keeps their kitchens open all the time in case any of their customers get hungry." Hayate explained while pulling out his own container of rice and meat (teriyaki chicken to be exact) and began to eat.

Little did they all know, Kenshin was now fully awake but he was faking he was asleep but maybe this was a bad idea due to the delicious fumes wafting into his nose, making his mouth water but he dared not make a noise. He honestly wanted to hear how the end of the traitor's story but the issue of the food in the room was making it so much harder to concentrate on feigning sleep.

Luckily for the samurai, Shikamaru asked mid-chew "So what happened between you and Nobunaga, Hayate-san?" Hayate sat down his half full container and let a small frown form on his face then let out a tiny cough to answer "I had just drawn my father's katana on the man I used to view as a father…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"You're right…I need to redeem my family honor and this blade…" With that he unsheathed the blade and tossed the sheath to the side before swinging his sword towards Nobunaga, who turned around at the last second and used his sheathed katana to block the strike. _

_"Hayate, what are you doing?" Nobunaga muttered with a scowl forming on his face after pushing Hayate's blade away with his own, causing the teen to stumble backwards with a bitter sneer. "I'm redeeming my family's honor…My Father's honor. Something you stole from him!"_

_Sharp gasps were heard all around the two males but they didn't seem to respond to them. "Hayate, what are you talking about? Your father tried to kill our emperor."_

_"No! You tried to kill him!" Hayate swiftly interrupted with a shout, eliciting another gasp from everyone around them. "I found my father's armor in your study. I read your journal. Every single bit of it." Hayate took out the curled up journal and threw it down in front of him. _

_"You led everyone to believe that my father tried to assassinate our wonderful emperor and framed my father and for what? To be in Lord Samanosuke's good graces and to lead the Hayai Kaze? You had me believe that my father was a criminal that deserved to be executed! You betrayed the one you called brother of superficial things and made his son disgrace his family by coming to love the man he was framed by like a father!"_

_Hot tears were now falling from his eyes as he said in an angry, bitter tone "Did you have a good laugh at me, Nobunaga? Did you enjoy talking to my father's grave about how you got away with it? How you not only took his spot in our Lord's good graces but had the adoration of his son?! Did you enjoy making me look like a damn fool in the eyes of my father?!"_

_Hayate didn't care if this monster in front of him answered him or not because he needed to let all of the feelings he had been feeling since the moment he read that journal. "Both you and I have disgraced the Gekkō clan. You by leading my father to his death and for me caring about his murderer enough to see him as my father and that is something I will forever regret…But I will rectify this and bring honor to my family…By killing the one who dishonored it…"_

_Hayate placed his father's katana in front of him and said "On my honor! I will not leave this plane until you have died beneath my blade!" Suddenly, Nobunaga had begun to laugh softly but in mere seconds, it became loud and boisterous. "You honestly believe that you could defeat me? Your own master in a duel?"_

_Nobunaga pulled out his blade and tossed his sheath to his butler, who caught it and bowed while saying to the teen "I have taught you all you know Gekkō, but I have not taught you all I know. If you want to reclaim the honor of your father then strike me down…If you can. Because you started this…I will quickly finish this."_

_With those words finished, Nobunaga begun to walk to the left while Hayate walked to the right, the two combatants circling each other like lions, waiting for a chance to strike. Hayate, tired of waiting, had charged forward with an enraged scream, slashing his father's weapon in an downward arc but Nobunaga blocked it with his own katana and pushed it away to strike the boy in the head but Hayate swiveled to the right and moved his blade forward sharply, aiming at the man's neck._

_But Nobunaga quickly blocked it with the flat surface of his katana and kicked Hayate in the stomach, making the teen stumble backwards then capitalized on this by dashing forward and thrusting his blade forward to impale the boy's skull on his blade but Hayate ducked it at the last possible second and dashed forward to slice Nobunaga in his side, leaving a moderately deep gash in the man's side._

_Nobunaga turned around with a small jump and swung his katana downward forcefully onto Hayate's blade, making the boy fall on one knee but just as Nobunaga swung his blade down for a second strike, Hayate rolled forward to avoid it and rose on his knees and managed to slash his blade in a upward arc, giving a shallow gash that went up his former sensei's back, making him swiftly turn around and back hand the teen._

_Hayate rolled on the ground and stood back up only to get kicked in the face again, sending the vengeful teen rolling on the ground but Hayate rolled onto his feet and held his blade in front of him and block three strong swings of his former sensei's blade before the forth one managed to force the katana from Hayate's hand, which caused Nobunaga's blade to crash right against Hayate's right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain._

_Nobunaga quickly silenced that scream by kicking Hayate in the face, making the boy skid back on the ground before slamming into a tree but Nobunaga swiftly appeared before the boy and kneed him in the face twice before picking him up and slamming him through the tree entirely, making Hayate fly through the tree and slam against a brick wall, where he fell forward and fell to the ground._

_Hayate stabbed his father's blade into the ground to help him get on his feet but just as he did, Nobunaga kicked the blade on the flat side of it hard enough for the blade to skid to the side and slammed his knee into Hayate's chest, making Hayate stumble backwards then fall on the ground but when he tried to get up, Nobunaga slammed his foot on his chest. _

_Hayate clawed on the leg that had him trapped but the foot pressed down on his chest harder, causing him to wheeze out in pain. "You honestly believed that you could take on the man who taught you who to fight? To try and kill him to boot? Such a foolish child. I have killed many of powerful enemies during my time as your father's second in command and leader of the Hayai Kaze…You stood no chance."_

_Hayate merely looked on at the man above him with hate shining in his eyes. _

_"I had a soft spot for you Gekkō….You were a better swordsman than my own son and I was proud to have you as apart of my family but you bought all of my secrets to the outside world…And for that, you will die but be glad because you will meet your father in hell!" _

_When Nobunaga finished his words and lifted up his foot, Hayate moved his foot up and kicked the man in between his legs, causing Nobunaga to groan at the sudden hit which gave Hayate a chance to move between his legs and leapt towards his father's blade where he grabbed it and yanked it from the ground but just as he did this, he felt a cold metal slide into his right lung and out of his chest but it was quickly pulled out._

_Hayate let out slow, wheezy breaths as he looked down at his now bleeding chest and fell to the ground, losing consciousness._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

"And to be honest, that's all I remember…When I woke, I was in a hotel in a village near Kumo with my mother. She later told me that she had followed me out of the house that day and watched my pitiful battle and quickly cut out the lights in the area and since it was pitch black without the lights, no one saw her take me or my father's katana out…I never been back since and because of that lose...I can't even look at my father's blade anymore."

"I had disgraced him, my mother, myself and my ancestors for my betrayal and I know better than to hope that I could ever earn my chance at redemption now…All I can do is wait for my death by either old age or by another shinobi and maybe then could I be properly punished for my transgressions…"

The teens and adult were completely silent after hearing the remainder of Hayate's story. They all had at least thought that he had earned some measure of redemption in the end but instead, his former sensei had defeated him soundly and nearly killed him to boot.

"I-Is that how you got that cough, sensei?" Naruto asked softly, staring into the eyes of his teacher. Hayate nodded with a small cough fit before officially answering with "Yes…Despite a medic nin healing me, the wound was deep enough that my lung could still function but it hurts badly with every breath with my coughs making the pain even more unbearable to deal with…"

Asuma looked at his friend and nodded softly, asking him "Do you think Nobunaga or his second in command are leading the Hayai Kaze to take over this town?" Hayate didn't even hesitate to nod at this but he still looked a bit unsure but as he looked at the "unconscious" Kenshin, his eyes gazed over at Ino, who was frowning into her container of dumplings, clearly upset about the end of his story and grinned lightly.

Asuma was momentarily confused about the grin on Hayate's face but when he saw him grinning at Ino, he looked back at Kenshin and quickly formed the connection. "Ino, we need your help…"

* * *

Rain: I'm ending it there only and I mean **only** because the next chapter will be the second chapter to the end of this arc and I want to leave what they discover about Kenshin and the Hayai Kaze for that chapter. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Rain: My My, so much love you guys and its very wanted and returned. Thanks to all that reviewed but I have a question for you guys. Is my reboot better than the original? The reason I ask is because I'm merely curious about it. Now let's get this started!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

"Are you sure about this Ino? It's your first time using this technique."

Hayate and Asuma stared at Ino's grinning face as she eyed the "unconscious" enemy in the room. Asuma and Hayate merely eyed the small genin, both of their arms crossed and their eyebrows quirked while they eyed the young Yamanaka. When they came up with this plan, they assumed that the genin would be frightened by her first mind-meld with an enemy but instead of being nervous, Ino practically bounced in excitement.

"Are you guys kidding? I've been waiting to show off my badical skills on a mission since I became a genin. Sure it isn't in battle but this will be just as cooler!" She responded with her forward thrust of her right arm, accidently punching the bound samurai in the face…Hard.

Surprisingly, Ino's hit was very hard because the "unconscious" samurai had nearly been knocked unconscious from the blow. Asuma and Hayate looked at Ino's slightly panicked face when she had punched him but sighed in relief when Kenshin didn't wake up from the blow.

"It's a good thing he was already unconscious because that blow looked like it could knock his head clean off," Shikamaru noted with a chuckle, making Chōji chuckle as well.

"A little overzealous, Ino-chan," Naruto said to her teasingly while patting his friend's shoulder, making Ino blush in embarrassment but she quickly recovered by elbowing Naruto's stomach slightly hard, making him double back then fall onto his back.

"Shut it Naruto-kun," Ino murmured with a pout.

"Ino, last chance to change your mind," Asuma told her with concerned eyes. He knew that the technique she was about to use, the Hiroi Kokoro Byū (Open Mind View) was going to drain her of all of her chakra as well as leave her mentally exhausted as well and didn't want her to strain herself.

"It's fine Sensei, all of you guys have pulled your weight in this mission and so will I," Ino told her sensei with a smile before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the floor in front of Kenshin and let her eyes drift close.

"Well…Here goes nothing," She said gently to herself as she began to make the seals necessary for her jutsu and once she was done, she placed two fingers on Kenshin's forehead and whispered _"Open your mind and show me the information that I seek. Yamanaka clan technique: __Hiroi Kokoro Byū"_

Ino then opened her eyes but to the shock of the genin around her, Ino's eyes were glowing a bright, almost ethereal neon blue while Kenshin's eyes opened up at the same time, his eyes also glowing the same color. "I see something…" Ino murmured softly, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you see Ino?" Hayate asked with a quirked brow.

"Everything is so blurry but I can make out two figures…" Ino explained with a strained voice, trying to keep her jutsu going but due to her low chakra reserves and the fact that this was her first time activating the jutsu, she was losing her concentration fast but she had caught something just before the jutsu had broken off.

* * *

**_Vision_**

_Kenshin was currently walking down the halls of a dark, dank catacomb, his forehead bleeding, his right side bruised and his left leg merely being dragged behind him as he limped forward with the help of his sword. Ever since he made one remark about missing Tetsu no Kuni, his master had taken a liking to utterly crushing him during training and it made him sick._

_"I see he wasted no time in roughing you up…"_

_Kenshin's eyes snapped up to see a girl with __dark purple hair that were in twin ponytails and platinum blue eyes which was hiding behind clear circular glassed leaning against a wall, wearing a black and green skintight suit instead of her black and green samurai armor._

_Seeing her standing there, looking at him with sadness and concern made Kenshin not want to worry her so he bucked up and hid the pain was in and walked towards her with a limp while saying "No more than usual, Tali." Tali just gave him a harsh glare behind her glasses at his blatant lie._

_"That's bullshit Ken," She said with a scowl written on her face. "Can't you see that he's hurting you just because you're missing our home?!" Kenshin patted her shoulder with a frown on his face while saying "I know but he's my-"_

_"I don't care what he is to you!" She interrupted with a shout, making him lower his eyes to the dirty water that was flowing beneath his sandals. "He's hurting you…The only person who's been with him since everything went to hell with the Hayai Kaze…You don't deserve this."_

_Instead of responding to this, Kenshin merely gave her a tired smile before slowly walking past her but when he did, his knees buckled and he went sailing down to the ground but he felt the girl's arm on his chest, immediately stopping his descent. "T-Tali…" He murmured weakly, finally breaking the tough façade he had put up when he saw her._

_Tali merely pulled his arm around her shoulder and let him lean on her as she carried him a few feet but heard a deep voice say from out of the shadows "Put him down Tali." Tali narrowed her eyes and turned her head to face a pair of seemingly glowing jade eyes in the shadows._

_"No Azai-sama, Kenshin needs rest before we continue with anything," She responded with a trace of venom within her voice. She didn't care one damn bit that he was her leader, Kenshin was hurt and she wouldn't do anything more for him until Kenshin was better._

_She suddenly felt cold steel slide against her neck, making her stop immediately. "Listen, back in Tetsu, you could back talk to me without any repercussions but out here, you have no one but me and Kenshin. Obey my orders or you will die here and trust me, no one will miss you…" _

_Tali took a deep breath, a stray tear falling down her cheek but then she heard Kenshin weakly say "Do it Tali. I'll be ok." Tali hesitated for a moment but she nodded and lowered Kenshin down onto his feet where he immediately fell to the ground with a groan._

_"You made the right choice," The man murmured before giving a hard punch to her stomach, sending her flying to the wall then falling to the ground unconscious, her face slamming into the water where the man quickly picked her up by the back of her suit and lifted her up before saying to Kenshin, who was struggling to stand up "Do you see Kenshin? Do you see how the attitude of Tetsu shining through our companion?"_

_"Let her go," He said while trying to drag himself to his feet, trying to reach the man's ankle but the man stepped on his hand, causing Kenshin to grunt in pain. "Why should I? You were all geared up and ready for destroying the ways of Tetsu when we were escaping from the Suchīru Kaze (Steel Wind). What changed now?"_

_"You're hurting the only one who came with us!" Kenshin shouted in response with fury woven in his voice, making the man's eyes turn to him briefly before looking at the unconscious girl with cold eyes. "Kenshin…In this world, anyone can and will betray you. Even the closest of allies can become enemies overnight. I've learned that through fear, you can install blind loyalty within those that you call allies."_

_He then dropped the girl in front of his protégé and walked into the shadows once more, his fists clenched tight enough for blood to fall from them briefly._

**_Vision End_**

* * *

With a blink of her eyes and a shake of her head, the glowing eyes immediately faded away back to her normal color while Kenshin's eyes slowly faded back to normal before he groaned out in pain, his head feeling as if it was a banana and it had just been peeled but despite the pain, he eyed Hayate with a look of anger and bitterness in his eyes.

"It would have been easier on you if you were asleep," Hayate murmured lazily, surprising the pain filled Kenshin greatly.

"H-How did you-"

"I'm a Jōnin, I was trained to study body language…Now before Ino reveals to us what she saw in your head, I want to hear it from you, what is the Hayai Kaze doing in this village? And be warned, I will know when you're lying to me," Hayate asked, his voice getting forceful near the end of his little speech while bluffing at the same time.

Kenshin merely stared into his eyes hatefully but also in betrayal. "What should it matter while we're here, _Konoha Jōnin_?"Kenshin asked him, spitting out Hayate's title like it was a foul piece of chicken. "You betrayed Tetsu no Kuni. You betrayed my family, the family that loved you like one of our own. Why should I tell you anything?!"

"B-Because he's hurting y-you," Ino murmured in pain, staring hazily at him while Naruto held her head in his lap with concern in his eyes. "I saw it Hayate-san, Sensei…This man… Had piercing green eyes…He hurt Kenshin and T-Tali…Kenshin's friend."

Kenshin looked away from Hayate while scowling bitterly while Hayate's eyes widened in shock. "Tali? She's involved with this?" Hayate asked in surprise while looking at Kenshin with that same surprise in his eyes. Back when he was in Tetsu, Tali was a girl that was Kenshin's age and she always played with him.

He then blinked in realization when his mind went back to the sketch of the two Hayai Kaze members Asuma had showed him. Why hadn't he realized it before? The dark purple hair, the platinum blue eyes that seemed to shine in happiness and the face mask he recognized from her father, the late Hayabusa Naraku.

"It seems your father is still collecting trophies from his deceased former allies," Hayate growled out in anger while his heated, making Kenshin's his eyes burn with fury. "Don't you **dare** talk about my father, you fucking killer!" he shouted out, squirming against his bindings in an attempt to get free, wanting to attack Hayate, who was stunned at the final word that had escaped the teen's mouth.

Killer…

"Why do you call me killer? I've done nothing to you or your family." Kenshin merely laughed in bitterness as he eyed the man in front of him but Ino's voice interrupted the intense stare down between Hayate and the enemy with "There's more…There's only three of them and they're not with Tetsu no Kuni any longer…" Hayate turned to Ino after she spoke, telling her to continue with his eyes which she did.

"They defected from Tetsu no Kuni and are on the run from something called 'Suchīru Kaze'. This man…He's dangerous. He could blend in the shadows and strike without notice…He attacked and knocked out T-Tali in one hit…Then told Kenshin that 'Through Fear can you install blind loyalty to those you call allies…'" Ino murmured out before her eyelids closed, falling unconscious.

"That sounds just like Nobunaga," Hayate muttered to himself in anger, turning his attention back on the still struggling Kenshin but something was strange to him. Nobunaga didn't have green eyes, he had black eyes and despite being an evil bastard, he never laid his hand on women.

Something wasn't adding up but before he could say anything, the building had begun to shake violently. "What's going on?" Asuma wondered as he used his chakra to stay in place while everything and everyone else had begun to move with the shaking.

Without warning, the floor around them began to creek slowly before a large crater was created right beneath Kenshin, Naruto, Hayate and Ino, causing the four to fall down it and fall through three more floors before slamming straight to the lobby floor beneath them.

Hayate shook his head with a small groan, not expecting the suddenly fall but as he got up, he saw a flicker of silver coming from his side so with a quick pull of his kunai, Hayate managed to block the blade with the small steel which the then pushed away and rolled away next to Naruto, who was still unconscious with the still unconscious Ino by his side.

With a glance across from him, Hayate saw the girl, Tali, slicing through the ropes that bound Kenshin while the hooded figure was glaring at him with furious green eyes that seemed to glow beneath the hood over his head. "We meet again…" The hooded man muttered, those green eyes narrowing slowly.

Hayate could only stare at the figure, shock written on his face and shining in his eyes. He knew that voice and he knew those eyes all too well but Hayate couldn't believe it…

But when the man slowly removed his hood to reveal a man with long silver hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail and there may have been a large "X" scar going from the right side of his face that went from his right eye all the way to his left jaw but the face he saw was all too familiar.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it 'Yate?"

* * *

Rain: And that were I end the chapter. The next chapter will be up hopefully pretty soon…Hopefully. Until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Rain: And here we are. The next chapter of the "Hayate's past/Naruto's first mission" Arc and let's just get into i-

Ron: I HAVE ARRIVED! Once you guys stop reading this chapter, why stop with this story? check out **_UnStoppable with a Mouth!_** A Kim Possible/Deadpool crossover with me, Ron Stoppable starring as that loveable killer merc with a mouth. Now that I'm done whoring out to this guy, Let's enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

"It's been awhile, hasn't it 'Yate?"

Hayate's body had gone completely still when he laid his eyes upon his old friend. It just wasn't possible. He was expecting the man that had cruelly betrayed and used him not his former best friend that he had left behind in Tetsu no Kuni. "Y-Yu-" He could barely even form his old friend's name due to the shock he felt.

"Say it 'Yate," the man before him said with narrowed eyes, cold emerald green glaring into the surprised brown orbs of Hayate's. "Yukimura…" Hayate breathed out before the man before him began to clap slowly while adding a slow, drawn out bitter laugh.

"And thus he remembers his old friend after all of these years. Must have been very hard to remember the one you used to call 'Brother'," he heard Yukimura remark while watching his old friend form a dry grin on his face. "After getting a good look at you, I realize that the years we've been apart have truly not been kind to you."

Hayate scowled at Yukimura's words as he stood up on shaky feet and shielded the two unconscious genin while asking "What are you doing here, Yukimura?" Eyeing the two unconscious genin behind his former friend, Yukimura dry grin seemed to morph into an unsettling one before Hayate found himself blocking Yukimura's katana with a kunai but when Hayate got a good look at the katana, he froze in shock.

The Katana had a dark slate grey blade with a black and purple hilt but on the blade had a long and elegant midnight blue colored dragon etched into the blade and the eyes of the dragon were a deep, soulless black. Without warning, the wound that Nobunaga had imparted on him began to flare up, causing the man's knees buckle in pain.

"T-That sword," Hayate wheezed out in pain, his vision blurring but the sharp voice of Yukimura's voice cut through the cloud of pain that he was feeling in his years old wound.

"Do you recognize this blade, 'Yate? Do you recognize it?!" The samurai asked in fury, his right hand leaving the hilt of his blade to grab Hayate by the neck and throw him out of the hotel, sending him crashing to the ground on his back where he continued to wheeze and grab at his chest in pain.

_'W-What is going on?!'_ Hayate practically screamed inside of his head as he squirmed on the ground, coughing violently as if his entire chest was on fire, his left hand dropping the kunai to grab at his burning chest. _'It's like my chest is on fire!'_

"Kenshin, take the boy and the girl to our hideout out of the village. Tali, you take care of the shinobi in this building," Yukimura ordered before walking out of the hotel and straight to the shinobi, who was currently trying to turn onto his front to get on his feet.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight? You getting your ass kicked by me," Yukimura commented with a dark laugh, Yukimura walked up to Hayate and watched as the shinobi struggled to turn around. "You know what's so interesting about this blade, 'Yate? This blade was soaked in the venom of a very poisonous snake for several years before my father claimed it as his own…One single stab can not only poison the body…But it can poison the spirit as well…"

Yukimura then placed the tip of the blade against Hayate's chest, causing the burning feeling that was in Hayate's chest to become worse, nearly making him scream out in pain.

"Do you know the best part? When the poisoned subject comes close to the blade, the poison begins to burn within them. No matter how long ago they were stabbed. My father never knew the reason why the poison would burn but hell, it's highly convenient, don't you think?!"

The moment Yukimura was finished watching Hayate turn around to the front of his body, the ronin immediately kicked Hayate in the chest so hard, Hayate's body was whipped upright but when Yukimura slashed at the jōnin's head, Hayate blocked it with his single kunai then punched Yukimura in his face, sending him stumbling to the side.

Seeing his chance, Hayate then leapt forward to strike Yukimura but just as he hit Yukimura's cheek, the ronin's body turned completely black before melting into the ground, causing Hayate's kunai to swing at the air. Hayate landed on the ground but he fell onto his left knee while holding his chest, coughing briefly while looking around in shock.

"That was certainly new," he said as panted out in agony, his head hanging low while sweat dripped down his forehead to his face then to the ground. _'I've never seen anyone outside of a Nara melt into his shadow like that. That just makes everything even harder…'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Kenshin and Tali looked at Hayate immediately listened to his brother's order and grabbed both Ino and Naruto's bodies but he shared a soft look with Tali.

This was it.

This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was a small child. The murderer of his father finally facing justice for that night his brother obsessed over for all these years but…Kenshin wasn't sure of what to do anymore. He had believed his brother's side of the events for so long that he had done anything and everything to make his brother's dream of vengeance come to life….But after hearing Hayate's side of the story, he was conflicted.

He heard the truth in his voice. He had the subtle hints of self-loathing and sadness in his voice while listening to what his father had done to Hayate's father, The pain he heard in Hayate's voice when he was describing how everyone despised both him and his mother after his father's death and the pain he felt when Hayate found out what his father had done to the Konoha shinobi up until that night.

But Hayate didn't know of what happened afterwards. He didn't know that on that same night, their father had been sentenced to death by Lord Samanosuke, who killed him immediately after sentencing him. Hayate wasn't there when their mother, who was suffering through all of the distrust, shame and bitterness that the village casted down on them caused her to commit seppuku, leaving him and his brother alone on the streets where they were shunned from their village.

Hayate wasn't there when Yukimura had completely jumped off the deep end to become wrapped up in revenge, taking him and Tali for the ride but then he remembered that Tali had been lied to.

His brother had told them that Hayate's father, Gekkō Mitsuhide had murdered her father, Hayabusa Naraku before the assassination plot happened but he knew the truth. His father had murdered hers before the assassination/frame up mission began and replaced him with someone that would follow his orders, not Mitsuhide's.

It was then that he felt disgusted with himself. His brother had lied to her and used her, just as his father had done to Hayate in the past. Kenshin looked out at the courtyard at his brother and Hayate and frowned in distress.

_'What do I do?'_ Kenshin thought to himself with a bitter sigh as he looked at the two unconscious Konoha shinobi in front of him and Tali. Should he listen to his brother and continue the lie? Or should he come clean and tell Tali, the one person he loved dearly since their time as children about what his father had done to hers and what his brother was doing to her now?

Just then, Asuma, Shikamaru and Chōji came down the steps and began to charge towards them, the two genin holding kunai and Asuma holding his trench knives. "What are you doing Kenshin? Grab them and go!" Tali exclaimed before charging forward with her katana, initiating combat with the three shinobi but Kenshin was still staring at the two unconscious shinobi, his mind in turmoil.

Tali kicked both Shikamaru and Chōji in their chests before parrying her katana with his trench knives before twisting her body around a punch Asuma threw and kicked him in the back of the head, making him stumble forward but she then spun her body in front of him and back handed him hard, sending him flying back into the hallway and that was when Tali pointed her blade towards the hallway where the three were.

"Kibara Ton'neru (Black Rose tunnel)," Tali's blade, which was now glowing black began to disintegrate before them in the shape of rose petals which spiraled around her form as if being guided by a gentle gust of wind but without warning, the black petals soared towards them at such a fast pace, none of the three shinobi could avoid the petals slamming into their bodies, knocking them off of their feet and sending the three flying backwards into the hallway and against the wall.

"Go no Kenshin!" She exclaimed in both anger and worry, wanting her beloved to get out of here to continue their sensei's plan. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin nodded and kneeled down to pick up the two shinobi before giving her a longing look, which she returned with a small smile before he nodded and leapt out of the hole.

Tali watched him leave for a moment before she turned around to see Asuma walking towards her against the rushing flower petals and thought _'This guy won't give up!' _with a small, almost childlike pout forming on her lips but then her face grew cold as murmured softly "Kibara Ton'neru: Enerugī Dorein (Black Rose Tunnel: Energy Drain)."

With those words said, the petals that were on their bodies began to glow a dull light blue, causing the chakra of the three to start being sucked out of their bodies by the petals, making the three weaker.

"This should take care of them…" Tali murmured before staring out at her teacher and Hayate in the streets and frowned. _'You better win this…I didn't sacrifice everything I left behind at home to let the son of my father's killer escape justice, Yukimura…'_

* * *

**_Gekko Hayate_**

Hayate and Yukimura was engaged in an intense battle of power, pushing both of their blades against one another's with angry scowl filled with sadness, madness and betrayal written on their faces but when Hayate saw Kenshin leaping out of the hotel then up on the roof with Naruto and Ino in his arms, it broke his concentration long enough for Yukimura to head butt him hard, making Hayate stumble backwards but he was then kicked in his burning chest, causing him to fall completely on his back.

"Ah, Ah…Keep your eyes on me 'Yate," Yukimura told him with a small smirk on his face, watching Hayate scramble to his feet while holding his chest with his free hand but he quickly found himself falling back on the ground to avoid swipe of Yukimura's katana.

Hayate then flipped back onto his feet only to twist his body to avoid a swift slash of Yukimura's katana and once he did, he landed on his feet and landed a solid kick to Yukimura's face, making the ronin fly to the side and crash to the ground where Hayate quickly ran forward and slide down on the ground, his foot slamming into Yukimura's face, making him slide into an abandoned building behind him.

Hayate leapt backwards away from his downed opponent while pulling out another kunai and when he landed on the twirled it in his hands before gripping the hilts tightly but to his surprise, Yukimura's body was gone from the spot he saw it land. "I see your reflexes have improved."

Hayate's eyes widened in shock when he heard Yukimura's voice in his left ear, causing him to turn around but he was forced to quickly turn his body to the side when his former friend's blade nearly ran him through with his blade but Hayate countered by thrusting his kunai towards Yukimura's neck but the latter's katana instantly blocked the kunai.

"Wow, so quick to make a kill shot? Are you really interested in wiping out my entire bloodline?" Yukimura asked bitterly before pushing Hayate away before swiping his katana up, nicking the spot on Hayate's jōnin vest that his heart would be before twisting his body closer to Hayate and thrusting his blade forward, managing to stab through Hayate's shoulder, making the man gasp in shock and in pain.

"You'd have to try much harder if that's your goal," Yukimura murmured in a low but crazed tone before lifting his foot and kicking Hayate away, simultaneously removing his sword from Hayate's shoulder, the force of the kick sending Hayate crashing through a wall of a restaurant and slamming into a table back first where he then fell face first to the floor.

Yukimura walked through the hole of the restaurant and leaned on the broken wall on the side of him with a dangerous grin on his face. "Come on 'Yate, You can do better than that if you want to keep your life," the man said calmly while placing his katana on his right shoulder, eyes cold green eyes staring at the now coughing jōnin in front of him.

"Then again…Your life already belongs to me and my family," Yukimura stated as he walked towards Hayate's downed form and kicked the kunai that was in Hayate's right hand out of the shinobi's hand then kneed the man in the face, sending Hayate's head whipping against the steel pole that was holding up the table next to him with a groan of pain.

Yukimura picked the sickly man by the back of his neck and lifted him up off the ground and tossed Hayate across the room and onto a table chest first but Hayate stayed clinging to the other side of the table, waiting for his chance to strike.

That chance came when the ronin got close enough to him while laughing darkly but that laugh was suddenly cut short when Hayate quickly jumped up and kicked Yukimura in the head then flipped onto the table, twisted his body and slammed his foot into Yukimura in his face hard, sending Yukimura flying through the window that was a few feet away.

Hayate flipped to his feet and pulled his right sleeve up to reveal a seal on his arm and with a bite of his thumb, he slide it across the seal and with a brief glow, Hayate's blade appeared in the air where Hayate grasped it by its hilt, removed the sheath and flew out the window after his former friend.

Yukimura stood up and licked the trail of blood that flowed from the corner of his right mouth then spat it out on the ground and watched as Hayate held his katana in front of him, his chest heaving heavily, a dark smirk formed on his face.

"That's more like it 'Yate…." Yukimura whispered in approval, perfectly content in staring at his opponent. The moon was shining brightly above the two combatants as they began to move the side, circling each other slowly.

"Well…It seems the stage is set, Hayate. Your father's sword against the sword of my father. The last of the Gekkō Clan against the head of the Oda Clan. A duel to the death…" Yukimura announced with a crazed grin on his face, his eyes on the shinobi across from him.

"This shouldn't be happening Yukimura…" Hayate replied with a deep frown on his face. "None of this should be happening…You should be back in Tetsu no Kuni, not all the way out here in Hi no Kuni…."

"Did you really think it was all over after that night Hayate?" Yukimura suddenly asked softly, staring into Hayate's eyes, his body still moving to the left.

When Hayate didn't respond to him, Yukimura decided to continue, saying "Did you truly think that I wouldn't come after you for ruining the life of my brother as well as tarnishing the Oda name? Did you think I wouldn't hunt you down like the filthy traitor that you are for betraying my family?! Leading my father to his death and my mother to her suicide?! Did you?!"

Hayate clenched his teeth and bit back the pain he was feeling in his chest and replied with a rough voice "Your father framed mine for Lord Samanosuke's favor! Did you really think that things would stay the same when I found out his dirty little secret?! That he betrayed my father and having him executed as well as murdering the original members Hayai Kaze?! Tali's father included!"

Hearing this had caused Tali to stare at him in shock before she turned her gaze to Yukimura. He had told her that Hayate's father had murdered hers, leaving her an orphan. Had Yukimura lied to her? No, that couldn't be possible…But seeing her teacher suddenly scowl bitterly at this caused her to slowly look down at her feet.

The traitor had to be lying. He had to be because she wouldn't believe that the father of her teacher and the love of her life had killed hers, leaving her an orphan living in the worst orphanage in the entire country.

Seeing Tali's shocked expression caused Hayate to chuckle bitterly at his former ally and friend, hate glowing in his eyes as he said "You didn't tell her about that did you? You didn't tell her that not only did your father murder the good Hayabusa Naraku but he then murdered the man who replaced him?"

Tali could hear the truth ringing in Hayate's rough voice and it caused a tear to fall from her cheek. She couldn't believe it one bit…

She had sacrificed everything to come with him and his brother to get her revenge on the son of the man who she believed left her an orphan but hearing the truth in the shinobi's words and the bitter, almost regretful scowl on Yukimura's face that he only wore when she or Kenshin caught him in the lie told her that what the shinobi said was the truth…

Seeing Yukimura refusing to respond to him, Hayate merely scowled hatefully as he spat out "Your father turned me against my own father. He made me hate him, despise him for something he never did…And look at you now, doing the same thing to Tali and even Kenshin. Using them as mere puppets to further your ambitions at revenge against me...You're just as vile as he was!"

Hayate didn't know what had happened but when he called him as vile as his father, Hayate found his father's blade clashing against Yukimura's, his chest and shoulder starting to burn in agony once again but Hayate bit back the pain he felt and instantly pushed the man's blade back and took a step forward and gave his blade a sharp thrust, aiming it at the man's face.

Yukimura smacked the katana away with his own before leaping up and planting his left knee into Hayate's face, making the shinobi stumble back but just as Yukimura's blade came swinging towards his head, Hayate ducked it and swept his legs off the ground, sending Yukimura to his side but the ronin rolled to the side just as Hayate went to slice through him.

"Whew, that was pretty close," Yukimura whispered with a smirk on his face, eyeing Hayate intensely. "Don't stop now, Come on." Hayate growled and swung his blade but Yukimura's blade met his with a flash of sparks but after the brief clash, the two kneeling fighters began to trade blow for blow with their weapons but after their swords met again, Yukimura ended the clash by taking a handful of dirt and throwing it at Hayate's eyes.

Hayate rolled away from the large amount of dirt and flipped up to his feet only to block a strike from Yukimura's katana. "Much quicker…Pretty damn good," he murmured with a wide grin on his face, his eyes swirling with amusement, bitterness and insanity, something that made Hayate nearly shiver in both sadness and anger.

It was strange…To feel sadness for the son of the man that used him but the issue was that this man at one point in time was not only his best friend but someone he saw as his brother and to see this look in his former brother's eyes pained him greatly but he refused to show it in his face or his eyes.

Instead, Hayate pushed his blade away and aimed a kick at Kenshin's stomach but Kenshin blocked the kick with his knee before twisting his torso, aiming a fist at his face but Hayate used his elbow to push the fist away and slammed his forehead against Yukimura's, making the man wince and stumble backwards but before Yukimura could counterattack, Hayate leapt up and dropkicked Yukimura in the face, making the ronin fly backwards to the ground.

Hayate fell to the ground and flipped up to his feet but to his surprise, he found that Yukimura was gone. Hayate looked around while taking slow, shallow breathes, the agonizing burning in his shoulder and chest now just a faint dull sensation. _'Damn it…I shouldn't have gone for that dropkick…I need to keep him in my sig-'_

Without any warning, Hayate felt a burning sensation in his shoulder and chest again, nearly making his knees buckle but just mere seconds after feeling his wounds burning, Yukimura's figure came shooting out from the ground with his blade being swung upwards, slashing Hayate from his hip to his left shoulder but Hayate was able to move back just enough so the wound wouldn't be too deep.

But as Hayate flew back, the intense burning sensation became so unbearable that when he landed on the ground, his legs immediately gave way, sending him fall onto his knees while coughing furiously with a mix of a groan of agony from the burning in his chest and shoulder.

"It seems this is it…." Yukimura murmured softly, walking towards the shinobi who was kneeling on the ground in agonizingly pain. Yukimura stood above Hayate's body and kicked his katana away from him and kicked him in the face, sending Hayate slamming onto the ground back first.

Yukimura then smirked and slammed his foot against Hayate's chest, causing him to yell out in pain but then it grew when Yukimura began to grind his foot against the gaping wound in the shinobi's chest, saying "I could say that I didn't see this coming but I'd be lying…"

Through pain filled eyes, Hayate watched as his former friend raised his sword high into the air with both hands, his eyes gleaming with happiness as well as madness and in an attempt to get him off of his chest, Hayate struggled to reach down to his kunai pouch with great difficulty but Yukimura saw this and instantly stabbed his blade through Hayate's hand, causing him to scream in pain but Yukimura's foot slammed into the sickly jōnin's face while yelling "Don't make this harder for me by screaming!"

Yukimura lifted his foot up and slammed it back down on his face, yelling "Do you know what I had to do to finally get to this point?! I had to leave my homeland and become a wanted criminal while making Tali and Kenshin ones as well, I had to hurt them, beat them and nearly kill them to get them to do my bidding, I had to kidnap the mayor's children to make sure that this mission was personally sent to you!"

Yukimura didn't stomp on Hayate's face again but he kept his foot on it, saying with a maddened tone in his voice "I….I did so much to make this moment finally happen and now it's happening…I have a chance to reclaim the honor you stole from not only me, but from my family as well…" He then lifted up his foot only to slam it into his chest, causing Hayate to groan weakly.

Slowly, Yukimura lifted up his katana into the air, causing it to gleam in the moonlight behind it. "This is the end of my journey as a monster…and also the end of yours as a traitor…Goodbye, Gekkō Hayate!" And with those words said, Yukimura swung his blade down towards Hayate's bleeding head but without warning, he felt cold steel enter his body from the back of his shoulder through the front of it, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Y-You…." A tearful female voice came from behind his back, causing him to slowly turn his head to see Tali standing behind him, her hair covering her eyes but the tears that were falling down her cheeks seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

"I followed you…Despite everything you've done to me. Despite you mentally abusing me, beating me, humiliating me and tearing me down bit by bit in front of Kenshin…I followed you."

Yukimura watched as Tali's tearful red eyes were revealed to him, gleaming with betrayal and hatred that reminded him of himself. "I followed you because you said his father had killed mine! But you lied to me! You used me as if I was a common whore in the street! Why?! Why did you do this to me?!" She screamed in fury while twisting her blade slightly, causing Yukimura to growl out in pain.

Instead of answering her however, Yukimura grabbed the blade and gripped it tightly before pulling it up sharply, causing the blade to shoot out of his body, sending blood spilling down onto Hayate's still breathing body before he turned around and delivered a brutal slap to Tali's face, sending her flying to the ground.

Yukimura immediately grasped his shoulder while looking at the girl on the ground and sneered angrily, his eyes now radiating hatred within them but Tali quickly stood up and held the sword in front of her, ready and willing to run him through with her blade.

"So…You'll turn against me Tali?" He asked faintly, his eyes narrowing angrily. "You'd betray me at a drop of the hate for this? For a man just a few moments ago, you believed his father caused you to be put into that horrifying orphanage instead of staying with the man who's known you and trained you for years?"

He then spat on Hayate's jōnin jacket while giving her a dangerous grin, instantly putting Tali on edge but she nodded, gripping her hilt tighter.

"Then…I guess its time for me to get rid of the second traitor in my mist!"

* * *

Rain: And that's all for this chapter. I was originally going to end the entire arc in this chapter but I wanted to get this out to you guys and plus, around the end, I hit a writer's block so I decided to do this instead. The next chapter will be the end of the saga and it will involve Team 8 and Naruto so until the next chapter of**_ Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated_**…

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
